I Spy the Apocalypse
by xxhiphuggersxx
Summary: Based in season 2, Harry puts the team to the test and has to make them believe he is dying. When the truth comes out... Harry sees the pain he has caused on one particular person and hopes he still has a chance to fix their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"I Spy Apocalypse"

Based in Season 2. I own none of the characters. How I believe some things should have happened:

She walked into the office. She saw him on the couch talking to himself. She froze and her heart nearly stopped. She knew the symptoms and she saw all of them in him. She slowly walked over to him.

"Harry…" she whispered. He didn't even look up at her. A tear went down her face. She stumbled backwards and called out for Tom. He came running and they re-entered the office. When Tom saw what was in front of him, he immediately dismissed her. She couldn't take her eyes off of Harry. She finally nodded and left. She leaned against the door as tears fell from her eyes. She tried to pull it together, but she couldn't. She heard Tom coming towards the door. She wiped her tears away and hurried to her desk. Tom came out and she saw him lock the door. She swore her heart stopped now. He turned and walked over to her. Tom pulled her aside.

"You cannot tell anybody about Harry, Ruth." Tom said to her. Ruth wasn't sure if she heard that properly. Her red and wet eyes flashed him a look.

"You're going to leave him in there to die?" she said in a whisper, but angry tone. Tom nodded.

"I have no choice Ruth."

Ruth felt anger boiling in her.

"You bastard," she hissed. From a distance, Malcolm was watching Tom and Ruth talking. Something didn't seem right and Ruth looked like she was going to explode. "Harry shouldn't die alone! After every…" she began when Tom quieted her. Ruth struggled but relaxed as Tom held her. Tears flowed from Ruth's eyes. This caught everyone's attention. Tom sighed.

"Tom," Malcolm said as they all walked towards Tom and Ruth. "What is going on?"

Ruth couldn't handle hearing it again. She pushed Tom away and moved past everyone. Sam watched her run into the computer room. Ruth sat in a chair and tried to calm down, but it was impossible. Harry was going to die…. And it was breaking her heart. She knew there was something else between them, but neither had acted on it. Now they would never be able to. She heard everyone beginning to fight. Tom must have told them what was happening. The tears came again. She heard someone come towards her. It was Malcolm.

"Ruth…" he said and came over to her. He saw her eyes were swollen and her face was wet. Ruth tried to hide it, but she couldn't fool Malcolm. She turned and stood to face him. She began rebuilding her walls.

"What is next?" she asked. Malcolm gave her a look.

"Ruth…." Malcolm began and moved towards her. Ruth backed up.

"We need to keep moving and help the rest of Britain. Harry… he wouldn't want us to stop on his account." She said firmly. Malcolm sighed and looked at her one more time before leaving her. Ruth let out a breath she was holding in. She wiped her eyes one more time before following Malcolm out.

She watched as all the lights came back on. Tom and Zoey still had their guns raised, but fake bullets were in them. Someone had replaced them.

"It was a drill…." She heard Danny say softly. They all turned and saw Harry coming out of his office. He had a smirk on his face. He went over to Tom.

"Well done Tom." He said as he took the gun out of his hand. Tom was still a bit in shock. Ruth could barely breath. She looked at Tom and Harry. She caught Tom's eye. Harry moved around the room and shook everyone's hands. They all began to mingle amongst themselves. Harry got to Ruth. She didn't look him in the eyes, she couldn't.

"Ruth…" Harry said softly. Ruth felt the tears beginning again.

"You bastard…" she said and pushed past him. She went back to her desk and grabbed her coat. Harry watched as she said one final word to Sam and Danny. She then left the Grid without looking at Harry. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He hated it, but he couldn't tell her it was a drill. He saw the look on her face when she entered his office. It wouldn't leave his head. Tom and Danny came over and began talking to Harry. Harry talked, but his mind was still on her. He had to make things right.


	2. Chapter 2

18/02/2012 13:49:00

She didn't speak to him for a week, unless she had to. Though she knew it was a drill, she believed he took things too far especially when it came to his health. Everyone else went on talking to Harry, but Ruth stayed away. Harry noticed her distance and wished he could say he was sorry, but he couldn't. He was doing his job, though he hated lying to her. Harry didn't know what had happened outside the office until Zoey had told him.

"I had asked Ruth to give this to you, but she was busy." Zoey said as she handed him the file.

"Zoey, how is she?" Harry asked before Zoey made it to the door. Zoey stopped. She turned and looked at him and shut the door.

"I don't think I should say anything," She said softly. Harry gave her a look and she sighed. She took a seat across from Harry. "After she and Tom came out of your office during the drill… she sort of broke down in Tom's arms. They were arguing before and then it ended with her crying in his arms."

Harry's eyes went wide. Zoey just looked at the ground. It was silent until Zoey spoke up again.

"Malcolm went after her… she had gone off into the computer room while Tom explained your situation, but by the looks of it he didn't get anywhere with her."

Harry nodded.

"Right… okay thank you Zoey," he said. Zoey stood up and headed for the door. "And Zoey, I would appreciate if this talk stayed between us."

Zoey nodded and left the office, closing the door behind her. Harry ran his hand over his face. He wanted to make things right, even though at the moment he didn't know what right was. He didn't deny he had feelings for her, somehow he knew he always had. However he didn't know that she felt what he felt. He looked out the window and saw her at her desk talking with Danny and Tom. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone. He sighed and picked up.

Later that night….

She stood near the balcony watching London pass by. It was going to be a late night at the Grid and she wanted some fresh air. Ruth tugged her jacket closer to herself as a small breeze picked up.

"It's nearly thirty degrees…." A voice said. It startled her and she turned to see Harry standing a few feet away from her.

"I'm well aware." She answered and turned away. Harry moved and stood next to her.

"You've been distant ever since we had the drill." He commented, though he wished he didn't say that. Ruth took in a breath.

"Have I? Or maybe I have just been busy or you know doing my bloody job." She said firmly.

"Oh don't give me that," Harry said and turned to look at her even though she wouldn't meet his eyes. "I hated lying to you, but it had to be done. I know you know that so why are you so distant from me?"

She didn't answer him. Harry wasn't moving until he got an answer, the answer he knew was inside of her.

"You scared me to death Harry," she finally said and looked at him. "To walk into your office and see you just sitting there talking to yourself! You wouldn't respond to me you just sat there staring into air! And then you come out of your office with that smirk…. That was the worst part."

Harry looked at her, but couldn't find the right words.

"I hated doing that to you Ruth, you the most. But it had to be done… I wished it was Tom at the door, and I hated that it was you. I kind of knew though since you didn't knock." He said with a little joke at the end.

Ruth smiled slightly, but it didn't stay on her face. He needed to get her mind away from being angry at him. His next words he knew were a risk, but if she felt the same way then things would get better.

"Would you like to have dinner one night?"

Ruth's head quickly turned and met his gaze. She wasn't sure if she heard that properly either.

"I'm sorry… what…?" she said in a little bit of shock. Harry didn't back down.

"Dinner," he said. "That is if you'd like to of course…."

Ruth gave a small smile.

"That.. that is quite a conversation shift if I may say. And a risk if I may add."

Harry nodded, "I know. But I'd say it is a much happier topic than the present one."

Ruth nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes I'd say it is."

Harry smiled, but he didn't know if that was a yes or not.

"I know a nice place that I think you'd rather enjoy. I could pick you up around seven say tomorrow?" he said hoping she would say yes.

She looked at him and smiled.

"I don't tolerate my dates being late."

Harry smiled. He took that as a yes. He moved towards her ear.

"In that case, I'll come five minutes early."

Ruth felt how close they were and could only nod. Words weren't forming properly. He pulled back and gave her one last smile before heading back towards the door. Ruth watched him walk away and a grin grew across her face. She was glad she had come up here.


	3. Chapter 3

19/02/2012 17:24:00

She was a complete mess. It was 6:40 and had no clue what to wear. She hadn't done her make-up or her hair. Right now she was going through her closet for the fifth time trying to find the right look. She finally found a green dress just a little bit longer than knee length. She straightened her hair quickly and applied make up. She looked at the clock and saw it was 6:57. She let a breath of relief and she heard the bell ring. She grabbed her black winter coat and put her shoes on as she raced to the door. She had the last shoe secure as she opened the door. Harry stood there with a single rose in his hands. Ruth felt all gushy inside and couldn't help but turn red. He was wearing a light blue shirt with the top buttons undone along with a black jacket. They were both incredibly nervous and they just stood there for a moment until Ruth snapped out of it.

"Hello Harry." She said with a smile. He smiled back and handed her the rose.

"For you." He said. He didn't know if the rose would be too much for her, but she accepted it with a smile.

"Thank you, it is lovely," she said and smelt it. "Would you like to come in while I put this in some water?"

Harry didn't know what to say so he just nodded and turned to the single the driver that they would be a minute. He shut the door behind him and followed the hall until he found her in the kitchen. She was facing away from him as she filled a small vase with water. She turned and found him just looking at her. She turned red again and gave a small smile.

"You look… very…." Harry stuttered and Ruth smiled as he stuttered. She put the vase with the rose on the table.

"You could just say that you like my dress." She said helping him out. Harry was holding his breath as he nodded. She put her jacket on singling she was ready to go. He led her to the door like a gentlemen and the she locked it behind them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The date couldn't have gone any smoother than it did. They talked and filled in each other sentence's as if they had been doing it for years. Harry insisted on ordering dessert and ordered a bottle of white wine.

"Well, you may find Italy an interest, but I personally have always wanted to go to New York City." Ruth said as she sipped her wine and Harry nearly choked on his. She gave a small laugh at that.

"Oh Ruth, I am disappointed. Have you always dreamed of this trip across the Atlantic?" Harry said after he was done choking. She smiled.

"Guilty, but New York is the only state I would want to go to."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Is there any place on this side of the globe you want to see?" he asked. She thought about it.

"Paris, Athens, and possibly Barcelona. Someday I wish to go to all four."

Harry nodded.

"Besides Rome, I too wish to travel to Paris and Athens someday… not for business though," he added. Ruth nodded. "I call it my version of the Grand Tour."

Ruth smiled. She liked the sound of that. Their dessert arrived. She ordered a small piece of chocolate cake with a piece of mint on top. He ordered the same, only with vanilla cake.

"Well perhaps if London can stay red flash free you can go some day." Ruth said. Harry nodded.

"Of course I wouldn't want to go alone." he said. Ruth gave him a look. Inside she secretly hoped she knew where this was going.

"Do you have a particular companion in mind?" she asked and looked down at her cake not meeting his gaze.

"Well it would have to be someone whose conversation you enjoy, yet who understand the need for quietness sometimes," he answered. She nodded still not meeting his eyes. "Someone with a gentle sense of humor, principled, but not foolish. It'd be a plus if they weren't naïve."

Ruth gave a small smile and looked up at him.

"Those… those are good qualities." She said just above a whisper.

"You don't often find them in one person. Though some get lucky." He said with a smile. Ruth bit her lip and gave a small smile back. Harry poured them more of the white wine. Ruth picked her glass up and he picked his up.

"To the Grand Tour." Harry said. She nodded and smiled as they clinked their glasses together.

Xxxxxxxxx

Harry took Ruth outside the restaurant. Across the street was a small park with a walkway.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Harry asked and he held out his arm like a gentleman. She smiled and linked her arm with his as they crossed the street and into the park. It was a clear night and the stars were shining bright. There was a small breeze that blew in their faces. Harry felt Ruth's grip tighten a little bit. He smiled as they walked in silence. She understood where quietness was needed and it wasn't awkward. He saw a bench and wondered if she would want to sit down. It was like she read his mind because she too saw the bench and they headed towards it. They sat down… fairly close to each other. Her arm still linked in his.

"A Grand Tour would be nice someday." She said softly. Harry looked at her and smiled.

"Perhaps one day, when you least expect it, you'll get it." He said. Ruth smiled, but didn't look up at him. She hoped that was a promise. He knew it was a promise.

"I was never really mad at you Harry, by the way." She said and this time looked at him. He looked back at her. Her eyes were soft.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said. Ruth turned away for a moment.

"I was more scared that angry. It was so real… you're acting skills are certainly up to date." She said. Harry chuckled.

"Thank you and I promise you that is the last drill for a long time. You all proved yourselves."

She smiled.

"Colin's outburst shocked me the most. I've never heard him be so bold."

Harry nodded and was debating whether or not he should say what he was thinking. Ruth's emotions shocked him the most. He didn't deny he had strong feelings for her, but he also knew she wasn't one to show her emotions like that. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Ruth ask him a question.

"Harry…? Harry are you alright?"

He snapped out of it and looked at her.

"What…? Oh yes I am fine, just thinking."

Ruth nodded.

"Care to share?" she asked and tilted her head.

"I was just thinking about how you said Colin was so bold, how it was shocking to you."

She nodded.

"I see." She simply said. They stood and began walking again.

"Ruth, umm did you enjoy tonight?" he asked. Ruth looked at him and met his eyes.

"Yes, I really did. This walk was a nice addition."

Harry smiled. They reached the restaurant and saw their ride waiting in the distance.

"I was wondering…" he began and they stopped at the park gate. She looked at him. "I was given a pair of tickets to see Shakespeare's Macbeth in the theatre this weekend. If you want… you can have the other ticket…" he said half stuttering. She smiled.

"I may just say yes. I haven't seen Shakespeare in a while."

Harry smiled.

"Okay… well if you decide to say yes, it is on Sunday at six. I could pick you up or we could leave from the Grid…" he said and he felt her tense up. He looked at her.

"Harry, I loved this evening and I would love to go with you on Sunday… but could we keep this sort of away from work until we know what 'this' is becoming?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes, I totally agree with you. How about I meet you there?"

She smiled and nodded. She lowered her hand and gave his hand a lit squeeze.

"I really enjoyed tonight Harry." She said. The sparkle in her eyes made Harry smile and return the squeeze.

"Me too." He said. The smiled and she re-wrapped her arm around his as they headed towards the car. It really was a good night.


	4. Chapter 4

The ending of this chapter is for HR always live on. I hope you enjoy it and I hope the rest of my readers do too!

Xxxxxxxxxx

She sat at her desk analyzing and translating Arabian letters for their latest case. She tried not to seem to eager for tonight but she couldn't help but look at the clock every ten minutes. She tried to hide it from Harry, but he noticed and smirked to himself when he knew nobody was looking. Ruth had finished the letters and brought them to Harry's office.

"These are utterly useless." She stated and handed him the file on the letters. Harry frowned.

"Damn, I hope Colin and Malcolm got something on their hard drive." Harry said and threw the file onto his desk. Harry looked at his computer's clock and saw it was 5:00. He smiled and Ruth caught it.

"Well, since you finished the letters you are free to go. No sense in us all staying late. Tell the others to head home for the night." He said. Ruth smiled and left the office without saying anything. She told everyone what Harry had said and then went home herself to get ready. She went with a royal blue dress with a black sash across the waist. The back was slightly open, but it was covered with her coat. She reached the theatre at 5:45 and saw him waiting for her by the entrance. He smiled and approached her rather quickly. He was in his suit from work, but he managed to change into a black shirt underneath and lost the tie. He kept his shirt buttoned up all the way. They both couldn't help but smile.

"Good evening Miss. Evershed." He said. She nodded.

"Good evening Sir Harry Pearce."

She took his arm and they walked into the theatre together. Ruth was surprised when he led her to a set of stairs. Half way up them he turned to her,

"Oh did I forget to mention they were box seats? Tsk tsk, how forgetful I can be sometimes." He said with a grin. Ruth smiled and shook her head as he led her to the box. There were already a couple people seated. Harry brought her to the front row and they took their seats.

"This is an incredible view Harry!" Ruth gasped as she looked towards the stage. He smiled at her reaction.

The play began, but Harry was only half listening to the play. He would glance over at Ruth every now and then and smile. She was very much into the play. It was only when Lady Macbeth said something that caught his attention.

"_Under my battlements. Come, you spirits_

_That tend on mortal thoughts, unsex me here,_

_And fill me from the crown to the toe top-full_

_Of direst cruelty. Make thick my blood._

_Stop up the access and passage to remorse,_

_That no compunctious visitings of nature"_

Ruth couldn't help but smile at the reaction Harry had to that scene, though she wondered if he actually knew what it meant. She knew he hadn't been really paying attention like she had… or so he thought she had. Truth was she was only half watching as well. She would glance down every now and then and saw how close their hands were on the arm rest. Intermission came and the box cleared out until it was only Ruth and Harry remaining. Harry stood up and stretched his back. Ruth remained in her seat. She watched him stretch and felt her heart begin to race a bit. He turned and looked at her.

"Would you like to stay here or take a walk downstairs?" he asked and took his seat next to her again.

"I don't mind sitting here. I like it up here," She answered. He nodded. She smiled and asked, "Are you enjoying the play?" She knew he hadn't been paying much attention and was curious as to what his answer would be. He nodded.

"Yes, I haven't read or watched Macbeth for a long time. It's nice to see it again." He said. 'That was a safe answer' he thought.

"Yes, this is one of my favorites by him. I haven't really been a Shakespeare fan, but this play I enjoy. What is your favorite scene?" she asked. Harry didn't answer for a moment.

"I'd have to say it is the beginning scene when the witches say, 'Fair is foul, and foul is fair. Hover through the fog and filthy air'. It sets the stage for the play." He answered. Ruth was impressed and Harry smirked. She looked at him.

"What are you smirking about?" she asked with a bit of laughter.

"You weren't expecting me to answer…" he said and she was about to speak and he cut her off. "Don't deny it. I know your games Miss. Evershed."

Ruth smiled and looked away.

"Yes, well I was impressed with your answer."

He was about to respond when both their phones went off. She sighed as they took them out.

"Red flash." He mumbled. Ruth nodded and stood up. He helped her into her coat and they headed downstairs and outside.

"At least we made it till intermission," She said when they reached the outside. He nodded and stopped walking. She turned and frowned. "Red flash Harry, aren't you going to move a bit quicker?"

"Well given that we want to keep this away from work it wouldn't look good if you were dressed up and I was as well." He said and went into his pocket and pulled a tie out, the tie he wore to work today.

"You were prepared." She said sadly. He nodded sadly and finished putting it on. Ruth moved and straightened it for him. She couldn't feel him breathing until she moved back a little, but she was still fairly close. The car pulled up for them to get in, but they didn't move.

"I suppose I could use my acting skills again, and you'll have to use yours. I can go in first and you can wait downstairs if you'd like then come?" he suggested in a whisper. She nodded, but didn't verbally respond. She felt him come closer and she closed her eyes. His lips brushed over hers and when she didn't move he knew it was safe to continue. Leaning forward, he captured her lips in the most gentlest and loving way. He took her hands in his and for a moment they felt like they were the only people in the world. She pulled away.

"Let's go." She said. He nodded and they headed for the car. She heard him mumble, "Bloody Red flash." And smiled as they got in the car.


	5. Chapter 5

"No… okay I'm sorry, but could you please repeat that?"

"Ruth… please don't make me say it again."

"Oh no no no Harry you tell me again!"

"My house was broken into and…."

"Finish that sentence!"

"And they stole my brief case with the files and codes."

Ruth was standing in Harry's office practically livid as Harry told her what had happened.

"How are you going to explain this to Tom? Or Zoe? The first thing Malcolm will want to do is contact MI6 for the other codes! Then all of our jobs are on the line!" Ruth yelled. Harry sat at his desk and nodded as Ruth paced in front of his desk.

"I understand…"

"Okay no are you sure you understand? Rule number one is you never ever bring work home!" she said and sat down on the couch. Harry ran a hand up his face.

"It was three in the morning and it was easiest to just bring it home and lock it up in my safe."

Ruth didn't say anything.

Harry just looked at her.

"You have to tell them Harry and hope that they will help you out of this mess." She said. Harry nodded.

"I just wanted to inform you first." He said and stood. She looked at him strangely.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you want to inform me first?"

Harry looked at her.

"It's easier telling one person before the others."

"But you could have told Tom or Danny or Zoe? Why did you choose me? It's not because of…"

"No no no, Ruth no," Harry said and moved towards her. He took it as a good sign when she didn't move. "You're easier to talk to, you… you help keep me calm in situations like this." He said and the last part he said in a whisper. Ruth nodded.

"Me blowing up at you keeps you calm?" she asked. Harry looked at her. He shrugged. "I don't know if I should be angry or feel special at this point."

Harry chuckled. Ruth gave a small smile.

"I'd hope you feel both to be honest."

She shook her head and looked away. Harry saw a small smile.

"We'll find a way out of this Harry. Tom won't let you down, I won't let you down." She said. Harry smiled at the last part.

"You could never let me down Ruth."

Ruth chuckled.

"Go tell them Harry." She said. He nodded and exited his office with her at his heels.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was on the roof thinking. He needed air and time. Air he had, time he did not. He hoped Tom could get something out of the boy they just brought in. He was so focused in thought that he didn't hear another person come up. When the wind blew he knew someone was behind him, he could smell her perfume.

"Are you going to just watch me?" he asked. He heard her chuckle as she approached him.

"Zoe and Tom are doing everything they can, but he is too loyal." She said.

"You can never be too loyal." Harry said. Ruth nodded. She was about to say something when Harry pulled her into a hug. She a little shocked at first, but eventually returned the hug. She felt him kiss her hair.

"Harry, what is it? Are you alright?" she asked when he pulled back a little.

He nodded. "I'm fine. It's been a week since I've been this close to you… I just wanted to be sure that we were okay."

She frowned, "Why wouldn't we be? Nothing has changed."

He let a breath of relief out. She frowned.

"I just wanted to be sure… I mean we haven't personally spoken since… since…" he tried to say just didn't know how.

"Since we did this?" she asked and pulled him closer and kissed him. This time she took him by shock. He kisses her back, hungry and passionate. He is surprised at her boldness, especially at work. She doesn't hold back, he figured she would want to take things slow especially after their talk at the park on their first date. She sighs into his mouth and wraps her arms around his neck and Harry immediately puts his hands on her waist. They pull back after a minute and he sees her blushing. Harry smirks.

"Bloody hell." He whispers and she smiles.

"I've been wanting to do that since the play," She whispered back. "I honestly don't know what's come over me lately… I've never done that on week two."

He smiled as their foreheads rested on each others.

"I take it then so far 'this' is meeting your standards?" Harry asks. Ruth nodded.

"Yes, very much so." she answers and takes his hands with hers. They don't say anything. Harry tilts her chin up and kisses her again. Their arms go right back to where they were before. He pulls away after a couple minutes.

"I suppose we should get back before they notice…" he said and she nodded. Harry kissed her one last time… which ended up lasting another two minutes. They then headed back to the Grid with grins on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

He had been shot. Not just shot, but shot by the Section Chief. The tears were flowing right out of her eyes without control. Malcolm looked over at her and frowned. He came over.

"Ruth…." He said calmly and hugged her as she stood up. "Shh….shhh." he whispered as he held her. She pulled away. She didn't want to give anything away.

"I'm sorry… I'm just a bit in shock." She said. Malcolm gave a soft smile.

"He's going to be alright Ruth. It was a shot to the arm, not the heart."

Ruth listened to him and tried to hold back tears, but she couldn't help but let a few slip. Malcolm rubbed her back to calm her down.

"I'm sorry… gosh this is embarrassing," she said and sat down again. "I'm just not fully used to this."

Malcolm nodded. She couldn't think clearly. She wanted to go see him, but also knows he would want her here finding Tom.

Ruth's head was spinning in circles. She didn't know what to do. She didn't see her hands were shaking. Malcolm noticed and grabbed one of them.

"He'll be alright." He said. Ruth turned and saw softness in his eyes. She nodded and Malcolm hurried back to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was back on the Grid in no time and was working. Ruth saw his arm was in a sling, but he was also pale. She had to look away before her eyes watered again. Everyone was rushing to Harry to talk to him, but her. She didn't know why she couldn't compose herself… well that was a lie. She did know. She knew if she went over there she would want to hug and hold him as if there was no tomorrow. They had only been secretly seeing each other for about four weeks, but ever since day one she had developed strong feelings for him. She also knew that he felt them, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He went back to work in no time. There was no way he was staying at the hospital. They needed to find Tom. He was swarmed with people when he re-entered the Grid. Everybody but Ruth. He took a quick look over and saw that her eyes were red and it looked as if she had been crying. He wanted to go over and tell her he was alright, but she saw Colin walk over to her. He had to continue to work. He knew they would be talking when this was all over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And within no time it was all over. Harry sat in his office taking his painkillers and watching everyone the Grid welcome Tom back and talking with him. He saw Ruth held back at her desk and he couldn't help but smile a little. His thoughts were interrupted by Malcolm. He turned and smiled at Malcolm.

"Malcolm, what can I do for you?" he asked and watched Malcolm shut the door.

"I just came to be sure you were okay. Coming from an old friend." He said with a smile and sat down across from Harry. Harry nodded.

"Thank you Malcolm. I will be alright."

Malcolm nodded and took a breath. Harry frowned.

"I think you need to convey that message to other people on the Grid." He said with a straight face. Harry knew he must be talking about Ruth. Harry nodded.

"And who may that be?" he asked trying to hide everything. Malcolm frowned.

"You and I both know who Harry. Poor girl was shaking. I see the way you both look at each other and rest assured your secret will never leave my lips."

Harry nodded.

"I appreciate that Malcolm. I really do."

He nodded and stood. He went to the door and said one final thing.

"Just don't screw it up."

And with that, he left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was two o'clock in the morning when her phone rang. She mumbled something less than pleasant and answered.

"Evershed." She said and sat up.

"Did I wake you?" Harry asked with a smirk. He heard her swear under her breath.

"Oh of course not. I'm always awake at this hour."

He laughed. She turned her lamp on and leaned back.

"Always a sense of humor."

"Yes, not to be rude but is this a red flash emergency?" she said half teasing. He chucked.

"I was hoping we could talk."

"Ok, fire away." She said. She could hear him smile.

"Could you let me in then?" he asked. Ruth didn't answer. She went over to her window and looked down to see him leaning up against his car. He waved up to her with his good arm. She smiled and headed downstairs to open the door. He was waiting there by the time she opened the door. She was still smiling and let him pass her. He entered and waited for her. She shut the door and turned to look at him.

"Fire away." She said. She went and sat in the living room. Harry sat next to her on the couch.

"Malcolm knows about us," He said getting right the point. She caught her breath. She wondered if she had blown them. "And he says he would never tell another soul." She nodded but was still edgy.

"That's… that's good." Is all she could say. Harry took her hand and she looked away.

"He also told me your condition after Zoe phoned you."

She turned and looked at him.

"Did he?" she whispered. He nodded and saw her eyes going watery. He moved to her ear.

"I'm alive, I'm alright." He whispered. She nodded and he kissed her forehead.

"Besides what happened, did Malcolm find out any other way?" she asked. He shook his head in the negative.

"No, he just… could tell. He sees the way we look at each other."

Ruth blushed and looked him in the eyes.

"And he won't tell anybody else?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"We can trust him… are you okay I mean with him…. You're not going to end t-" he began when she cut him off.

"No I'm not ending it. I just don't like being talked about in that way, that's all. I prefer my personal life to stay well personal."

Harry nodded.

"I agree," he said and she leant into his good side. "But on this matter, we've been going to dinner a lot these past few weeks."

She nodded.

"And they have been lovely." She added. He smiled.

"Yes, but I think we need to set a pace here or boundaries shall we say? I don't want to rush you into anything. I want us to work."

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, well I've already proven… we've already proved that we are comfortable in close proximity."

He nodded.

"I agree. I think we proved that on the first date."

She smiled.

"But there are other… activities you're looking for answers for aren't you?" she asked and looked up at him. He didn't answer. "You want to know our sexual pace."

She said it boldly, not afraid of discussing it. She hadn't felt so bold about talking with others about it, but with Harry it felt different. She felt herself blush as she said these next words,

"I have no problem kissing you the way I kissed you on the roof the other day and being this close to you like right now," He nodded and couldn't help but smile when she began to turn red. "I do want us to… you know… but I think I need a little more time before I make the leap to that."

He nodded.

"I completely understand. Whenever you're ready I'll be ready, too."

She smiled and moved to kiss him. This one was a passionate kiss His lips were soft as they nuzzled over hers. She smiled against it as Harry moved his hand behind her neck. Her hands ran over his chest and shoulders until they reached his neck. Harry felt so restrained with his arm in a sling. She pulled back when he felt him struggle with his arm. She smiled and sat back up and got off of him.

"Bloody arm," He mumbled and sat up. "Perhaps I should go." He added and stood. Ruth frowned.

"Harry, it is two thirty in the morning and I'm not letting you back on the road with an arm in a sling. Just stay here tonight."

He looked her in the eyes and saw she was serious. He smiled.

"Well if you insist I guess I could sleep on the sofa-"

She raised her eyebrows.

"My bed is big enough for two…" she said softly. This was some night for the both of them. Harry shrugged his jacket off.

"If you're sure-"

"I'm positive." She said rather quickly.

"Then lead the way." He smirked. She shook her head and smiled as she lead him up the stairs and to her room where she fell asleep in his arm for the best sleep she has had in a long time, the best sleep they both have had.


	7. Fight For You

Harry wakes up in the morning and finds the bed empty beside him. He frowns but smells the scent of coffee from the kitchen. He quietly gets up and find her on the couch in the living room with a cup of coffee. She looks as if she is in deep thought. He slowly walks over and sits next to her. She doesn't turn and look at him. He slowly reaches out and brushes a piece of hair behind her ears. She sighs.

"Hey… what's wrong? Did I snore?" he asked with a small smile. She smiles and shook her head. Her smile then fades.

"Mace isn't going to stop is he?" she asks. Harry's smile fades.

"I don't know what Mace's game is right now, but he has made it clear he wants MI-5 out of the picture… more to the point he wants me out."

She nods and looks down at her coffee. He leans in and kisses her temple. She wants to lean into him, but she would be resting on his bad arm. So she remains where she is. He can tell something else is on her mind.

"What if he finds out about us Harry? Surely he'll use it to his advantage… maybe we should just stop-" she begins but he cuts her off by turning her chin and kissing her. When they pull apart they rest their foreheads against each other.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. To us. It's going to take a lot to drag me away from you now." He whispers.

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you. There's nothing that 100 men ore more could ever do._

"Harry…" she begins with tears swelling in her eyes. Harry kisses her again as the tears fall from her eyes.

_Just like the rain down in Africa . It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for._

_Friends are cool but we both know they don't want to see us together._

They pull apart again and he uses his good hand to wipe her tears away.

"I don't care about what anybody else thinks right now Ruth," he says softly. "I've liked you… liked you a lot, since they day you first entered the briefing room dropping papers everywhere."

Ruth smiles and he smiles just seeing her smile. He wipes her face clean of the tears.

_Don't wanna lose what I live for, I'm willing to do whatever cause I don't wanna see you cry. Give our love another try. I bet we get it right this time as long as you're prepared to fight._

"I will not let Mace hurt you or us and don't let him get to you. Pulling away from me now would only make that smug bastard smile," He continued. He took Ruth's coffee and put it on the coffee table. "What he or anybody else says shouldn't matter."

_What they say, it don't even matter. They don't really understand._

Ruth felt her heart begin to melt at his words. This time she leaned in and kissed him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and worked her hand in his hair.

_Now if you got someone that's worth fighting for, don't let nobody hold you down and if you found someone that's worth dying for… the one you can't live without…_

Harry momentarily forgot about his arm and pulled Ruth into his lap so she was leaning on him as he relaxed back onto the couch. She meant everything to him and he wasn't going to let Mace or anybody get to her… or him.

_**I know you're worth fighting for.**_


	8. Chapter 8

*I'm getting the Oliver Mace deal done. I don't like him one bit and quite frankly I think they went too easy on him in the show so I'm changing it up a bit!

Harry was finally out of the sling and was moving his arm around freely. Though every now and then he took some pain killers. He was back on full duty in no time… even though he never really left. He sat in his office and watched his team busy at work. Though Tom acted as if nothing had happened, everyone else was different around him. Ruth barely spoke to Tom as it is, she was still angry at him for shooting Harry. She mostly reported to Adam Carter now and he would pass the information on to Tom. Adam was a good fit in the team and was smart in the field. It was what Section D needed right now. Harry had made some calls to try and make Adam's stay permanent. His thoughts were interrupted with someone coming into his office. He sighed.

"Is there a law against knocking in Britain that I'm unaware of?" he growled and turned to see who came in. It was Zoe.

"Oh.. sorry Harry I didn't…" she began but he cut her off.

"Just knock next time, now why are you racing into my office?"

She sat down across from him and he took out a bottle of water and was drinking it when she said,

"Did you know Oliver Mace was married?"

And out came Harry's water. He coughed it up and it spilt on his desk. Zoe jumped up to help clean it up. It made such a sound that Adam, Tom, Ruth, and Danny all turned their heads and looked into Harry's office.

"Is he alright?" Adam asked Ruth who was sitting next to him. Ruth shrugged.

"It's Harry."

Adam chuckled at her response.

Back in Harry's office, Zoe retook her seat after Harry was done choking.

"Married? No impossible. I would have known." Harry said frustrated. Zoe shook her head slowly.

"When we were in the whole mess with Tom… we knew Mace was trying to stop us and so I did a little of digging to try and prove Tom was innocent like Adam wanted us to do."

Harry stood up and headed out of his office and Zoe right behind him.

"Briefing Room now! All of you, Danny get Malcolm and Colin." Harry ordered. Danny nodded and raced to get them. In the briefing room, Harry sat at the head of the table with Ruth on his left and Zoe on his right.

"What's this-"

"Harry what is-"

Tom and Adam both started speaking and then looked at each other. Harry sighed. This he knew would be a problem. Danny then came in with Malcolm and Colin.

"What's going on Harry?" Ruth asked before Tom or Adam had the chance to.

"Zoe." Harry said and Zoe nodded.

"Oliver Mace was married."

Everyone's eyes went wide. Danny was the first to speak.

"Sorry but that's bloody disgusting. Who would marry him?" he said.

"You're speaking in the past tense," Adam said. Zoe nodded. "What happened to his wife?" Zoe shook her head.

"That's the thing, nobody knows. Mace buried this inside his files so well that I almost didn't catch it."

"What was her name?" Tom asked.

Zoe clicked the remote and a face appeared on the screen.

"Jeanne Wright. She was part British and part French. She kept her maiden name… probably the only smart move in her marriage."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"What happened to her?" Danny asked.

"She went to the United States on a business trip… and never came back." Zoe answered. Harry nodded.

"Alright. Ruth, I want you, Malcolm, and Colin to do some digging around while we are the present case with the professor. I will be going to speak to him today."

Everybody nodded and exited the briefing room. Maybe this was the break they needed to pin Mace once and for all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You… you fired Tom?" Ruth asked Harry as he sat in his office with his hands on his face. He nodded. Ruth took in a deep breath.

"It had to be done." He said when he lifted his face. Ruth nodded.

"I'm sure you had no other choice." She agreed.

He nodded again.

"Adam will take the position of Section Chief. I know Danny won't be thrilled, but it is the change we need."

Ruth nodded and sat down on Harry's couch.

"I may have found something on Jeanne Wright," She said. Harry looked at her and waited for her to continue. "She was a journalist for her towns local newspaper in her earlier days and then came to London to try and make it big here and find that one story."

Harry's eyes went wide and they knew they were thinking the same thing.

"And somehow or another she met Oliver Mace." The both said. They then both smiled.

"Do you think she was fleeing the country to escape him or do you think…" he trailed off. She shook her head.

"We don't know yet. Malcolm and Colin are going through flight histories and hotels."

He nodded and stood and leaned against his desk facing her.

"Is it possible she could be alive?"

She shrugged.

"Anything is possible. But I know if Mace discovers we are looking into her any chance of us finding her alive will be gone."

"Do you think we should move our work to a safe house?" Harry asked. Ruth gave a small smile, but shook away the thought. Harry looked at her. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just thinking how your house will be the last place we put it… I know it is horrible I'm sorry."

Harry chuckled.

"Kind of, but sadly true."

She smiled and stood up.

"What you said the other day… on the couch," she whispered. Harry remembered telling her he would do everything to keep their secret safe, to keep her safe. "You're worth fighting for, too."

Harry smiled as she brushed past him and off to find Malcolm and Colin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe sat at her desk as she looked around the Grid. Ruth was at her desk, Danny was talking with Colin… and then there was Adam. The newly appointed Section Chief. She liked Adam, she really did, but part of her missed Tom. The Tom she knew. Danny walked over and sat down near Zoe.

"Everything alright?" she asked. He nodded.

"Just another day. Colin found the flight… oh codeword is titanic," he said before he said Jeanne's name. She nodded. "Titanic took a flight to the free land about two months after church bells rang. Titanic was supposedly on a flight to Dallas which connected to another flight to Boston and then oddly all the way back to Orlando."

Zoe frowned.

"Titanic was all over the place. That screams on the run to me."

Danny nodded in agreement. He was about to say something else when Adam came over.

"Titanic case being re located," he whispered. "We need a house…"

"Done." Zoe and Danny said knowing Adam was going to ask for their house. Adam smiled.

"Your place then after work."

They nodded and Adam raced off to tell Malcolm and Colin.

"As long as it isn't Harry's." Danny mumbled. Zoe laughed and continued her work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe, Danny, Ruth, Malcolm, Adam, Colin, and lastly Harry were all gathered in Zoe and Danny's kitchen around the counter.

"Dallas…" Harry began.

"To Boston…" Ruth continued.

"And then to Orlando." Harry finished. He frowned.

"No trace of her after the Orlando flight." Malcolm said.

"Do we know where she went after the airport?" Adam asked. Colin shook his head.

"This was back before 9/11. Security wasn't as tight as it is now." He said.

"I've also quietly gone through bank records and credit cards. Her last purchase was a water at the Orlando Airport." Ruth added.

"So we at least know her credit card was there." Adam said. Danny frowned.

"What are you suggesting?"

Adam looked at Danny.

"Well for all we know titanic could have been killed and then made it look like she fled the country so nobody would look for her. It sounds like something her husband would do."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"We need to somehow confirm she was in the states, if not we have nothing."

"Harry, if we use our computers at work and then get another surprise from… him… then he will see what we've been up to." Zoe points out. Danny nodded in agreement.

"So we find some place else." Ruth said.

"And where do you suggest the local library?" Danny snapped. Ruth bit her lip. She could see he was on edge.

"I think what she means is that we set up computers some place else and let Malcolm and Colin do what they do best and hack their way in." Harry growled back. Ruth wanted to smile at him defending her, but didn't.

"Hack into our own servers?" Colin asked.

"It's a possibility… but also quite stupid." Malcolm said.

"What if we had help from somebody outside of MI5?" Adam asked. They all looked at him.

"And who would you want to let in on Operation Titanic?" Harry asked. Adam smiled.

"Well, I happen to be married to a clever and crafty MI6 officer."

"I thought she took some time off to be with Wes?" Harry asked. And then he realized what Adam meant. "Which means nobody is watching her right now."

"Even if we get Fiona to help though," Zoe said. "How can she get the documents we need? Well, after we determine what it is exactly what we need."

Danny nodded.

"Yes, could someone tell me what it is we're exactly trying to accomplish out of all this? We could be doing all this work and then discover that titanic is of no importance to us."

"Titanic was important enough to bury deep down and try to hide," Ruth said. "Look what he did to us these past few weeks and now he can walk away? Just so he can come after us again? Pin him now… Titanic has something worth hiding."

Harry smiled at her and eventually so did everybody else, including Danny.

* * *

><p>The next evening Harry invited Ruth over for dinner. She agreed as long as he let her buy the wine. He gave in after arguing and could hear her smile over the phone. They were currently on the couch sipping that wine talking to each other.<p>

"I honestly don't know how many times I am willing to argue with you about this." she laughed. He smiled and set his wine on the coffee table.

"Paris is a much better choice than New York City... do you know how many people are packed on the streets? Plus, from what I've heard there are at least seven McDonalds within a six block radius."

She smiled and put her glass down next to his.

"Actually, the part of New York City I want to see is Broadway."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I give up... there is no flipping your mind once you're set on something." he says with a smile. She smiled back. She curled up a bit to try and stay warm. His house was freezing. He frowned. "Cold?"

She nodded.

"Only a little, but I'm always cold. That's why I wear layers to work." she answered. He nodded and stretched out a bit motioning for her to come and sit with him. She gave a soft smile as her head found his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Better?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded... words weren't exactly forming in her head. She was about to say something when he kissed the top of her head and then all vocabulary was gone again. She hadn't realized that after a while she was tracing shapes on his chest as they sat in silence, just happy to have each other's company. He rested the side of his face on top of her head.

"Paris doesn't sound so bad..." she whispered eventually. She felt him smile and she moved her head to look up at him. He moved to her ear.

"I still won't go to New York." he teased. She sat up and playfully slapped him on the chest.

"It wasn't a bribe!" she said with a smile. He shrugged let her settle back in his arms. They continued to lay in peace. It was when her breathing got heavier that he realized she was asleep. He smiled and kissed her head.

"Good night my love." he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Ruth was getting annoyed now.

Harry was ready to punch something or someone.

There was a new tech working on the section D level and his eyes were always on Ruth. His name was David. Ruth ignored him as much as possible, but David always made sure they ran into each other somehow.

"Oh Ruth! I'm sorry I didn't see you…"

"It is fine. I am alright, Excuse me." Ruth said and moved past David. David called after her. Ruth bit her tongue as he caught up to her. They entered through the Pods and she continued to her desk. David stopped as she sat down.

"Would you like to have dinner tonight?" he asked with a smile. Ruth did not return the smile. Danny looked over and frowned. Ruth did not look like she was enjoying the company at her desk.

"No, I'm sorry but… I'm… it's complicated." Ruth answered. David's smile went away.

"At least let me buy you coffee." He offered. Ruth shook her head in the negative.

"No David. Now please, I have work to do."

David was about to protest when Harry called for Ruth. He had been watching the whole thing. Ruth quickly stood up and raced to Harry's office with a file. He shut the door.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked. Ruth nodded.

"Bloody man doesn't take no for an answer." She groaned and handed him the files to point to him where to sign.

"I could have him transferred to Africa." Harry said half joking.

"Could you please." Ruth said in a serious tone. Harry looked at her.

"Ruth… has he tried anything else on you?"

She shook her head.

"But the man is literally stalking me."

Harry stood up. He was very angry.

"I will deal with him." He growled. Ruth smiled a little inside. She found it attractive at how protective he was, but she can take care of herself. She left the office and headed to see Colin and Malcolm.

XXXX

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

Danny and Zoe raced into Harry's office without knocking. He sighed. What was the purpose of the door?

"What is it?" he asked.

"We've found something on the sunken ship." Danny said in code. Harry's eyes went wide and turned to look at them.

"Usual spot tonight I presume?"

Zoe and Danny nodded.

XXXX

The usual group met at Zoe and Danny's that night. Adam picked up dinner on his way over. He got two large orders of Chinese. Danny was sitting on top of the counter with Zoe in a chair next to the counter. Malcolm and Colin were sitting at the end of the dining table, Adam was leaned up against the door, and Ruth and Harry were on the couch.

"Danny was going through old security tapes from the airport Titanic flew out of and found something." Zoe said.

"I watched the terminals while Zoe watched the security and guess what," Danny said. Nobody answered him back. He sighed and hoped off the counter. "No where did I find or see Titanic. Nor did Zoe. I then looked at the footage from the gate entrance and even though the film was a bit banged up, I never saw Titanic in the line to get on the plane."

"So someone used her passport." Adam concluded. Danny nodded.

"And so we need to figure out which of these passengers it was." Malcolm put in. Zoe and Danny nodded.

"But with Mace around and making sure his presences is known, we can't use our computers to find out who each passenger is, plus we don't see all of the faces." Zoe finished. Harry nodded.

"What about a safe house?" Colin asked. Ruth shook her head.

"Mace could easily find it."

"We could ask Fiona…" Zoe said and looked at Adam. Adam nodded.

"I'll see if she can help us out." He said. Harry nodded.

"Good. Run the faces and first woman out of place we track her down."

Everyone agreed.

"You know though," Ruth began and they all looked at her. "That means Titanic never left England. She is still here whether she is alive or dead."

Adam nodded.

"We'll find out her last address see if we can do a bit of digging."

"What about Mace?" Danny asked. "I mean I think we should keep an eye on him."

"How?" Malcolm immediately asked.

"Danny, he has men everywhere." Zoe added. Ruth spoke up,

"I agree with Danny. For all we know he could be watching us everyday on the Grid."

"I think we will need a clean mistake free plan if we will try anything on Mace." Adam said. Harry nodded.

"Danny, Zoe, and Adam come up with a course of action. I also think we need to start meeting in other places as well, just in case Mace tries pulling something on us."

"We could meet at my house," Ruth suggested. Harry looked at her, but she ignored him. "It's in a private neighborhood."

Adam smiled, "Perfect. If you don't mind, if Fiona is going to help I'd like her involved in the meetings."

Harry agreed and Ruth seconded it. The meeting dispersed and everyone went home… except for Harry. Ruth asked if he wanted to come over to her house after the meeting and he gladly agreed.

"Tea or something stronger?" she asked as they entered her house. Harry had grown accustom to coming over. He put his shoes next to hers on the floor and his jacket hung next to hers in the closet.

"I had enough tea at Zoe's." Harry said. Ruth took that as a something stronger answer. She poured two small glasses of whiskey and brought them into the living room where she found him on the couch. She handed him her glass and he moved so she could rest up against him.

"Why did you suggest your house?" he asked after sitting in silence for a little bit. She took a sip of her drink and placed the glass on the table.

"We need a place to meet and we certainly aren't going to your house. Adam has Wes, Malcolm has his mother, and Colin…" She couldn't think of anything for Colin. He smiled.

"And Colin?"

She didn't answer. He leaned into her ear and whispered.

"Are you going to answer?"

She still didn't answer. He nuzzled her neck. Ruth reached for his glass and placed it on the table. She turned so she was straddling him. She leaned forward so her forehead rested against his. She grazed her lips against his and pulled back to tease him. He would have none of it. Harry was pleased when Ruth's arms snaked around his back and pulled his body closer. He placed his hands on her hips and helped bring her closer. He wondered if this was going where he thought it would go. He'd be pleased if it did, but would understand if she didn't want to yet. He slowly raised himself from reclining against the arm of the couch, his lips never leaving hers, and before either of them knew it he was on top of her on the couch. Her leg had wrapped around one of his. They eventually pulled back and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Harry..." she breathed against his ear. He brought his head up to hers. "Want to move this to a more comfortable location?"

He looked her in the eyes and saw hers were filled with love and lust. He got off of her and took both her hands in his.

"Are you sure?" he softly asked. She nodded and lead him back to her room. It was going to be a sleepless night.


	10. Chapter 10

For once, Harry was not the first one on the Grid. It came as quite a shock to Zoe and Danny when they came through the Pods and saw his office was dark. Danny frowned.

"That's a first. Harry is usually here before the sun even comes up."

Zoe chuckled as she moved to her desk.

"Notice how we even beat a certain analyst who is always here before us too." She said quietly. Danny's eyes went wide and he rolled his chair to sit next to Zoe.

"No," he said in disbelief. "Harry and Evershed? Come on Zoe."

Zoe smiled.

"Think about it Danny! Every time one of us burst into his office without knocking on his bloody door we get yelled at. Well the other day I saw Ruth do the same thing we did yesterday and she didn't get yelled at. He looked at her and smiled."

Danny took in what Zoe said and then his eyes went wide. Zoe smiled.

"It would also explain why Harry is cruel to that new tech David! David was hitting on Evershed yesterday and Ruth was about to punch the guy but then Harry yelled for her to come into his office."

Zoe laughed.

"See! And last night they sat very close to each other on the couch."

Danny shook his head. Zoe made excellent points. He rolled back to his desk shaking his head with a smile.

"But Danny," Zoe said in a serious tone. "This must stay between us. They seem like they want it kept quiet. I suggest we do that."

Danny nodded in agreement. A couple minutes later the Pods open again and Malcolm came through with Colin behind him. They said their good mornings to Zoe and Danny and made their way to the computers. Zoe smiled at Danny as Danny looked at the clock. Adam came next and immediately noticed Harry's absence.

"Harry at Whitehall?" He asked Zoe and Danny as he sat down at his desk. They both shrugged.

"We haven't seen or heard from him today." Zoe answered casually. Malcolm came out of the kitchenette and couldn't help but over hear what Zoe said. He glanced over to Ruth's desk and saw Ruth was missing as well. He was going to call Harry when he saw Harry come through the Pods. Malcolm smiled a little. Harry looked like he got no sleep last night. Zoe and Danny shot each other a look as Harry came in.

"Morning." Harry said and nodded to his team. He walked past Malcolm and Malcolm nodded at him and then went to rejoin Colin. Ruth came in fifteen minutes after Harry. She was wearing a red turtle neck and one of her skirts.

"Morning." She said cheerfully as she sat down at her desk. Zoe smiled.

"Good morning Ruth."

"Briefing in ten minutes!" Adam announced as he walked to Harry's office. Everyone nodded and gathered their things. They took their usual seats in the briefing room. Harry at the head of the table with Zoe and Ruth on each side of him, Danny next to Zoe, and Colin next to Danny. Adam next to Ruth with Malcolm on his other side.

"What have we got?" Harry asked starting off the meeting. Adam was about to speak when the door opened. David came in. Harry shot him a look and Ruth glared at him.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but this just came in for you sir." David said and handed Harry a letter. David quickly left, not wanting to be yelled at by Harry. Harry read the letter and he then got a look on his face. Everyone was puzzled.

"Harry, what is it?" Ruth asked after a long silence. Harry looked at Zoe.

"We had an operation a couple weeks ago with Zoe undercover if you recall," Harry began. Everyone nodded. Harry took a deep breath. "A police officer was killed during that operation and... the government is... (takes another deep breath) is charging Zoe for second degree murder."

Everyone looked at Zoe and Zoe went pale.

"What?" Danny growled. Harry bit his lip.

"The government believes that secret service officers who are involved in the murders of innocent civilians should not be let off just because of their status..."

Zoe was still speechless.

"You're not going to let them charge her are you?" Danny asked angrily. Harry looked at Danny then Zoe, and then back to Danny.

"They've already scheduled a hearing..."

Zoe looked at Harry. Harry could see the tears forming in her eyes. She remembered the case.

"This briefing will continue later." Harry said. Everyone nodded as Harry took Adam, Danny, and Zoe back to his office.

* * *

><p>The good morning mood that Ruth had woken up to this morning seemed like ages ago.<p>

_Harry awoke to a sight that pleased him. Ruth was lying on top of him with her face buried in his neck. He could get used to awakening like this. Last night was his fantasies coming true, only the real thing was better. He felt Ruth stir against him and soon she was awake._

_"Good morning." she said softly. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek. Ruth smiled and moved to roll off of him, but Harry wouldn't let her. Instead he rolled them so he was hovering over her._

"_Good morning to you too." he said and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed and pushed him over in one quick motion restraining him under her. He placed his hands on her hips. "Well, it's an even better morning now."_

_She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him._

_"I got two hours of sleep last night." she said. He smiled._

_"It didn't sound like you minded." he said and quickly flipped her so she was now pinned underneath him. She was blushing at his comment. She lay underneath him and he pulled her upper body towards him. He moved and kissed her passionately. Ruth then realized that the sun was shining into her room, which meant it was morning. She pulled away and quickly pushed Harry away. She heard him groan as she hopped out of bed and grabbed her robe._

_"Harry! We're going to be late for work if we keep that up. Go shower while I make the coffee."_

_Before he could respond, she was already out the door._

_"Bugger work." he mumbled as he got up to go shower._

_****_Ruth's flashbacks were disturbed when she saw Zoe, Adam, and Danny come from Harry's office. Zoe's eyes were red, but she held it together. Harry then followed them out. He looked madder than ever as he put his coat on and headed out of the pods.

"Harry's gone to speak to the Home Security." Adam announced.

Ruth sighed. This was going to be a long and frustrating day.


	11. Chapter 11

Zoe was going to have to flee. There was no way around it. The Grid was quiet. It was late, but Ruth and Adam stayed on the Grid to await Danny and Harry's return. They didn't speak to each other. The hearing had gone horrible and Zoe was sentenced to ten years. Adam was able to find a woman to take her place, but Zoe would still have to leave the country. It was nine o'clock when Danny and Harry appeared. Danny looked like he had been crying. He went to his desk without saying a word to anybody. Harry looked at Adam and then met Ruth's eyes. There was no sparkle, he looked like someone had just died. Harry made his way to his office and shut the door and then the blinds. Ruth stood up and moved over to Danny.

"Danny…" she said softly. Danny looked up at her. He then stood up and hugged Ruth. Ruth held him tightly as he heard Danny sniff. Adam stood up and patted Danny on the back. Danny pulled away from Ruth a gave a small smile as a thanks for the hug. He collected his jacket and headed out for the night.

"He really liked her, didn't he?" Adam asked and turned to Ruth. She sadly nodded. Adam looked in the direction of Harry's office. The blinds were still shut. "I wonder what is running in his mind right now. First Tom, then Zoe."

Harry was seated on his couch with a glass of whiskey in his hands. Zoe didn't deserve this. He thought back to a conversation they had before she left.

"_This is it then." Zoe cried to Harry. Harry pulled her in for a hug as Zoe cried. He held her close. _

"_I'm so sorry Zoe." He whispered. She pulled back and out of his arms. Tears were streaming down her face. She picked up her fake passport. She looked over at Danny who was crying as well._

"_Tell everybody I said good bye, promise me you will," Zoe said. Harry nodded. Zoe moved and hugged him one last time. She whispered in his ear, "Take care of Ruth, Harry. Don't let her go."_

_Harry was shocked at her words, but only held her tighter. A tear slid down his face. She kissed his cheek and moved away to the car. She turned and looked at Danny. Danny mouthed, 'I love you' and she smiled and then got in the car as the tears came again._

Harry took a big sip of his drink and put it on the table. The door slid open and Ruth appeared. It broke her heart to see him like this. Adam had gone home a couple minutes ago and they were the last ones on the Grid. She closed the door behind her and moved to sit next to him. She didn't say anything, she just looked at him.

"Drink?" he asked quietly but she shook her head in the negative.

"You should go home Harry, rest." She said back. He didn't answer or move. Ruth took his hand and intertwined them together. He gave a soft smile.

"She didn't deserve it Ruth, she didn't." Harry said. Ruth nodded.

"No, but you and Danny saved her from torture in prison. She'll be okay in time."

Harry nodded and stood up and pulled Ruth with him. He rubbed her hand with his and pulled her in for a hug. They stood like that in his office for a bit. He then kissed her temple.

"Come home with me, please?" Harry asked. Ruth looked in his eyes and nodded okay. He needed her tonight just for company.

* * *

><p>Morning came too quickly for everybody. Ruth awoke with Harry's arms protectively holding her against him. He was a wreck last night. She lightly kissed his shoulder blade and stayed in his embrace. Today was going to be a hard day, but then again what day isn't a hard day? She traced patterns on his arm until she felt him wake up. She looked up and met his eyes. There foreheads met and Ruth could feel him breathe against her.<p>

"Morning." she whispered. Harry didn't answer her.

_"Take care of Ruth, Harry. Don't let her go."_

Harry leant forward and captured her lips with his. It was a soft kiss with meaning. They pulled back and looked at each other.

"What time is it?" he asked. Ruth raised her neck to look over his shoulder.

"Five thirty to the dot."

He nodded and sat up, bringing her with him. She leant against him and rested her head on his chest. Their hands were still intertwined.

"Do you think Danny will come in today?" she asked.

"I gave him the morning off. I knew he'd need it."

She nodded. "He really loved her, didn't he?"

Harry shifted and she turned to look at him.

"Yes, yes I think he did."

He then kissed her as softly as he had before. Her hands found his face and she cupped it. She knew what he was thinking. Danny and Zoe never had a chance. They were complicated and now Danny will never know what it would have been like. Ruth knew Harry was thinking about their relationship. She pulled away.

"We're not Danny and Zoe," she whispered in his ear. "I'm not going anywhere."

Harry held her tight. She always knew what was running in his head.

_"Don't let her go."_

Harry was never going to let her go. He would do everything he could to keep her here with him. He made a promise to himself. This relationship he wouldn't screw up.


	12. Chapter 12

Ruth adored Fiona. She could see why Adam loves her so much. She was great in the field, too. They were currently working a kidnapping, much to Harry's dismay. Ruth tensed earlier when she saw Mace come through the Pods and go to Harry's office. Harry plays him well, acting as if he knows nothing. Zoe left Ruth all of her work on Operation Titanic before she fled. Jeanne had owned a small apartment before she disappeared. Adam checked it out and found another couple living there. There was nothing there they could use, but Ruth made a break on a car registration with the help of Fiona. They found the car was buried in a dump yard a couple miles from Jeanne's flat. Adam and Danny were going to check it out when the kidnapping case came in. Ruth was in the middle of something when she saw Harry come in. Nobody else was around. They were all in the field. He came over and propped himself on the edge of her desk. He reeked of alcohol, cigarettes, and a hit of perfume. She looked at him.

"Harry, not to be rude but may I suggest you invest in a new jacket and possibly shirt?" she said and saw mascara on his shirt. He sighed.

"Brenda," he said with a tone. "Used me as her pillow. The place itself smelt… like a strip joint."

Ruth raised her eyebrows, "And you would know what they smelt like because…?"

Harry was about to answer when her phone rang. He smirked.

"Saved by the bell." He said as he headed back to his office. She shook her head and smiled as she answered her phone.

* * *

><p>Harry took Ruth's advice and decided to change into a new shirt, but he only had the jacket he was wearing. He closed his blinds, but forgot to lock his door. He had his shirt off and was about to put on his clean one when somebody burst through the door. He was about to yell when he saw it was Ruth. She stood there wide eyes. He smirked at her.<p>

"It's not like you haven't seen it." he commented. Ruth's face immediately went cherry red. He slowly put his shirt on and buttoned it up. She still hadn't said anything. She snapped back to reality when he buttoned the second to last button.

"There's going to be a drop. Three million. Adam and Danny have gone to the club where the drop is to scope it out." She said looking into her files. Harry moved towards her and took them from her hands. She looked up to his face. He was still smiling and she was still red.

"I assume Malcolm and Colin will be in a van not far behind?" he asked as he returned to his desk. Ruth moved to the front of his desk.

"And Sam, though I think Malcolm is starting to get on Danny's nerves. Malcolm is strict on call signals and a whole bunch of other things."

Harry chuckled. He grabbed something from his desk and then moved towards his door, Ruth stayed where she was.

"Are you just going to stand there?" he finally asked. She snapped out of it again and moved towards the door. He was still smiling. She frowned,

"What?"

He moved to her ear, "Don't worry. I have x-rated flashbacks of the other night, too."

Ruth went red again as Harry exited his office with a smile.

* * *

><p>Ruth couldn't believe the baby was dead. Though the operation ended, she still couldn't believe it. It was all for fame and money. She went home without saying good night to Harry. She sat down on the couch with a small glass of apple juice. She wasn't in the mood for anything stronger. She wrapped up in a blanket with Fidget at her feet. She turned the TV on and just flipped around. She heard a faint knock at the door. She got up and out of the warmth of her blanket and met whoever was at the door, though she already knew who it would be. She opened the door and her instincts were right. She let him in without saying a word. He closed the door and pulled her in for a hug. She didn't struggle or move away. They just stood in her hallway until he slowly moved them to her living room. He lay on the couch and pulled her on top of him. Then threw the blanket on them.<p>

"So what are we watching?" he whispers. She shrugged.

"I haven't really been paying attention. My minds been on other things."

"Alfie?" he asked. When she didn't answer he knew that was the answer. He kissed the top of her head. "I know, part of me wishes the world knew the truth about Brenda."

She nodded in agreement.

"I can't even imagine doing that to my child."

Harry wondered what her thoughts were on children. Whether she ever wanted children or not. Harry knew he was getting older, but the thought of having a child with Ruth warmed his heart.

Ruth wondered what his thoughts were on children. Whether he ever wanted another child. He was getting older and she knew that, but the thought of having a child with Harry warmed her heart.

He rubbed circles on her back as they lay there.

"I think Fiona will fit in well with the team." Harry said. Ruth gave a small smile.

"Yes, I agree. She and Danny get along very well and Fiona works magic around Adam. The way she took Adam this afternoon made me laugh."

Harry smiled as he remembered the moment.

"Though I think Adam will drive her insane. He's quite protective."

Ruth smiled.

"Yes well, sometimes women like a sense of protection and sometimes the man really needs to back off."

Harry chuckled. He thought back to himself yelling at David and her mind floated to the same thing.

"David is quite afraid of me now I believe." he said with a smile. Her smile grew.

"I'm not complaining this time. Though if you keep it up, people will catch on."

Harry nodded, "I know. I just don't..."

Ruth cut him off and lifted her head to kiss him lightly.

"I know."

He smiled and nuzzled her neck. Eventually they made their way upstairs only to wrap themselves back in their earlier position on the couch. Ruth was glad her night didn't consist of her drinking the sadness away. She had someone she loved dearly with her and she closed her eyes with a small smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Today, Adam, Danny, Fiona, and Ruth spent the afternoon in the abandoned junk yard looking for Jeanne's car.

"This is disgusting." Danny said as he looked around at all the crap. Adam chuckled.

"Ruth, let me see the picture again." Fiona said. Ruth and Fiona were busy looking for the car while Adam and Danny looked through all the junk. Fiona shook her head at Adam and Danny and looked at the picture.

"It most likely won't look like this though." Ruth pointed out. Fiona smiled and nodded in agreement.

Adam and Danny were a couple feet ahead of the girls looking around and making sure they were alone.

"There has to be hundreds of cars here." Danny said as he kicked the bumper of one. The bumper then fell off. Fiona and Ruth laughed at him. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps we should split up." Ruth suggested. Danny and Adam looked at each other.

"Alright. Fi and I…"

"I'm going with Ruth," She cut in. Adam looked at her. "I have a gun."

Adam gave in quickly. He and Danny headed left and the women headed right.

"Men." Fiona mumbled. Ruth smiled as the began their search. They were ten minutes into their search when Ruth saw a car that looked similar to the one they needed.

"Here!" She said. Fiona turned and held the picture. It looked similar. She and Ruth made her way over to the red 2001 Pontiac grand am car. It was rusty and head a horrible smell. They both smelt it.

"The rest of the yard doesn't smell as bad as it does over here." Fiona said. Ruth nodded as they made their way to look in the car. The driver side window was shattered. Fiona reached in and opened the door from the inside. Fiona leant in to look around. Ruth took a look in the back seats.

"Anything in the compartments?" Ruth asked. Fiona reached and pulled them open. Inside were some papers. She pulled them out and handed them to Ruth. She flipped through them.

"I've got a car insurance paper, paper with nothing on it…" Ruth said out loud. Fiona got out of the car and moved to the back seats. She reached in and took out a pocket knife from her pocket.

"I'm going to check the cushions in case anything is hidden."

Ruth nodded as she watched Fiona. She knew how to work a knife. To there luck Fiona was right. In one of the back seat cushions was a small case. Fiona pulled it and smiled at Ruth.

"Do we dare check the trunk without Adam and Danny?" she asked Fiona. Fiona smiled and pulled out some tweezers.

"And let all the men have fun?" she asked and bent down to pick the trunk lock. Ruth pushed it open and a horrible smell came out. Fiona and Ruth flew back from the car gasping for air. "Holy-!"

Ruth nodded with Fiona's statement. Her stomach agreed to. Ruth moved away from Fiona and threw up in a pile of spare car parts. Fiona patted her back with one hand and held her other hand to her nose.

"Now we can call the guys." Ruth gasped as she slowly stood up straight. Fiona nodded. She pulled out her cell and called Adam. They found Fiona and Ruth within five minutes. Danny looked in the trunk and put his hand to his mouth. Adam looked away in disgust.

"I think we found Titanic." Adam sadly said. Ruth turned and threw up again and Fiona held her hair back.

* * *

><p>"It's her." Adam stated. The team was gathered at Ruth's house discussing what had been found. Jeanne's remains had been found in the trunk of the car in a questionable condition. Nobody spoke for a moment until Harry got up and went to the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of wine and pulled out six glasses. He brought them back to the living room. He passed out the wine and they drank in silence.<p>

"How long are we going to leave her remains in the junk yard?" Fiona asked. There was no way they could get the body back for an autopsy without someone asking who she was or what operation they were running. "We should try and figure out how she died."

"Mace killed her." Harry said roughly. Ruth looked at Harry.

"As much as I want to believe that we can't jump to that conclusion." Ruth snapped back. Harry met her gaze until she looked away and to Malcolm.

"I think now would be a good time to investigate this case, don't you think?" he said and signaled for Colin to put the case on the coffee table. He clicked it open and inside were a bunch of papers and other things. Adam grabbed a hand full and he and Fiona sat on the floor next to the couch to go through them. Ruth grabbed some too for her, Harry, and Danny to go through. The three sat on the couch with Ruth in the middle while Malcolm and Colin sat in the arm chairs and went through pictures.

"I've got pictures of Mace meeting people." Malcolm said.

"So do we!" Fiona said and handed Malcolm a photo. Danny found a document.

"This looks like a copy of a government document. Between us and Iran." he said and handed it to Harry. Harry's eyes went wide.

"This is an old nuclear power plant agreement that went south almost ten years ago."

Nobody spoke as Harry read the file. Adam finally spoke up,

"What is she doing with a file like that?"

"She could have found Mace with it and hid it for herself. Whatever she was working on." Fiona suggested.

"Which we still haven't established what she was working on," Danny added. "We know she was looking into Mace but would she really go as far as marrying him to get information?"

"She must of had something good on him." Ruth said softly.

"I've got a passport." Colin said and tossed it to Danny.

"Well Titanic also has the name of Elizabeth Roads, American."

Ruth heard Harry swear under his breath.

"Is it a fake?" Adam asked. Danny looked it over.

"If it is, it's a bloody good one."

"This gets better and better." Harry growled.

"Would the Americans really send someone undercover to marry Mace? I thought Mace had connections with the Americans?" Fiona asked. Adam spoke before Harry could.

"Mace also thinks Harry is on civil terms with him but that's not true."

Fiona frowned.

"No need to be snappy Adam." she hissed back. Malcolm stood and grabbed the wine and moved it to the kitchen.

"Anways..." Danny said before Adam and Fiona began arguing more. "The car insurance in the car was for Titanic. If she was under cover her past as Elizabeth has been erased. This operation wouldn't have been cooked up by a bunch of amateurs."

"And if Mace discovered she was indeed a spy he would get rid of her quickly." Ruth added.

"Alright," Harry said standing up. "We need to keep everything safe so we'll split up the piles. Adam and Fiona take what you have, same goes for the rest of you."

Everyone nodded and got up, collected their things, and left until it was only Ruth and Harry.

"Are you staying tonight?" Ruth asked, but her tone wasn't completely kind. Harry frowned and followed her into the kitchen.

"Only if you want me to," he said back. Ruth didn't turn and look at him. "Hey, what's going on?"

She finally turned and looked at him.

"You can't just pin this on Mace. I want him to be guilty just as much as you but you have to keep your mind open."

"My gut is telling me it is Mace." Harry said back angrily. Ruth bit her lip.

"And does your gut have solid evidence? No."

Harry knew she was right about that. She moved and put the glasses in the sink.

"I'm going to bed," she announced after a while. "Come if you'd like, but I plan on sleeping tonight."

Harry held back what he wanted to say so he wouldn't get her more angry than she already was.

"I don't like going to sleep angry." he said. Ruth made her way to the hall and up two stairs before she turned and looked at him.

"Then either sleep on the couch or go home."

And with that Ruth turned and slammed her door shut. Harry made the move to go home, but changed his mind and went to the couch instead. He wanted to be here in the morning when she woke up so they could talk... whether it was friendly words or anger.

_Author's note:_

_I'm debating about whether I want to keep Fiona alive or not. I was bummed when she died and didn't like how they changed Adam's character. Suggestions would be great! Thanks!_


	14. Chapter 14

She was a bit shocked when she came downstairs. She had expected Harry to go home after their little argument, but there he was sleeping on her couch. He looked rather uncomfortable and then it hit her. This was their first fight... as a couple. Sometimes she couldn't believe that in her head "a couple". She wasn't sure if dating Harry was the best idea, but now she is glad she did. It was nice having someone there. She thought back to their fight last night. She didn't have a doubt in her mind that she was wrong, but she did feel a bit guilty at how she reacted to him. She slowly moved towards the couch and sat on the edge near his head. Her hand grazed over his cheek and then she leaned down to kiss him. She stayed there for a moment and then pulled back slowly. He began to wake up and she kissed him again. This time, though half asleep, Harry responded. After a minute she pulled back and saw his eyes were open and looking at her. He saw her eyes were much softer than they were last night when she went upstairs. His hand found hers and he held it. It's like they were talking without words. She saw his eyes were softer and apologetic. She leaned in and let her forehead against his.

"You stayed." she whispered. He responded by kissing her lightly. She eventually curled her legs up and rested against him on the couch.

"You were right," he eventually said. She turned and looked up at him. "Evidence."

She smiled and kissed him.

"I admit I reacted a bit... harsh." she said. He sat up a bit and took her with him. He brushed her hair behind her ears.

"That was our first..."

"Yes, and it's over." she said finishing with a smile that made him smile. He looked at the clock.

"I suppose we should get up now," he said sadly. She nodded in agreement and got up. Harry got up, but slower than her. She looked at him. "You're couch is not meant for sleeping on."

She rolled her eyes with a smile and continued to the kitchen to make coffee to start their day.

* * *

><p>"Come on Adam, tell me what you're getting Fiona!" Ruth begged. Adam shook his head with a smile.<p>

"You could be her spy."

Ruth put on an innocent face. Adam shook his head and she sighed. Harry was walking by and caught their conversation.

"Get her chocolates. Can't go wrong there."

Ruth and Adam looked at each other and Ruth broke into a fit of giggles. Harry still confused just continued on.

"Chocolates? He really needs help in the romance department." Adam said. Ruth laughed. Danny came over.

"What are we laughing about?" he asked.

"Harry and his lack of romance." Adam said. Danny smiled and signaled for them to lean in.

"He's got some romance. I caught him on his computer this morning ordering and sending flowers to someone. I didn't see the address though."

Ruth bit her tongue. Adam smiled and Ruth smiled to play along.

"Harry? Section D Head with an outside life? Not something I can picture." Adam said. Danny nodded.

"Though, these past few months he's been in a much better mood than he has been in years." Danny added. Adam nodded in agreement.

"Harry hasn't always acted like that?" Ruth asked still playing along though with a hint of curiosity. Danny shook his head.

"He had quite a temper, well he still does but you rarely see the ugly side now. Whoever this woman is we need to buy a drink for." he joked. Adam laughed as he stood to put his coat on.

"Could always follow him," Adam joked. Ruth bit her tongue again. "See who the next Lady Pearce will be."

Ruth laughed and shook her head.

"Adam, Harry from what I've heard can pick up a follower within seconds. He'd have your head if he found out you were snooping around his private life."

Danny laughed and nodded in agreement to Ruth.

"Best stay out of it mate."

Adam laughed and nodded.

"Suppose, still it's good he's getting out there."

And with that Adam headed to the Pods and left. Ruth returned to her work feeling something she's never felt with a man. _Love._

* * *

><p>Harry was very bad at ordering things online. He was a damn good spook, but when it came to the website, he sometimes had troubles. He wanted to send Ruth flowers and so he did, he just didn't realize the amount.<p>

Ruth was sitting on her couch reading a book when her doorbell rang. She stood and expected it to be Harry, but was a bit shocked when it wasn't. It was the flower delivery guy. Ruth smiled and signed a sheet. The man came back with a package.

"Thank you." she said and was going to close the door when the man stopped her.

"Ma'am! That's not all of them."

Ruth looked at him and put the box down on the table next to the door and waited. The man came out of the van with 15 more boxes, a dozen per box. Her jaw dropped. The man smiled at her.

"Someone really loves you."

She nodded still a bit in shock as he set the boxes down for her and left. She was going to close the door when he stopped her again. There was even more. 15 more boxes and then that was finally it. Ruth now found herself in the living room with 31 boxes of flowers. She had NO IDEA where she was going to put them all. She wondered if she even had enough vases. She started with the first fifteen boxes. The first one she opened had a card with the red roses.

_'Red, The ultimate symbol of romantic love and enduring passion'_

She opened the next box. Every box had a card.

'_White, Representing humility, purity and innocence'_

_'Yellow, Representing friendship, joy and caring'_

_'Pink, Symbolizing gentility, admiration and happiness'_

_'Orange, symbolize enthusiasm, attraction, and desire'_

Every box had a color and a meaning. Ruth eventually found herself in tears of happiness. She was putting the flowers in the vases that she could find when the doorbell rang again. She stood up. As much as she loved the flowers, she hoped there wasn't more. She had plenty to last her a couple of months. She smiled when she found it was Harry this time. He smiled and was surprised when she threw herself at him and kissed him deeply. He responded and pushed her into the house and kicked the door shut. She pulled away and they moved to the living room where his eyes went wide. There were flowers everywhere. She smiled at his reaction.

"31 boxes of flowers, Adam was wrong. You do have romance in you."

He nodded not even paying attention to most of the statement. His eyes were fixed on the flowers.

"I'm glad you like them." he said and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She couldn't help but laugh.

"How many boxes did you mean to send?" she asked. Harry looked at her. "Harry, I know your website skills are awful."

He chuckled.

"Three boxes... I must have hit a one after it."

She smiled and turned so she was facing him in his embrace.

"I'm going to need to buy more vases."

He smiled and kissed her. He reached around Ruth and picked up an orange flower. She smiled.

"Orange is for..." he began when she cut in.

"Enthusiasm, attraction, and desire."

She smiled and took both his hands and led him upstairs.

Adam was most certainly wrong. He did have romance in him... more than he expected!


	15. Chapter 15

xx The rating on this chapter is pushing it a bit so fair warning

She woke up. She found herself wrapped tightly in Harry's embrace. She was pressed so her face was up against her chest. She could tell by his breathing that he was awake. She kissed his chest lightly and moved back a bit to look at him. He smiled as she raised herself to kiss him. She hadn't really looked at him until she pulled away. He was wearing glasses and a book was lying beside him.

"Is it sad that I have just discovered you wear glasses?" she asked and took them off him. He smiled and took them from her and put them and the book on the dresser.

"No, I'm sure there is much that I have yet to find out about you."

She smiled and kissed him again. He raised her so she was straddling him. She moaned as he gently placed a trail of kisses down her neck, leaving goosebumps. He flipped her and laid her on her stomach. He rested a hand on her side. Ruth tried to move, but Harry took her wrists and kept them down next to her head.

"Harry..." she said but trailed off. Harry leaned and kissed the side of her neck. Knees on each side of her, her desperately waiting, and then the phone rang. Harry wanted to ignore it so badly, but he knew he couldn't. Ruth knew he couldn't. He bent down and kissed her neck as she sighed.

"Wait here." he whispered. She nodded and felt him get off the bed and answer the phone with a groan. She turned over and saw the clock read 5:30am. She would have to get up in half an hour. She knew Harry said to wait, but she also knew they would be late. It was Fiona's birthday too, and after her and Danny's operation they were going to throw her a surprise party. She got up and grabbed her robe. She went into the bathroom and started the shower. She heard the door opened and turned to see Harry standing there.

"You didn't wait." he pouted and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"We have to get ready. Adam would kill us if we messed up his schedule for today." she said. Harry groaned. She was indeed right. He was about to leave the bathroom when she spoke up again,

"There is a way we can save water."

He smiled and turned to her who had the same smile.

* * *

><p>Ruth came to the Grid first. To her surprise, Danny was already there. She smiled and walked over to him.<p>

"And what would you be doing here so early?" she asked. He opened his drawer and she looked to see a wrapped box. "Fiona's present?"

He nodded and shut his door.

"Adam also wanted me to hide the party decorations. Only I know where they are." he said with a smirk. Ruth smiled.

"Care to tell me?"

Danny shook his head and stood up with a smile.

"Nope! You'll know when I get back. Is that..." He moved closer to Ruth and picked a flower petal off her jacket. It was a red one. He frowned. _Where had he remembered red flowers? _

"Well, I better prepare for this afternoon's operations." she said and moved to her desk quickly. Danny nodded. He moved through the Pods, but stopped.

"If I'm not back in time for the party, make sure Fiona gets her gift, promise?"

Ruth smiled and nodded. Danny smiled and headed out through the pods.

* * *

><p>"Harry!"<p>

Harry looked up from his desk and looked at Ruth running into his office.

"Yes?"

"Something's wrong, with... with Adam. I think... something is wrong."

Harry looked up from his work.

"How do you know?"

She sat down across from him.

"He thanked me for suggesting the chocolates for Fiona."

Harry frowned, "But I..."

"Yes, I know you did but he was very clear. Adam and Danny were talking about it after..."

"Talking about me?" Harry asked with a frown. Ruth nodded.

"Yes, but that's not the point. Harry, something is wrong. Please trust me on this."

Harry looked Ruth in the eyes. He trusted her.

"Okay. I will Red Flash the team and if they aren't here within half an hour have Malcolm and Colin trace Adam's phone."

Ruth nodded and hurried out. This couldn't be happening. He sat down and rubbed his head. And to think he had thoughts about coming in late.

* * *

><p>He remembered.<p>

Where he had seen the red flowers.

On Harry's computer screen.

He was ordering red flowers, orange, white, and many more.

They were for Ruth.

It explained everything.

Why Harry was softer and his temper was more managed. Ever since Ruth came, he has changed.

Why he never yelled at Ruth for barging into his office, he didn't mind.

Why Ruth got so upset in Tom's arms.

He knew this was it as the phone went to Fiona's face and she cried to Adam.

He prayed for Ruth and Harry.

He prayed for Fiona and Adam.

For love, the love he wished he had with Zoe.

This was it.

* * *

><p>Ruth was crying harder than she thought possible. The gunshot, Fiona's scream, this couldn't be happening. Before she knew it, she found herself crying in Malcolm's arms in the control room. Malcolm held her close until he saw Harry appear from around the corner. Malcolm nodded and let Harry take over. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple to calm her down. Malcolm shut the control room doors and made sure nobody went in. She eventually slowed her tears and just stayed in Harry's arms. He kissed the top of her head.<p>

"Why today?" she whispered. Harry shook his head.

"Danny knew what he was doing," he whispered back. "He did it to save Adam from having to make a choice nobody should ever have to make."

She nodded in his chest and pulled back slightly. Her eyes were red and her face was damp from the tears. He brushed a piece of loose hair back behind her ear. She leaned into his touch.

"We should go back." she said after a while. He nodded, but kissed her cheek before they went back out. Fiona was still out there and needed to be saved.

* * *

><p>Adam was with Fiona at the hospital. Ruth stayed with Danny as long as she could, but eventually they took his body away. She found herself back at the Grid at his desk just looking at his things. She opened his desk drawer.<p>

_"If I'm not back in time for the party, make sure Fiona gets her gift, promise?"_

Ruth brushed away the tears in her eyes and closed the drawer. She gazed towards Harry's empty office. The Home Secretary pulled him away before he and she had a chance to speak. She moved away from his desk, she just wanted one last look before everything was cleaned up. She knew when she came in the next morning it would be emptied. She went and got her jacket and headed for the Pods when she stopped and looked at his desk one more time. She went back, opened the drawer, and took the gift. She made a promise that Fiona would get it, and she intended on keeping it. With the gift in her arms, she left the Grid for home in hopes Harry would show up tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a week since Danny's death. Though everyone on the Grid liked Zaf, they still missed Danny. Ruth had given Fiona the present Danny left her and hugged Fiona as she cried.

Ruth was sitting on Harry's bed reading a book while Harry showered. Tomorrow was Danny's funeral. Ruth prayed all terrorists stayed inactive for at least two hours. Harry came out of the bathroom and interrupted Ruth's thoughts. He was dressed in his pajamas and walked over to the bed and laid down. He sighed and closed his eyes as he lay on his back. Ruth put her book down and crawled into his welcoming stretched arm and leant against him. She drew circles on his chest as they sat there in silence.

"What did you tell Danny's parents?" she finally asked.

"The truth," he said. Ruth looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "I said he worked for MI-5 and died in the field to save a colleague. I didn't say how he died. The rest of his family and friends believe he worked for the health department and was in an accident. Hit by a drunk driver."

Ruth closed her eyes and buried her face into his side. Harry kissed the top of her head. Ruth was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Harry mumbled.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Ruth asked as Harry threw a shirt and boxers on. He shrugged.

"Wait here." he said. Ruth nodded and watched him head downstairs to answer the door.

Harry opened the door and was shocked to see who was standing there.

"Catherine," he said softly. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying. Harry quickly pulled her inside. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

Catherine looked at her father.

"I heard about Danny."

Harry raised his eyebrows with a slight frown. Who would have told Catherine? She sensed he was trying to figure out how she knew.

"Adam called me and told me. He knew about me and Danny..."

Harry nodded and led her to the living room. They sat down.

"I didn't know you were that close." Harry said softly and rubbed her back. She shrugged.

"He was sweet and fun conversation. Even after I knew his name wasn't Chris I still found I enjoyed hanging around him." she said. Harry smiled softly. He then remembered Ruth was upstairs. He didn't know if she would want to meet Catherine... or if Catherine would want to meet her.

"Okay, I'm going to run upstairs and change into... well clothing," Harry said and stood. Catherine nodded. "Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

Catherine watched her father hurry upstairs. She went into the kitchen and then saw the fridge. She took out some milk and was pouring a glass when she saw a purse on the kitchen table. She turned a light on and slowly walked over. A purse, a jacket, heels, she now knew why her father hurried upstairs.

Meanwhile upstairs...

Harry quickly made his way back to his room. Ruth was laying down waiting for him.

"Who was it?" she mumbled. Harry could tell she was exhausted.

"Catherine..." Ruth's eyes opened and she sat up and looked at him. "She heard about Danny. She's downstairs in the kitchen. I didn't know if you wanted to meet her yet so I said I was coming up for pants."

Ruth nodded. She got out of bed and put a t-shirt on, pajama pants, and slippers. Harry watched her.

"If she is in the kitchen then she saw my purse, jacket, heels, all of my things. Might as well since she knows your not alone."

Harry nodded. He came over to her and stood closely.

"Do you mind meeting her? I mean besides Malcolm, nobody knows about us."

She nodded. She took his hand and held it.

"No, I don't mind. She's different. She's your daughter. It's not like Adam is downstairs."

Harry smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Wait by the stairs and I'll talk to her then signal when you can come in."

She nodded. Harry put pants on and headed back downstairs. Ruth waited and then sat down at the top of the stairs to listen in. Harry entered the kitchen and saw Catherine sitting at the table. She was looking at all of Ruth's things, but her gaze fell on her father when he came back in. He made his way over to her and leant against the counter near her.

"So... I know it is late, but did I come at a bad time?" she asked trying to hold it together. He shook his head.

"No, I suppose you want to know about why there is..." he began but she cut him off.

"Only if you want to tell me. It's really none of my business."

Harry moved from the counter and sat beside Catherine.

"You're my daughter. It is every bit your business."

She took in a breath and turned to him.

"Who is she?"

Harry didn't really know how to begin.

"Her name is Ruth, Ruth Evershed. She and I have been seeing each other for awhile now. It'll be a year in a couple of weeks."

Catherine nodded.

"So this isn't just some 'fling'?"

Harry gave a small smile.

"No, no I'd like to think we're more serious than that."

All Catherine could do was nod.

"Do you love her?"

Harry didn't answer for a moment. He just looked at his daughter. She could see the sparkle in his eyes as he thought. Something she had never seen when he was with her mother.

"Yes, I love her to death. She brings out the better side of me."

Catherine gave a small smile.

"How did you meet her?"

Harry told Catherine how she met Ruth, how they're relationship started, everything he could tell her.

"And so only your friend Malcolm knows?" Catherine asked at the end of it all. Harry nodded.

"You and him. We don't want our private affairs being broadcasted to the world. It's our business."

Catherine took in a deep breath. She looked down the hall towards the living room.

"Is she asleep?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, she is waiting for me to get her. She wants to meet you, but I wasn't sure if you would want to..."

Catherine paused for a minute, taking it all in. Her mind was battling whether she wanted to tonight. She saw the sparkle in her father's eyes and that determined that she wanted to. See who has turned her father into a new man.

"I want to."

Harry smiled and kissed her head.

"I'll be back."

He found Ruth at the top of the stairs with her eyes watering. He smiled and held his hand out to help her up. She buried her face in him and he smiled.

"You were listening." he whispered. She nodded. He went to her ear. "I love you."

She smiled against him.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Harry brought Ruth downstairs and was holding her hand as they made their way to the kitchen. Catherine stood up and gave a small smile. Harry did mention Ruth was younger, but it didn't bother them. Catherine wouldn't let it bother her.<p>

"Ruth, this is my daughter Catherine," Harry said. He turned and looked at Catherine. "Catherine, this is Ruth Evershed."

Ruth and Harry moved towards the table. Catherine stuck her hand out. Ruth smiled and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ruth."

Ruth smiled, "The pleasure is all mine."

This night was turning into much more than what Harry had expected. What he didn't know was tomorrow would be filled with more surprises... not all of them good.


	17. Chapter 17

Ruth woke up early and before Harry. Today was Danny's funeral. She put her pajamas back on and headed downstairs to make some tea. To her shock, she found Catherine already down there with a cup of tea and looking out the window. Catherine didn't see her until Ruth made a slight cough noise. Catherine turned and gave a small smile. She hated to admit it, but she liked Ruth. She, her father, and Ruth talked for about two hours last night and Catherine found Ruth rather enjoyable.

"Good morning." Catherine said softly. Ruth smiled.

"Good morning." she answered back and made her way over to the tea pot and poured herself a cup. She could feel Catherine's gaze on her.

"What do you see in my dad?" Catherine asked suddenly. Ruth turned from pouring her tea and looked at Catherine. Catherine tried to look serious, but Ruth has seen that look on her father too. There was softness and curiosity, too. Ruth took her tea and moved to sit at the table with Catherine, but not directly next to her. Ruth wasn't quite sure how to answer Catherine. Ruth saw a side of Harry that he only let her see.

"He can be a bastard at work, impatient, guileful, and will do anything and everything in his power to protect the innocent. Though only few see the soft, loving, caring, and gentle side."

Catherine's eyebrows went up, "And you're the one who sees it, right?"

It wasn't really a question. Though Catherine had only met Ruth a few hours ago she could tell it was true. Ruth's blush confirmed it. Catherine gave a small smile.

"I haven't seen my dad like this since I was six. It was kind of nice last night... seeing that side of him again."

Ruth smiled and sipped her tea. "He talks about you all the time, you and Graham."

Catherine gave a small laugh. Ruth didn't know how she should react to that. Catherine changed the subject before Ruth could question her laugh.

"What time are you leaving for the funeral?"

Ruth took a deep breath, just thinking about the funeral wanted to make her cry.

"It begins at noon so around eleven. Are you coming with us?"

Catherine shook her head. Ruth frowned, she thought that was the reason for Catherine coming.

"I don't think it would be appropriate," Ruth didn't see anything wrong with it, but she felt like she was missing part of the puzzle. Catherine could tell Ruth was trying to figure it out. Catherine said her last sentence quietly and softly, "Danny and I... well we sort of..."

Now Ruth understood. Ruth nodded so Catherine wouldn't have to finish her sentence.

"And I take it your dad never found out about that night?" Ruth asked. Catherine shook her head.

"I knew he would flip out and go after Danny. He can be..."

"Over-protective" the both said. They then both smiled.

"I take it then he is quite protective of you?" Catherine asked with a smirk as she sipped her tea. Ruth nodded with a smile.

"There was one new tech guy back when we were first seeing each other," Ruth began. Catherine sat back in the chair and listened with amusement. "His name was David and he took an interest in me and by interest I mean watching me from behind corners and following me around the Grid. He literally asked me out every day and Harry was fuming by the end of week one of him being there. He saw David trying to ask me out again and so he stormed out of his office and yelled for me to come to his office right away. It took a while calming him down, but then he joked about sending him to... Africa I think it was, and I replied seriously. I didn't see David come in on Monday. I had asked where he went, but Harry said 'He went away'."

Catherine laughed and Ruth smiled. She honestly had no idea what happened to David, not that she really cared. Harry then appeared in the kitchen and loved the picture in front of him. Ruth smiling and Catherine laughing.

"This is a nice way to wake up." he said and walked over to Ruth and kissed the top of her head. Ruth and Catherine smiled at Harry.

"Ruth was just telling me about David." Catherine said with a smirk seeing if she could get a reaction out of him. Harry made a small growl and moved to get tea. Ruth chuckled.

"But I never did find out what happened to him." Ruth said playing along. Harry came back over and sat next to Ruth.

"I said he went away."

Ruth smiled.

"Where?"

Harry put on a fake frown and looked at her, "Does it matter? Not like your available anyways."

Ruth smiled and Catherine chuckled and stood up.

"Do you have a shower I can use?" she asked and put her mug on the counter. Harry nodded.

"Guest bathroom is two doors down from your room."

She nodded and disappeared up the stairs. Ruth turned and looked at Harry who did not look happy anymore. She frowned.

"What is it?" she asked and took his hand. Harry stood up and went to the fridge. She turned and watched him.

"Danny slept with my little girl." he growled angrily. Ruth sighed. She didn't realize he got up sooner than they thought. Harry slammed the fridge shut as he cracked two eggs and put them in a pan. Ruth stood up and went over to him.

"Don't do this Harry." she whispered.

"When I told Danny to get as close as he could I did not mean THAT close!" he said and threw the shell into the trash violently.

"And what would you have done?" Ruth yelled back. "Sent him off like you did David? You didn't need to know about them! Catherine is a grown woman Harry no matter how many times you say she isn't."

"He told her the next day who he was! Do you know how that could have looked? Her thinking I gave orders for him to shag her?" he yelled back and turned the stove on.

Ruth took a deep breath and stepped back from him.

"It's not like you can do anything now." she whispered and the tears fell from her eyes. Harry could hear the hurt in her voice. Ruth turned and went upstairs, slamming the bedroom door behind her. Harry took a deep breath and turned the stove off. His appetite was gone. He didn't want to lose his temper like that. He went upstairs and opened the bedroom door. He found Ruth curled in a ball on the bed crying. He closed the door slightly, but not all the way. He went over and leant over next to Ruth. He stroked her hair and kissed it.

"I'm so sorry. I was out of line." he whispered. Ruth sat up, her eyes were red and her face was wet.

"Damn right you were," she said and buried her face in his chest. Harry held her tight as she cried. She was now completely on his lap. Her head against his shoulder. "I miss him."

Harry nodded and kissed her lightly.

"I miss him, too." he said and leant their foreheads together. Harry kissed her again, but with more passion than the first. Ruth wrapped her hands around his neck and played with his short hair as he kissed her. When the broke apart, she had stopped crying. She moved and held his hand. He squeezed it back. They had a long day ahead of them.


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you sure you don't want to stay any longer?"

Catherine smiled as she closed the trunk of her car. She turned to Harry.

"I've been here for a week. I have to get back to work."

Harry gave a soft smile and then hugged Catherine. He kissed her temple.

"Be safe, promise me."

Catherine smiled and nodded her head. Harry pulled away. She opened her car door but then turned to her dad one more time. "Don't worry," she said. "I won't say anything about you and Ruth."

Harry smiled and nodded his appreciation. He was very glad Ruth and she were getting along. Catherine smiled once more and then got in her car. She turned it on and waved one last time before driving away. Harry sighed. It had been one hell of a week between explosions and Danny's funeral. He never brought up Danny and Catherine's night to Catherine, best if she thought he didn't know. He turned and headed back into his house. He took out a glass and poured tea instead of whiskey and sat down at the table. It felt so empty and quiet without Ruth. He didn't like the feeling. He didn't like not having her around. He wanted to spend every night with her. He made up his mind. He was going to ask Ruth to move in with him. He pulled out his cell and hit her speed dial number.

"Hello?" he heard. He smiled.

"It's me."

Ruth gave a small laugh. "Yes, Harry I do have caller ID I saw it was you."

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked and finished his tea as he waited for a response.

"Fiona and I are going shopping then out to dinner." she said. Harry gave a soft smile. Fiona and Ruth got along very well, more than he thought they would.

"How late are you going to be out?"

"Latest is nine I believe."

"Do you want to come over after... I mean if you're not tired. Kind of lonely without you here."

He could hear Ruth smile and he knew she must be blushing.

"That is sweet to know I'm wanted. I'll call you when I'm heading over."

Harry smiled. "I will see you then, I love you."

Ruth smiled, too. "Yes I know you do."

Harry laughed and hung up.

* * *

><p>Ruth got home around eight thirty, grabbed an overnight bag, and headed over to Harry's. She was greeted by Scarlet at the door and Harry grabbing the dog to hold her back from pouncing on Ruth.<p>

"I never get greeted by that from Fidget." she said with a smile and put her bags down by the stairs. Harry smiled and put Scarlet down after she was settled. He went over to Ruth and kissed her hello. He took her hand and moved to the living room. They curled up on the couch and talked about work, Catherine, Ruth's night, pretty much anything until around eleven when Harry decided he wanted to ask her.

"I have something for you,"he said and got up from the couch and went into the kitchen for a moment. Ruth didn't know what it could possibly be, she just hoped it wasn't flowers. She still had some left over from her previous delivery. Harry came back with a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper. He retook his seat next to Ruth and handed it to her. She unwrapped it and opened the box. She let out a soft gasp when she saw it was a key. She was to busy staring at the key to notice Harry move towards her ear. "I love you Ruth. Move in with me. It doesn't feel right if you're not here." He kissed near her ear and then pulled back. Ruth picked up the key and felt it for a moment before turning to Harry.

"I... I don't know what to say."

He smiled.

"Say yes, please."

Ruth smiled and leant to kiss him softly.

"I want to, I will," she said and Harry grew a grin. "However, what about work?"

Harry shrugged and Ruth raised her eyebrows at him.

"We could always keep your apartment, just... most of your things will be here."

Ruth nodded.

"And my mail?"

Harry paused to think. "Do really need mail?"

Ruth playfully slapped his arm.

"I do have bills Harry, that's pretty much all I get besides junk mail."

"Then just pick it up every saturday." he suggested. Ruth looked at him, and then nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Will Scarlet mind Fidget?"

Harry chuckled, "Scarlet will survive."

She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. Ruth still had the key in her hands.

"When should I move my things?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"I would give you a date and time, but for all we know there could be a major explosion... or terrorist threat."

Ruth smiled, "Clothing and Fidget will be easy, I can do that tomorrow. Other things like books, pictures, all that stuff I'll get over time."

Harry nodded and then stood up. Ruth followed him to the kitchen. She had her purse on the counter and so she dropped the key into a small side pocket. Harry came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and leant against him.

"Are you tired from your dinner date with Fiona?" he whispered hoarsely. Ruth shivered when he spoke like that. She turned and smiled.

"Not too tired for what you're thinking."

Harry smiled and pulled her to the stairs. Another day with a perfect ending.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of his phone. He groaned and turned the alarm off. He moved his arm to feel Ruth, only to find it was empty. He then smelt eggs and bacon from downstairs. He smiled and got up to head downstairs. He found her in the kitchen plating two plates of food. She was wearing one of his old college shirts and short pajama bottoms. She smiled when she saw him.<p>

"Good morning."

Harry walked over and kissed her. He could taste tea on her lips.

"Mmm, it is a good morning." he said. Ruth smiled and handed him a plate of food. They went to the table and sat down.

"What time did you get up?" he asked.

"Five, I couldn't fall back asleep after so I came down here to make breakfast."

Harry frowned, "You were right on top of me when I fell asleep."

Ruth put a wicked smile on and said, "Well you were very tired after last... actually this morning, so I was able to sneak out quietly."

Harry shook his head and took a bite of his food.

"I would have thought after the third time you would have..." he began when Ruth's phone began to ring. Harry had left his upstairs. Ruth went and answered it.

"Yes Malcolm?" she said. She nodded. "And you automatically expect I'm... hang on." she groaned and handed Harry the phone. "It's for you."

Harry took the phone, "What is it Malcolm... no my phone is upstairs... very clever, is there any reason you're calling this... really? Okay, gather the team. We'll meet at Fiona's. No Wes is visiting his grandparents. Okay, see you then."

Harry hung up. He tossed Ruth her phone.

"If we're meeting at Fiona's I take it it's about Titanic?"

He nodded.

"And we'll arrive together? Just say you picked me up?"

Harry nodded.

"Malcolm sounded quite serious so nobody will notice."

"Zaf has been read in?" she asks as they head for the stairs. Harry nodded.

"He's all set. Shall I shower first or you?"

Ruth reached the bedroom door and turned to look at him.

"You know, we would save water if we showered together."

Harry grinned. He leant down and kissed her neck. "Very true. Very true indeed."

* * *

><p>Ruth and Harry arrived at the same time as Malcolm and they went to the door together. Adam answered the door and let them in. Zaf and Colin were already there. They settled themselves in the kitchen, Fiona shut the shades, and to be safe, Malcolm had a jammer. They weren't going to take any chances after what happened a couple weeks ago.<p>

"Right, Malcolm why did you call this emergency meeting?" Harry asked and began the meeting. They were all seated at the dining room table. Harry next to Ruth, Ruth next to Fiona, Fiona next to Adam, Adam next to Zaf, Zaf next to Colin, Colin next to Malcolm, and Malcolm on the other side of Harry.

"Very carefully I did some digging on Titanic after we found the passports," Malcolm began. "It was indeed a fake. Titanic only has one name, the original name we discovered her with."

"The passport was carefully made and the American name we found was to try and cover up who she really was." Colin added. Harry bit his lip and nodded as Malcolm continued.

"I managed to dig up old records, places she worked as a teen, her birthday, what hospital, her parents names, all these things." He said and handed a folder to Harry. He opened and he and Ruth began to look through it. Fiona grabbed a couple papers and passed them to Adam and Zaf.

"So only someone quite powerful would be able to create these false American records and cover her life up." Zaf stated. Colin and Malcolm nodded.

"Someone like Mace." Harry growled. Ruth flashed him a look saying 'Calm down'. He understood and took a deep breath.

"Parents still alive?" Adam asked.

"Mother died two years ago from cancer, father is still alive currently living in the house Titanic grew up in. He lives alone and has a part time job. He retired from his accounting job four years ago." Malcolm answered.

"Do we dare approach him?" Fiona asked.

"No, not yet," Harry answered. "We need to be sure it is safe before we do so. He has a part time job, where?"

Colin flipped through some papers and then answered, "A mini marketplace about four miles from his home. He works there Monday through Thursday, 9am-2pm. Then Sundays 10am-1pm."

"Okay then. Adam, you and Zaf will scope his place out with extreme caution. Fiona I want to you follow... what is his name?" Harry asked.

"Arthur." Malcolm answered.

"Right, I want you to keep an eye on Arthur tomorrow during his Sunday shift. Malcolm and Colin will set up ear pieces so we can still talk to you. We should also have CCTV footage of the store."

Malcolm nodded, "Can easily be obtained."

"And what about me?" Ruth asked. Harry looked at her and then turned to Malcolm.

"Can you set up cameras in Adam and Zaf's clothing?"

He nodded.

"Right, then you and I will be the second set of eyes for these two for extra protection."

Ruth nodded and flipped through some papers.

"What if his place is clear?" Zaf asked.

"We'll check around the outside first, probably should look like robbers, rent a car as well under fake names." Adam said and Harry nodded in agreement. He turned to Ruth.

"I want you to also see if you can find anything in her old journalism records but under the radar."

She nodded.

"Does the father know that she is dead?" Fiona asked. Everybody was silent. "Because for all we know Mace could have told him any lie to cover it up."

"Which will make this even more fragile if he doesn't know." Adam said.

Everyone was quiet until Ruth spoke up.

"There would have been a death certificate if he told him she was dead."

"True." Fiona said. Harry stood.

"Right, we all have our assignments. We need to get straight on this. Be up and ready for operations tomorrow at eight thirty."

Everyone nodded and left Adam and Fiona's to prepare for the day to come.


	19. Chapter 19

Today was the day Adam and Zaf checked out Arthur's home. They were dressed in disguise and black ski masks on. They both were wearing cameras so Harry and Ruth could be another set of eyes. They parked a mile away and crept through the woods to get to the house.

"House is in sight." Adam whispered into his com.

Ruth and Harry were watching them while Colin and Malcolm kept eyes on Fiona. They were using a van that should be in the repair shop, but Harry took it out for the operation.

"Status report Fiona?" Ruth said and looked over to another screen.

Fiona was a blonde now shopping in the mini market where Arthur worked. Nobody, not even Adam would be able to recognize her.

"Nothing out of the ordinary so far. Nobody tailing him besides me." she whispered into her com. Harry took a deep breath.

"Okay Alpha 1 and 2, go!"

Adam and Zaf approached the house and hid behind a garage with shrubs in front of them.

"No visible cameras attached to the house." Zaf said. Adam and he crept around to the front of the garage and picked the lock. They pushed the door open and Adam shut it behind them.

"Alpha 2, check house door." Harry ordered Zaf. Zaf went to the door that connected to the house and began to pick the lock while Adam looked around the garage. He went over to a work table and started going through things.

"All tools, nothing suspicious." Adam said and went back over to Zaf who had picked the lock. They walked in and found a narrow hall in front of them. Zaf was about to take a step when...

"Alpha 1 and 2 stop!" Ruth yelled. Adam and Zaf froze and Harry looked at Ruth. "There is a trip wire right in front of your left foot Alpha 2. It could trigger some alarm."

Zaf looked down and sure enough there was a wire. He and Adam carefully stepped over it and continued down the hall with even more caution.

"Nice catch." Harry whispered to Ruth. She smiled, but didn't respond. Adam and Zaf found the kitchen and looked around. On the fridge were pictures of what looked like Jeanne as a child. There was also a picture of Arthur and another woman.

"Must be his wife." Adam whispered. Zaf slowly moved towards a set of stairs that were next to the kitchen door.

"Basement." He said and Adam came over. They slowly opened the door, making sure there were no more wires.

"Clear." Harry said. Adam and Zaf pulled the door open and with a flashlight, headed downstairs. It looked to be a home office. Adam headed for the desk while Zaf made his way to the shelves. Adam shined the light onto the desk. There were papers all over the place. He carefully began to flip through them. He then found the one he was hoping to find, buried at the bottom. He held it up to his camera so Ruth and Harry could read it. Ruth read it outloud to her and Harry and into Zaf's com.

_Dear Dad,_

_I think I've finally found my story. It only took me four years, but this could get me in the big leagues._

_I can't say over this letter what exactly the story is, but what I can say is that I found a document between Great Britain and a country we have had disagreements with over the years. But Dad, the thing is I believe it is a fake. And I can prove it, but I need your help._

_Meet me at our usual spot and I can explain it all._

_J xx_

"Do you think it has something to do with the Great Britain and Iran document we found?" Zaf asked. Adam nodded.

"There's no date on the letter."

"So," Ruth said. "It is possible Arthur could know more than we think."

"And Mace silenced him." Harry added.

"Or Arthur was too afraid to come forward." Ruth said back with a hint of annoyance. Harry took a deep breath and got the message.

"True."

"Do we confront Arthur now?" Zaf asked. Harry didn't answer for a moment. He turned to the screen where they saw Fiona.

"How's he look Alpha 3?"

"Clean." she said. Harry nodded and looked at Zaf and Adam again.

"Leave the letter. We will confront him tomorrow night." Harry ordered. Zaf and Adam nodded and headed back upstairs to exit the house.

* * *

><p>Ruth was in Harry's bedroom... or theirs... his... she still didn't quite know, but she was in his closet putting her clothing in. She managed to get the majority of it to his house, but she left a couple outfits at her place just in case. Harry had taken Scarlet out for a quick walk while she sorted her clothing. She finished up and made her way to his bathroom to put her things in when she heard the door open and close. She smiled when she heard Scarlet bark and Harry try to calm her down. It wasn't long before he made his way upstairs and found her in the bathroom. He came around and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began to kiss her neck and she smiled.<p>

"Put everything away yet?" he asked as he continued to kiss her neck.

"I just have to put some things in the cabinet, but is difficult to do with you wrapped around me." she answered, but Harry didn't stop. She gave a soft moan as he worked his way to her collarbone. She put her makeup bag down and leant into him. She took his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

"Are you done now?" he whispered in her ear. She shivered.

"Yes."

"Good."

Hours later they lay side by side with her in his arms, still breathing heavily. She was practically asleep, but her eyes were still open.

"I'm glad you don't have to leave." he said and kissed her head. She smiled softly.

"Me too." she said and snuggled against his side. He looked over at the clock and smiled. It read 12:30am. He slowly moved and got out of bed. He heard Ruth sigh at the loss of him, but he'd be back. He made his way to his sock drawer and pulled something out. Ruth couldn't see what it was when he came back.

"Sit up," he whispered. She did so and looked at him. "Now turn around." Ruth turned so her back was to him. She then felt something cold hit the front of her chest and she gasped. She looked down and it was a diamond necklace. The diamonds were in the shape of a heart. He whispered in her ear, "Happy Birthday love."

With all the Titanic operations she had completely forgotten about her birthday. She turned and Harry saw there were tears in her eyes. She leant forward and captured his lips with hers while she had a hand around her necklace. She pulled away, but kept close.

"Thank you." she whispered. He smiled and kissed her again while getting her on her back. He hovered over her and continued to kiss her.

"You're welcome," he whispered and kissed her again. "I love you."

Ruth took his hand in hers and whispered, "I love you, too Harry."


	20. Chapter 20

"Statues report on the patient!"

"One bullet to the lower left side, hit lower part of the left lung."

"Put more pressure!"

The doors to trauma one burst open and a woman was brought through with doctors and two men along side her. Eyes flickering open and close... she barely make out anybody's presence.

"Tell me she will be okay!"

"Sir you have to step back..."

"TELL ME!"

"Harry, get back now."

_72 hours earlier..._

"We have to put our current operational plans on hold." Harry said as he entered the briefing room. Everybody frowned. Malcolm flipped on the tele and they all saw that a man who had retired years ago was found dead. Harry held his breath as they watched.

"No way Clive McTaggart killed himself." Harry said once they were done watching the interview. Everybody nodded.

"So, you want us to find who did this?" Zaf asked.

"And we need to find a book." Harry added. They waited for him to finish his sentence.

"What kind of book?" Ruth finally asked.

"He was going to publish a book about his career... it was said to be filled with government secrets."

Adam then nodded, "And so kill him before he gets the chance."

Harry nodded. "This man was a dear friend of mine. Stop at nothing to find him."

And with that, the meeting was dismissed. Ruth followed Harry to his office. He sat down in his chair and let out a huge sigh. He looked at Ruth who seemed a bit nervous about something.

"Everything alright?"

Ruth hesitated, but nodded. She looked at the Grid and saw everybody at work.

"I... is it going to be a late night do you think?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"We have to catch this bastard... Clive didn't deserve this."

Ruth nodded in agreement.

"I just... we need to talk about something... do you mind if I leave a bit early and grab some things from my flat?"

Now Harry was concerned. He moved and stood next to her.

"Is everything alright? Tell me the truth."

"It's not something to talk about here Harry." she said softly. Harry got the message and let her return to his work, but he was still worried.

* * *

><p>"MMMMM!" Ruth struggled against her intruder.<p>

"Ruth! Ruth!" the man yelled. Ruth turned around.

"Gary! What are you doing?" She yelled and slapped him.

* * *

><p>"Harry, I think you should come over... there's someone I'd like you to meet?" Ruth said into the phone.<p>

"Is this what you wanted to talk about earlier?" he asked.

"No... that um... I guess that can wait at the moment."

"Okay..." Harry said unsure and growing even more concerned.

* * *

><p>"Who is bloody trying to kill me?"<p>

"Sit down Gary!"

Ruth, Harry, Adam, and Zaf were gathering in a safe room at the Grid talking with Gary.

"You were able to identify the men, and now that you have tried going back to work, ditching our security, you've put yourself in more bloody danger." Harry growled at him.

"Look man," Gary said to Harry. "I want this story. This will..."

"We don't care about your story." Zaf said cutting him off.

"You're going to a safe house with Ruth whether you like it or not." Adam said. Ruth's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry... what? Why am I required to go to a safe house?" she asked angrily.

"Because he was at your flat. You've got no where else to go. Your flat could be compromised." Adam answered.

'I do have somewhere else' Ruth thought to herself, but kept quiet. She really had to talk to Harry. However, there never really had been a good time.

* * *

><p>There was the first car alarm. Zaf frowned and moved to the window.<p>

There was a second car alarm sound. Ruth knew something was wrong. Zaf hit the lamp and it went down just as two men crashed down the door. Ruth fell to the ground with Gary next to her. She couldn't breathe... she felt herself go light headed.

The men were gone, one with a shot in him.

"Ruth!" Gary yelled and Zaf came running over. Zaf pulled his shirt off and began putting pressure on her wound. She was slipping into unconsciousness.

"Harry..." she said softly before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Harry drove to the hospital faster than a car could possibly go. Adam insisted on driving, but Harry, being the boss, won. Now Adam was hanging on for dear life as Harry turned the corner into a hospital parking lot.<p>

'Please, please be okay' Harry prayed. They entered trauma one as Ruth was being pushed down the hallway.

"Statues report on the patient!" the head doctor said as Ruth was rushed to an operation room

"One bullet to the lower left side, hit lower part of the left lung."a paramedic answered.

"Put more pressure!" the doctor ordered.

"Tell me she will be okay!" Harry said.

"Sir you have to step back..." The doctor began.

"TELL ME!"

"Harry, get back now." Adam said and held Harry back as they brought Ruth into an operation room. Harry had to take a deep breath. He pulled away from Adam and sat down in a chair near the doors. Before Adam could say anything, he saw Fiona coming through the doors.

"What happened?" she asked. "Is Ruth alright?"

"They just brought her in for surgery." Adam said. Fiona felt a wave of tears hit her, but she brushed them off. She looked at Harry who looked like he wanted to punch a wall and then cry.

"You should go to the scene," Fiona finally said and sat down next to Harry. "Zaf will need help."

Adam looked at his wife and then Harry.

"Go." Harry ordered. Adam nodded and raced off. Fiona took a deep breath.

"She'll be okay." Fiona whispered. However, Harry didn't answer.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry sat impatiently in the waiting room. It had been several hours since Ruth went in for an operation. Fiona sat next to him and as time went by, Malcolm, Colin, Zaf, and Adam showed up. Harry was now currently looking out the window when Malcolm came up behind him.

"Ruth's a fighter." he said to Harry. Harry didn't answer. He hadn't said a word the entire night since he had yelled at the doctor. Malcolm sighed. Harry finally spoke,

"I can't lose her Malcolm." he said quietly. Malcolm nodded.

"I know, stay positive. That's what she would want you to do."

And after that, Malcolm returned to his seat next to Colin. Harry turned and looked at his team. Adam and Fiona were sitting and quietly whispering to each other and Zaf was talking with Malcolm and Colin. Harry re took his seat one away from Fiona. Fiona looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"How's Harry been?" Adam whispered in her ear. Fiona looked at him.

"I tried talking to him, but he just... his mind was someplace else." she whispered back. Adam looked over at Harry. Nobody had ever seen him like this. It was about a half an hour longer until a doctor came out.

"Um... family or friends of Ruth Evershed?" he called out. Harry literally jumped out of his seat faster than anybody had ever seen. Malcolm came up on his right, Fiona and Adam to his right, Colin behind Malcolm, and Zaf next to Colin.

"How is she doctor?" Harry asked trying to stay calm. The doctor looked down at his notes.

"Miss. Evershed is one lucky woman. The bullet went through and managed to avoid all major organs... it was very close to her lung, but it just missed it. She should make a full recovery."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"That's wonderful." Fiona said and squeezed Adam's hand tightly. The doctor smiled. Zaf was about to say something when the doctor said something that shocked them all.

"Oh, and in the operation we managed to keep her heart beat steady and plenty of oxygen running through her," he began. "There was no harm done to the baby and there should be no lasting damage."

Everyone was dead silent. Eyes were wide. Harry thought he even stopped breathing for a moment. Malcolm looked at Harry and saw Harry was as shocked as them all.

"I'm sorry... what umm... what?" Adam asked in shock. Harry was speechless.

The doctor then realized they didn't know.

"Miss. Evershed is four weeks pregnant... forgive me I thought you all knew. She is recovering just down the hall in room 143..." the doctor continued when Harry bolted from the group and down the hall. Everyone watched him with wide eyes.

"No way..." Adam began when Fiona silenced him.

Harry reached her room and found her laying against the pillows with her eyes closed. He shut the door behind him (not caring about the open window that showed into the room) and made his way to her side. He went to her right and took her hand. That's what she wanted to tell him. Ruth's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her. He kissed her hand.

"Harry... I tried to tell you..." she said softly as her eyes began to water. Harry used his free hand and brushed away her tears.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Everything will be alright. The doctor said there was no harm done to the baby." he said with love in his voice. He moved closer to her as he possibly could. She saw this and moved over as much as she could without being in pain. Harry got the message and got on the bed next to her and held her gently against him. Her head found his shoulder and he kissed her forehead softly.

"I'm scared Harry." she whispered. Harry looked at her.

"There's nothing to be scared of. Everything will be alright."

"I didn't know how you would react... or if you'd be happy... or if you'd even want this child..."

He silenced her after she said the last part by kissing her lips softly.

"Look at me," he whispered. Her eyes met his and he brushed away more tears. "I love you, and the fact you're carrying our child makes me love you and the baby even more."

She gave a soft smile as he leant and kissed her again. His hand was still on her cheek as he kissed her deeply. The other found her right hand and he intertwined them together. She moved their hands so they rested on her abdomen. He continued to kiss her until the doctor came in and shut the door behind him.

"I take it this is the father then?" he asked with a smile. Harry didn't move from the bed, but just nodded. "Should I put him down as the next of kin Miss. Evershed?"

"Yes." Ruth answered without hesitation. Harry smiled at her and kissed her temple again.

"Okay, well I suggest, and by suggest I am ordering, you remain here for a couple days. We just want to be sure there is no infection. Infection could harm the baby."

Ruth slowly nodded and squeezed Harry's hand that rested on her abdomen. Harry's other arm made it around her shoulders and held her gently against him.

"What about medication for pain? Could that..." Harry asked. The doctor put a set of pills next to the bed.

"Take two of these in the morning, then no more. These shouldn't harm Ruth or the baby."

Harry nodded.

"Also, visitors aren't usually permitted to stay after hours, but I will inform the front desk you are an exception. I can't speak for the rest of the group in the waiting room.

Ruth's eyes went wide and she looked up at Harry who began stroking her hair.

"I will take care of them, thank you doctor." Harry said. The doctor nodded and left them.

"Did you tell them about us?" she asked, but there was no anger. He shook his head.

"I believe they figured it out. The doctor outed you on the pregnancy and I sort of bolted from the group once he said that."

Ruth nodded and put her head back on his chest.

"I'm surprised we were able to keep it hidden for so long." she said softly. Harry smiled but then a thought occurred to him.

"Ruth, I know how you feel about what others think but... you're not going... you know.. run?" he asked. Ruth sensed the concern and looked up at him. She shook her head.

"I could never run Harry," she said and squeezed his hand. He smiled and kissed her. "I know at times it will be a bit difficult, but I'll manage."

He smiled, "And so what should I say to them? Do you want to see them or...?"

Ruth looked away.

"Maybe tomorrow, for now... could it just be you?" she asked. Harry smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere."


	22. Chapter 22

He walked in and awed at the picture in front of him.

Malcolm came early the next morning, knowing Harry would still be there with Ruth and would need decent coffee. He also picked up tea for Ruth, along with a couple bagels and a muffin. He smiled when he saw them. Harry was awake and just looking at her. Ruth had her head buried in the side of his neck sound asleep. He was stroking her hair gently. Since he stayed the night, Ruth insisted he shared the covers with her and eventually he gave in. Harry looked up and saw Malcolm. Malcolm quietly shut the door behind him. Harry smiled at the sight of coffee. Malcolm carefully handed it to Harry's free hand.

"Thank you." he whispered. Malcolm nodded and sat down across from them.

"The Home Secretary called you twice," Malcolm whispered. Harry looked at the clock and saw it was 9:30am. He shrugged. "I didn't tell him where you were though."

Harry smiled, "Thank you for that. I'm not leaving her right now."

Malcolm couldn't hide the smile when he saw Ruth's hand over her abdomen. Harry smiled too.

"You're going to be a father again." Malcolm whispered.

"I couldn't be happier Malcolm."

Malcolm smiled, "Fiona was in tears after you left us. Tears of joy of course," Harry nodded and a faint smile appeared and then he looked at Ruth. Malcolm knew Ruth would be a bit unease for a couple weeks. The relationship was out in the open now. Not to mention she was pregnant with her boss's child. It was going to be a bumpy road. "They're all happy for you both. Adam... he and Zaf were about to crack a joke, but Fiona elbowed Adam in the stomach and wacked the back of Zaf's head."

"They would deserve that." Harry growled. He was not going to put up with any of their monkey business. Malcolm knew Harry would become very protective of Ruth too, now that everything was out in the open. How much Ruth would put up with is unknown. She began to stir against Harry. Harry handed the coffee back to Malcolm so both his hands were free. Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Harry looking down at her with a loving smile. She sighed and was about to kiss him when she sensed someone else present. She carefully turned her head and saw it was Malcolm. He smiled at her and Ruth thankfully, returned the smile. She rolled so she could she him better, but still had her head on Harry's chest.

"Nice to see you awake." Malcolm said cheerfully. Ruth smiled softly. She looked over and saw the cup of tea that was for her. Malcolm carefully handed it to her.

"Thank you Malcolm, it's sweet of you." she said and took a sip.

"I figured tea would have to do since you can't drink coffee anymore." he answered. Ruth gave a small chuckle. They were silent until Ruth finished her drink and Malcolm tossed it out.

"Be honest with me Malcolm, how did the others... react last night?" Ruth finally asked. Malcolm looked at Harry but answered.

"Fiona was in tears of joy. She couldn't be happier for the both of you. Colin was in shock, Zaf couldn't believe it, and Adam had a grin on his face. Overall, they were all very happy."

Ruth nodded, but no smile reached her lips. Harry took her hand and was glad when she didn't pull away. Malcolm sensed they wanted some time alone to talk and so he stood up and said he was heading back to the Grid. Harry nodded and waited until the door was shut before they spoke.

"Do you feel alright? Physically I mean?" he asked. She nodded.

"Only a bit of pain, but oddly enough there isn't much." she answered. Harry kissed her temple and she leant into him.

"And mentally?" he finally asked. She shrugged.

"I'm still just a bit... I don't know the right word. It's one thing when one person knows, but everyone else I..." she didn't finish her sentence. Harry squeezed her hand gently.

"What is it you're afraid of?" he asked.

"I... I know it's different to us, but I don't want people to think I was just sleeping with my boss to work my way to the top or for any type of work advantage..."

Harry stopped her by softly kissing her. When he pulled away he leant his forehead against hers.

"Anybody who gets that in their mind and speaks it out-loud will be thrown out of Thames by me personally. I won't let anybody hurt you, I love you, you love me, and we love this child. Nothing and nobody can change that."

When he was done there were tears in her eyes. He brushed away the single one that fell from her eye and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>"Adam, I swear if you make one joke about anything that has happened Harry will have your arse." Fiona hissed at her husband.<p>

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Adam said. Adam, Fiona, Zaf, Colin, and Malcolm were in the briefing room. "I can't believe you knew Malcolm."

Malcolm didn't say anything.

"How was she Malcolm?" Fiona asked drawing her gaze away from her immature husband.

"Quiet. I should warn you, Harry is very protective of her. Now more than ever so Adam... and Zafar, you're jokes will get you fired straight away. Ruth can be self-conscious when it comes to what she thinks people think of her."

Fiona nodded in agreement.

"The best thing we can do is just not talk about it for now, unless she brings it up herself." she said. Malcolm nodded in agreement.

"Harry will most likely stay with her until she is released, which should be tomorrow afternoon. So, until then Adam you have control of the Grid."

Adam nodded.

"And what should we do about... well that." Zaf said and pointed to Juliet Shaw standing there looking for Harry. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Nobody, and I mean nobody mention the Harry and Ruth situation to them. Nothing about their relationship, where he is, or about the baby." Adam ordered and everyone nodded. They finished up just as Juliet Shaw walked in.

"Where is your boss?" she asked angrily. "I have called him, Home Secretary has called him, not an answer. Not one."

"You just missed him." Zaf said. "He left the Grid about half an hour ago. Said he had things to take care of."

Juliet bit his lip.

"I will not leave this briefing room until he has returned," she said and sat down. "I would wait in his office but it is locked."

Adam looked at Malcolm who gave a quick wink. Everyone, but Juliet stood up and left the room.

"You'll be there a while." Zaf mumbled and they all chuckled. Yes, she would be there for quite some time.


	23. Chapter 23

Fiona, Adam, and Zaf managed to get off the Grid without Juliet seeing (with the help of Malcolm) to go see Ruth. Fiona and Adam went in one car, and Zaf said he had to make one stop before he went to the hospital. Fiona picked up flowers for Ruth, while Adam hid something behind his back. Fiona hoped it was something that would not upset Ruth. They approached the door and softly knocked. Fiona and Adam smiled. Ruth and Harry had their heads in files. They never took a break. Ruth looked up and saw them. Harry moved to her ear.

"Do you want me to get up?" he asked. He was still sitting next to her under the warm covers.

"No." she said. She gave him a soft smile and he smiled back. They then turned their attention to Fiona and Adam. Ruth smiled at the flowers.

"Hey Ruth." Fiona said with a smile and put the flowers down on her table.

"They're beautiful, thank you." Ruth said. They all turned and looked at Adam. He had a small smile on his face.

"Hey Evershed." he said and came to her bedside. He still had something behind his back. He pulled it out and gave it to Ruth. Ruth's eyes went wide and had tears in her eyes. Harry smiled. It was a brown teddy bear holding a rattle. Ruth took it and looked at Adam. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Adam." she said softly. She was about to say something else when Zaf came in. Adam's eyes went wide and Fiona began laughing. It was a giant light brown bear about half the size of Zaf. The bear had a light green bow and in the arm was a bouquet of roses. Harry chuckled at Adam's reaction.

"I give up." Adam groaned and sat down in a chair. Fiona kept laughing as Zaf brought the bear in. Ruth couldn't stop smiling. This, she was not expecting.

"Shall I put it on top of Harry?" Zaf teased. Ruth laughed at Harry's dropped jaw. Zaf smiled and sat it down on the foot of the bed so it faced Harry and Ruth. Ruth still had Adam's bear in her arms. Harry removed the files from her lap and moved them to his. Fiona, Adam, and Zaf did their best to make Ruth feel comfortable.

"We got the bastards that put you in here." Adam said. Harry nodded.

"And Joanna Portman will begin training and eventually become our new member." Fiona added.

"Who?" Ruth asked.

"The journalist we thought was involved. She saved you, Gary, and Zaf," Adam said. "If she didn't set off those car alarms..."

"Yes, thank you Adam." Fiona said. Adam nodded. It was quiet for a couple minutes. Ruth knew they had questions, some she would answer, and some she felt uncomfortable answering. She held Harry's hand under the covers, not yet ready to show too much of their relationship even though she let him stay next to her.

"Juliet is at the Grid." Adam finally said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Bugger her." he growled.

"Malcolm and Colin are... distracting her shall we say. It was quite amusing." Fiona said with a smile.

"When are they releasing you Ruth?" Zaf asked.

"Tomorrow morning hopefully. I should be back on the Grid by next week." she answered ignoring Harry's look. She looked at Harry and gave him a look. Harry nodded.

"We know you have questions, some we'll answer." he said. Adam, Zaf, and Fiona all looked at each other.

"How long has this... been going on?" Adam finally asked.

"A year next week." Harry answered while squeezing Ruth's hand. She returned the squeeze.

"We're awful spooks then," Zaf said. Harry raised his eyebrows. "You've been together for a year and nobody besides Malcolm figured it out."

"We didn't tell Juliet anything," Fiona added quickly realizing they must be wondering where people think they are. "Only Malcolm, Colin, and we know you're here."

"Thank you." Ruth said softly.

"And, nobody knows about... you're current physical state." Fiona added.

"Pregnant," Ruth said to Fiona. Fiona nodded. "You can use the word in front of me. I know what it means."

Harry gave a small smile.

"I just didn't know... well how comfortable..." Fiona began.

"I understand." Ruth said. Fiona gave a small smile.

"Okay, our turn," Zaf said as he and Adam pulled the chairs up so Zaf was on Ruth's side and Adam was on Harry's. Fiona and Harry shot them glares. Ruth didn't know what to expect.

"Boy or girl?" Adam asked. Harry frowned.

"I'm sorry?" he said. Zaf rolled his eyes and looked at Ruth.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Zaf asked. Ruth looked at Harry.

"I guess we haven't thought about that much yet..." Harry said. Adam shook his head.

"Names?" Zaf cut in. Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Oh for bloody sakes you to! They still have eight months!"

Ruth smiled. Under the covers, she moved her and Harry's hands so they were across her abdomen.

"I think it will be a girl." Zaf said. Adam shook his head.

"No way, it's a boy."

"Save the bets for later and not around us." Harry said in a serious tone. They nodded. Ruth then yawned. Fiona saw it as their ticket to leave.

"Well, get better soon Ruth. We all better head back. I'll take the files Harry." Fiona said and Harry handed her the files. They said their goodbyes and closed the door behind him. Harry kissed her cheek and she moved so she caught his lips.

"What wasn't bad." Harry said between kissing. She nodded.

"It will still take some time for me, but it's a warming start."

Harry stroked her hair.

"Are you sure you want to go back to work so soon?" he asked. She nodded.

"Harry, I'm not going to sit around the house all day. I'll be better off if I have things to do. There's no need to get so protective..." she said and trailed. Harry turned her face so she looked him in the eyes. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Whether you like it or not I will be as protective as I want to be. I love you and you're carrying our child. You may get annoyed, but I have to be... for both our sakes."

Ruth eventually gave in and kissed him one last time before falling asleep on his chest. He kissed her hair once more before he joined her in that sleep.

_Authors note:_

_I read something where it said Nicola left because she was pregnant... whether it's true or not, so I decided this was the way to work in the child! Reviews with ideas for genders and names would be nice:) _


	24. Chapter 24

Ruth returned to the Grid the next week must to Harry's dismay. Harry was going to lecture the team about treating Ruth just as they had before they found out about the relationship, but when Ruth stepped onto the Grid that morning of her return everyone treated her normally. He wondered if Malcolm had said anything to them, but he didn't confirm it. They didn't show any displays of affection on the Grid even though everyone knew. Well, only the team. Nobody outside the team knew anything. Jo had started the same day as Ruth's return. Before Jo came, Adam and Fiona discussed with her about himself and Ruth and made sure she knew everything they knew. Ruth took a liking to Jo rather quickly. She was young and full of energy and that is what the team needed.

Ruth was sitting at her desk one morning going through paperwork when she felt her stomach take a turn for the worst. She stood up and made her way to the bathrooms and once she was out of sight from the team she ran to the bathroom. It didn't go unnoticed by Fiona. Fiona looked and saw Harry was working on paperwork and was wondering whether or not she should go and tell Harry. She stood up and knocking on his office door.

"Enter." she heard and she entered. Harry didn't look up from his paperwork.

"I don't know if I'm crossing any boundaries but... Ruth just ran off the Grid looking quite pale."

This caught Harry's attention and he looked up at Fiona. Harry took a guess as to where she was and headed down towards the ladies room. He could hear her from outside the door. He pushed it open and found her with her head in the first toilet. He moved the stall door and sat down next to her as she continued to throw up. Harry took some toilet paper and gave it to Ruth when she lifted her head. She wiped up and threw it in. Harry was rubbing circles on her back as she threw up again. This went on for about five more minutes until Ruth knew she was done. She now had her head in Harry lap and Harry was still rubbing circles on her back and stroking her head gently with the other hand.

"Just one morning," she mumbled not lifting her head. "One morning I would like to make it till nine before this."

Harry chuckled.

"You didn't have to come all the way down here." she said and raised her head slowly. Harry moved and made sure she rested it against him.

"I wouldn't leave you alone during this and I haven't yet." he said. She softly smiled.

"Prince Charming." she mumbled but it was loud enough for him to hear. He smiled. Harry helped her up and to the sinks so she could get cleaned up.

* * *

><p>"Where's Harry?" Zaf asked as he came onto the Grid with some files from the registry.<p>

"Morning sickness," Fiona answered. Zaf frowned. "Not Harry, Ruth. He went down to the loo to make sure she was okay."

Zaf finally got it and then headed towards the briefing room. As Zaf disappeared, Harry and Ruth reappeared. Ruth was starting to regain some of her colour. The team gathered in the briefing room where Zaf, Jo, and Adam were already waiting. Harry took his seat at the head of the table with Ruth to his left. Zaf clicked the remote and a man appeared on the screen.

"Syrian Foreign Minister, Riyad Barzali, is returning to the UK this weekend for a benefit," Zaf begins and Jo passes out paperwork. "However, this could be the breakthrough we have been looking for."

"What breakthrough?" Jo asked.

"Into the inner circle." Harry said.

Jo nodded.

"I want this." Fiona said.

"No."

"Yes Adam!"

"It's too dangerous."

"Enough both of you!" Harry yelled. There was silence. Ruth looked at Harry. Nobody spoke.

"Fiona is our best chance." Harry finally said. Adam looked like he was about to speak when Zaf stepped in.

"We've checked the guest list over one hundred times and we will have eyes on her the whole time."

Adam bit his lip and then stood up and stormed out of the briefing room.

"Zaf will also be in there as a waiter." Harry said without acknowledging Adam's leave. Fiona nodded.

"Jo should come with me," Zaf said. "It'd be good for her."

Jo turned and looked at Harry who nodded in agreement.

"Very well."

The meeting broke up and everyone left the briefing room. Ruth stood when Harry caught her hand. She looked at him with a puzzling look.

"What?" she asked. He moved closer to her.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly. She rolled her eyes.

"I feel fine. It's just morning sickness. Every pregnant woman goes through it." she said with annoyance.

He moved towards her ear and whispered, "You can get as annoyed as you want. It won't stop me from asking." And he kissed her cheek and left her in the briefing room.

"Damn man." she mumbled and followed him out.

* * *

><p>"Message got across and nobody seemed to know me." Fiona said as she, Adam, Harry, Ruth, Zaf, and Jo entered the briefing room the next day. Fiona went to the benefit and was successful. Adam was still a bit angry at her going, but didn't show it.<p>

"Riyad Barzali," Ruth said and clicked the remote as they sat down. "54, married and has three children. He's shall we say, a follower. He keeps low and does what he is told."

"Until now." Zaf said and Ruth nodded.

"Why doesn't he just set up a meeting and tell us what is going on?" Jo asked.

"He as a secret service man, Ali, watching his every move. He goes where Riyad goes." Fiona said. Jo nodded.

"One wrong word can get you in serious and dangerous trouble." Ruth added.

"So the minister wants to talk?" Harry asked. Fiona nodded.

"We've been trying to get into that government for years, it is a major breakthrough if he wants to talk." Adam said.

"But...?" Harry asked sensing Adam had something else on his mind. Adam looked at Harry and then Fiona.

"I don't trust him."

"We need to still see what he has to say, Adam." Fiona said. Adam looked at her, but said nothing.

"Foreign office wants the talk to happen and wants us to make it happen," Harry said. "Are you willing to take this further?"

Fiona nodded, "I've already established contact."

Adam held his tongue, though Ruth saw he hated this and wanted to speak up.

"We've got all wires in place." Zaf said. Harry nodded.

"Good. Get to work."

"Wait," Ruth said before everyone got up. Adam looked at her. "Perhaps Jo should go with her. So she isn't alone and so she has backup."

Adam flashed Ruth a thank you and then they all looked at Harry.

"Very well, get her wired and let's move."

* * *

><p>"Ruth, I need a favor." Fiona said and went over to her desk. Ruth looked up.<p>

"Name it." Ruth answered.

"Keep an eye on all Syrians coming in and out of the country, please and don't make note of it to Adam."

Ruth nodded and before she could question Fiona, Fiona was gone. Ruth sat down and was exhausted. She had been on her feet for the past twenty hours non stop even though Harry wanted her to go home. She refused. All she needed was some air. She grabbed her coat and headed for the roof. This, didn't go unnoticed by Harry. Once she left, he went to the kitchen, made some tea, and followed her to the roof. Harry found her looking at the river by the edge. She smelt the tea and turned around. She leant up against the rail and watched him come over to her. He put the tea down next to her and then moved his hands around her waist. She sighed and relaxed at his touch.

"You should go home. Now, before I order you to in two hours." he said. Ruth shook her head.

"I'm needed here, besides I just told Fiona I'd help her with something."

Harry looked at her, but didn't say anything. He just leant in and kissed her softly. One of her hands made its way into his hair.

"I just don't want you overworked," he said as they broke apart. "You've been working on this case and don't deny it but I know you're keeping tabs on Arthur until we can talk to him."

She nodded. "I am only five weeks pregnant. When I hit double digits I will take it easy. For now, I need to work."

Harry sighed and took her face in his hands. "Alright, but I do not care what the crisis is next week. We're not missing your doctors appointment. If he tells you to slow down then please, please do."

She nodded and kissed him once more before making a move for her tea.

* * *

><p>That night, Harry sent everyone home. There was nothing more they could do until the lunch tomorrow. He and Ruth had gone home together and were now upstairs getting ready for bed. Ruth was reclined against Harry with her head on his chest. His hands were draped against her abdomen. Ruth had fallen asleep against him. He smiled and kissed her neck before going to sleep himself. He was just about asleep when there was banging on his door. He was startled and he felt Ruth awaken. First time she has fallen asleep in twenty four hours and now someone woke her up.<p>

"What is that?" she groaned and lifted her head. Harry kissed her forehead and moved out from underneath her. Her head hit the pillow.

"Wait here. I'll go deal with it."

She nodded and watched him grab his robe and head downstairs.

Harry moved and opened the door. He found Adam at his doorstep.

"Do you know what time it is?" he growled at him. "I said go home. Last I checked this wasn't your home."

Adam moved past Harry and into his living room. Harry could smell alcohol on him and wondered how much he had to drink.

"How could you let Fiona do this?" Adam yelled. Harry took a deep breath and was going to respond when Adam began yelling again. "It took us months to get away and once we did I made sure they could never find us and now you let her go running back into the heart of it!"

"Adam..." Harry said angrily but was cut off.

"No! I should have had a say as section chief! Not just because she is my wife! If it had been anybody else I would have said the same thing! No!"

"Adam enough!" Harry yelled and went towards Adam when Adam moved towards the kitchen.

"If this had been Ruth in Fiona's case you would have said no right away! Pregnant or not!"

"Adam do not bring her into this! You have been drinking and are not thinking..."

"No I am thinking! This is the woman I love Harry! You sent her to the wolves!"

"Get out Adam!" Harry yelled and grabbed his jacket, but Adam resisted. They were about to yell again when someone flicked on the lights. Ruth was standing there, looking like hell in her slippers and robe.

"It is three in the morning," she said with an angry tone. "Fiona made her choice and you need to accept it Adam. You're drunk and overtired."

"I am..."

"I'm not done!" Ruth yelled and tears were forming in her eyes. Harry let go of Adam. "I am tired, my hormones are going crazy, and chances are I'll be throwing up in three hours so in the meantime I would like to sleep. Adam make yourself comfortable on the couch, you're not going anywhere in this condition."

Adam looked at Harry and then looked at Ruth who was pointing towards the living room. He gave in and stumbled into the living room. Harry walked over to Ruth. Now tears were going down her face. Harry was going to strangle Adam in the morning, but for now he helped Ruth returned to bed and repositioned themselves so he was her pillow again. She was out within ten minutes.


	25. Chapter 25

This wasn't his room when his eyes opened. This wasn't his bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to remember the previous evening, but it was all a blank. He then smelt coffee.

"Be thankful you're waking up to me and not Harry." a voice said. Adam sat up more and turned to see Ruth sitting on the coffee table beside the couch holding a cup of coffee. She moved to hand it to him and he gladly accepted. Adam looked around and realized where he must be.

"Oh... oh bloody hell what have I done?" he said. Ruth shook her head.

"Fiona is going to be pissed when she hears about this. Showing up to Harry's doorstep drunk." Ruth said. Adam put the coffee on the table and put his hands in his face.

"No... no... no," he said. He took a deep breath. "I remember not being able to sleep so I flicked the tele on and opened a whiskey and..."

"And the rest of the story Harry and I witnessed." Ruth finished.

"Gosh Ruth, I'm so sorry. I don't know what has come over me... it's just the thought of Fiona out there... there is no excuse for my behavior."

Ruth nodded in agreement.

"I forgive you Adam, however Harry may not be as forgiving," Ruth said. Adam sighed. "He's upstairs showering right now. You can face the music here or at work... but make a choice in the next ten minutes."

Adam stood up and collected his things. Ruth also stood up, but then got a look on her face. Adam moved to the door when he stopped and looked at her. He had seen this face on Fiona. Ruth brushed past Adam and towards the bathroom. Adam looked at the door and then looked back towards where Ruth had run off to, he made his choice. He flung his coat back on the couch and hurried to Ruth even with his pounding headache. She was leaning over the toilet throwing up. Adam knelt down beside her and pulled her hair back. He rubbed the back of her neck as she continued. She lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes saying thank you, but her cheeks flushed with slight embarrassment. Adam smiled.

"I hated seeing Fi go through it when she was pregnant with Wes. It went on until three months pregnant."

Ruth groaned and her thankful eyes turned into dangerous ones.

"Thank you." she snapped and was going to say something else when she found her head back in the toilet. Adam heard Harry coming down the stairs.

"Ruth?" Harry called out from the living room.

"In here!" Adam called out from the bathroom. He kept Ruth's hair back and continued to rub her neck area when Harry found them. He looked at Adam and then at Ruth and then at Adam. He did not look happy with Adam. Adam quickly stood up and brushed past Harry and out of his sight. Harry took Adam's spot and held her hair back and rubbed her back. Adam then returned with a cup of water, a wet cloth, and tissues. He looked at him and took the cup. Adam placed the tissues and the wet cloth next to Harry.

"She'll need it. Trust me." Adam said and walked back out. A few minutes later, Ruth was done throwing up and was now nestled in Harry's lap with her head on his shoulder. Harry put the wet cloth on the back of her neck and gave the water for Ruth to drink. She drank half. Harry gently kissed her temple and stroked her hair.

"Feeling any better?" Harry whispered. She raised her head. Her colour was coming back to her. She slowly nodded.

"Yes," she answered and reached across Harry to grab a tissue. "Did Adam leave?"

"I don't know," Harry growled and looked out towards the living room. "His jacket is still there."

Ruth ran a hand down his chest slowly and that brought Harry's gaze to her. "Harry, he is only worried about Fiona. He can barely remember last night." she said almost in a whisper.

Harry's forehead met hers as he leant in. Her breathing as still a bit shallow from throwing up.

"Part of me knows your right and the other part of me wants to yell at him for bringing you into the fight and making you cry."

Ruth smiled softly and moved her hand from his chest to his hand.

"Sweet, but you need to forget about this if we want to keep Fiona safe. He made a mistake, we all do and move on. Please Harry, just relax."

He finally nodded and stood up slowly bringing her with him.

* * *

><p>They got her. They got Fiona. Ruth couldn't believe it. She wanted to cry, but she didn't know if it was because she was scared for Fiona or if it was because of her hormones. Jo was back on the Grid looking like she wanted to cry, but she didn't. She stayed strong. Adam and Zaf were out finding Fiona. Harry then ordered everyone into the control room where Malcolm and Colin had Zaf and Adam's coms up. They could only hear, not see.<p>

"Is Fiona in sight?" Harry asked. Zaf was the one who answered.

"Adam and I split up. He's going round front and I've got back... no wait!"

Ruth was breathing heavily and Jo's hands were shaking.

"Zafar!" Harry yelled. Malcolm jumped a little in his seat by the yell.

"Fiona in sight! Running towards Adam... no! No!" Zaf said. "FIONA GET DOWN!" both Zaf and Adam yelled. Gun shots rang out. Then there was silence. Jo had tears coming down her face. Ruth was shaking a little bit when Harry grabbed her hand. Though they weren't going to show public displays of affection, this was very much needed. Malcolm and Colin looked at each other.

"Status report." Harry finally said. No answer. "I said status report!"

They then heard noises.

"It's okay, we're all okay!" Zaf said happily as he looked over at Adam kissing Fiona. "She ducked in time. Adam shot her ex four rounds, and I added three."

Ruth and Jo let out breaths of relief and smiled. Malcolm and Colin grew grins and Harry squeezed Ruth's hand.

"Get back here as soon as you can." Harry said with a smile and then signed off the coms. Ruth couldn't let the smile leave her face. That was the closest call they had in a long time. She thanked the Lord that Wes still had a mother and father to come home to. Her hand subconsciously went to her abdomen while she smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

One week later…..

It had been a week since Fiona was nearly kidnapped and killed. Fiona acted as if it was no big deal, but Adam never let her go in the field without him or Zaf with him and it began to get on her nerves. Fiona also had to assure Jo that no of this was her fault. Jo still blamed herself a little bit for the whole thing, but she was getting better.

Meanwhile Ruth and Harry had an important appointment to go to. Ruth prayed no terrorists did anything bad for the next two hours. Things had been a bit slow, but not slow enough to talk to Arthur. They had planned to a couple days after the shooting, but then there was a hostage situation that took priority. So now they planned for tomorrow, but then again you can never plan accordingly when you're a spook.

The team agreed that Ruth and Harry's secret stayed between them and if anybody asks where they were this afternoon, they lie. Ruth gathered her things from her desk and Harry ushered her out of the pods. Mike drove them to the doctors even though Ruth wanted to take a bus. Harry refused for that to happen rather quickly. He looked over at her and she was looking at her hands, fidgeting like crazy. He took her fidgeting hands in his and she looked at him.

"Relax, everything will be fine." he assured her. She gave a small nod, but Harry knew that didn't help much. So he moved over and let her lean against him. Her head immediately found his shoulder.

"Did the doctor sign the secret acts form?" she asked. He nodded.

"I took care of that when we set up the appointment. The nurse will call us out as Peter and Nicola Jones."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nicola Jones, that's the best you came up with?" she teased. "Do I even look like a Nicola?"

Harry chuckled as they pulled into the hospital.

* * *

><p>Ruth was situated in her room with Harry next to her waiting for the doctor to come in. Harry held her hand tightly and before he could speak the doctor came in.<p>

"Hello, I'm Doctor Girouard," he said and pulled up a stool. Ruth gave a small smile. "You are Harry and Ruth Pearce am I correct?"

Harry looked at Ruth and then said, "Harry Pearce and Ruth Evershed... we're er... not married...yet."

Harry said the last part quietly but Ruth caught it. The doctor nodded.

"Right okay shall we take a look then? It says here you are only about seven weeks along so you won't seem much."

They nodded as the doctor began. Harry could feel Ruth was a bit tense and so he held her hand close to him. The doctor then stopped and turned to them.

"Does everything look alright?" Harry asked. The doctor nodded.

"Everything seems fine and here," he said and pointed to the screen. "Is your baby."

Harry helped Ruth lean forward, keeping her hand in his as they looked. Harry smiled and tears were forming in Ruth's eyes. The doctor smiled.

"I'll give you both a moment." he said and stepped out. Harry couldn't stop smiling and he looked at Ruth.

"That's you and me." he said softly. When Ruth didn't respond he looked at her. She was still crying.

"I can't see it." she cried tears going down her face. Harry's eyes went wide and looked at her.

"What.. sweetheart it's right here," Harry said and moved the screen closer so she could see. He brushed away a tear going down her cheek and then pointed to the screen. "See, it's right here."

Ruth stared at the screen. "Oh."

Harry looked at her, something was still wrong.

"You don't see it?" he asked softly.

"No!" she cried and laid down on the bed behind her. "What kind of a mother am I going to be if I can't even see my own child!"

Harry wrapped his arms around her to calm her down when the doctor came back in. He looked at them.

"She can't see it." he mouthed to him. He nodded.

"Ruth," the doctor said and came over. He had a photo in his hand. She turned her head from Harry's chest to look at the photo, but stayed in Harry's embrace. "Okay, here is your uterus, do you see that?"

"Yes." she sniffed. He nodded.

"Okay, now this little thing right here about the size of a peanut, you see this?" he asked. She nodded. "That's it Ruth, that's your baby."

She looked at it. "Oh, that's it?" He nodded.

"You'll see more in a couple of weeks, when you start to show."

Harry thanked the doctor for helping him and took a copy of the sonogram. He took Ruth's hand and led her back to the car. They got in and she re-positioned herself against his shoulder. Her eyes were still wet. He kissed the top of her head.

"It's just the bloody hormones." she sniffed and took out a tissue from her pocket. Harry smiled. He had just seen their baby, _their baby. _It hadn't fully hit him until now that this was their baby. He couldn't help but smile as he kissed her hair.

"I have a meeting with the Home Secretary so do you want me to bring you inside or drop off?" he asked.

"I can go back," she said. She took the sonogram photo from him and put it in her purse. "I'll keep it safe."

He smiled and kissed her deeply. It was _their baby_.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Ruth was sitting in the briefing room waiting for everybody to arrive. She mainly came in here to get some peace and quiet. The Grid was much too noisy for her. She was sitting working when Adam and Fiona came in. Fiona smiled.<p>

"Am I allowed to ask how the appointment went?" she said with a smile and sat down next to Ruth. Ruth gave a soft smile and nodded.

"It went well, there's not much to see but I got a picture."

Fiona and Adam grew grins as Ruth pulled it out from her bag beside her. She handed it to Fiona.

"Where is it?" Adam asked as he leant over Fiona.

"It's right..."

* * *

><p>Harry hated meetings with the Home Secretary. Simple as that. He came through the pods and looked around. He frowned when he only saw Jo and Zaf talking by Jo's desk. He looked beyond and saw Fiona and Adam with a very upset Ruth. He dropped his jacket on Adam's desk and raced into the briefing room. Zaf and Jo frowned and followed him. Fiona was trying hard to keep Ruth calm.<p>

"Ruth, it's okay. I couldn't tell where Wes was at first!" she said while Adam rubbed her back to try and keep her calm. Harry came quickly in with Jo and Zaf at his heels.

"What happened?" he asked and moved towards Ruth. Adam moved so Harry could quickly bring her in his arms as she cried.

"She went to show Adam where the baby was, but she couldn't." Fiona said. Harry held Ruth close and took the picture from Fiona.

"Ruth, shhhh it's okay," he said soothing her. She turned towards the picture like she did in the doctor's office. "It's right here. Remember, this is your uterus right here and next to it... right here... the size of a peanut, that's where our baby is."

He then showed Fiona, Adam, Zaf, and Jo and they all smiled at them. Ruth finally managed to calm down a bit and Fiona left with her to go get a cup of tea. The rest of them sat down.

"If you don't already see, Ruth is a bit... sensitive right now." Harry told the rest of the team.

"Hormones. Fiona was a train wreck." Adam said.

"Even though she wants you all to treat her normally," Harry continued. "I am asking you to just... tread lightly around her. She is still nervous and though she doesn't want to admit it, she is a bit scared."

Everybody nodded.

"It'll get better," Adam reassured Harry. "Trust me."

Harry nodded and began the meeting. He knew it was a long night ahead of him.


	27. Chapter 27

Adam and Zaf were geared up and disguised, ready to go to Arthur. Adam had a black wig on, sunglasses, and a mustache. Zaf had blonde wig and sunglasses. Four miles down the road, Malcolm, Colin, Jo, and Fiona were in a truck being their second set of eyes. Harry and Ruth were at Adam's flat watching from computers and also watching Wes who was playing in the living room. Ruth had a rocky morning with morning sickness and on top of it, she discovered her favorite tea made her feel nauseous. So, she wasn't in the best mood.

Adam and Zaf approached the door and Zaf rang the doorbell. An elder man opened the door.

"Hello? Who are you?" he asked and looked them up and down.

"Sir, my name is Mark and this is my partner Wyatt. We need you to come with us." Zaf said. The man frowned and took a step back.

"Who are you?" he asked again. Adam gave the signal.

"Grab him." Harry said into their coms.

Zaf threw a black slip over his head while Adam grabbed him. Arthur struggled against them, he was surprisingly strong. He elbowed Adam in the stomach and kicked Zaf. They managed to get him in the car and tied up before speeding off.

* * *

><p>They brought Arthur back to Adam's after driving around for three hours, making Arthur seem they went farther than they really were. The van followed behind them, making sure they weren't followed and they weren't thank goodness. Adam and Zaf dragged him into the house. Ruth had taken Wes upstairs and stayed up there to keep him company and keep him busy. Harry had shut all the blinds and locked everything that had a lock. Malcolm and Colin drove off in the van after dropping Fiona and Jo off. They would keep an eye on the street and of the house while the rest talked with Arthur. Adam and Zaf tied him down to a chair and then removed the slip. Fiona quickly put a gag on him so he couldn't yell. He looked at them all, his eyes showed fear, but the rest of him stayed strong. Harry came in the room and sat across from Arthur. Arthur looked at him.<p>

"Arthur Wright, my name is John Firth, I am a member of British security. I know everything there is to know about you... and your daughter." Harry said. Arthur's eyes went wide.

"We are not going to harm you, we just want to talk to you." Adam added.

"I will order my officer to remove the gag as long as you promise not to yell or scream." Harry said. Arthur nodded and Harry signaled for Fiona to remove the gag. He coughed a little and then looked at Harry.

"What do you want from me?" he asked. Jo handed Harry a file and Harry took out Oliver Mace's photo. Arthur frowned at it as Harry pushed it towards him.

"Do you know who this man is?" Jo asked. Arthur looked at Jo, then Harry, then back at the photo.

"Why this is George Walsh, my daughter's husband." he said. Harry looked at Adam.

"What do you know about this man?" Adam asked. Arthur didn't answer for a moment. He just stared at Adam.

"He is an accountant in Little Whining. He met my little girl at the marketplace and they fell in love. Then she had to go to America a couple years ago to follow a story and he visits her every year."

Harry felt terrible. This man believed his daughter was alive and well. Arthur felt something was wrong when nobody spoke. Before he could speak, Fiona spoke up.

"Do you keep in contact with him?"

Arthur nodded. "Every year the day after my birthday he comes and visits. He brings a present from him and Jeanne. Can you tell me what is going on?"

* * *

><p>Ruth was playing legos with Wes upstairs. They were building a castle. They were playing on the floor when Wes asked Ruth a question.<p>

"Auntie Ruth, is it true you're going to have a baby with Uncle Harry?"

Ruth smiled at the little boy. "Yes Wes."

Wes smiled. "When is it going to come out?" he asked and pointed at her stomach.

"In about thirty one weeks, that's about seven and a half months."

Wes nodded. They continued to build when he started talking again. "Mummy thinks it will be a girl, but daddy thinks it will be a boy."

Ruth wondered how much Fiona and Adam talked about her and Harry. "And what do you think it will be?"

"I think it will be a boy. There are too many girls in the world."

Ruth laughed. Wes giggled with her. Their laughing stopped when they heard someone cry out downstairs. Wes frowned. Ruth had shut the door, but the yell was so loud it wouldn't have mattered if it was open or closed.

"What is going on downstairs Auntie Ruth?" he asked.

"Nothing," Ruth quickly answered. "It's just a meeting."

Wes frowned but continued to play with his legos. Ruth knew they must have told Arthur the truth.

* * *

><p>"But why..." Arthur cried. "Why... my little girl..."<p>

Harry had told Arthur what had happened to Jeanne and who Oliver really was.

"That is what we're trying to figure out." Jo said softly. Her eyes were watering just by looking at Arthur.

"You see Arthur," Harry said. "Oliver believes he is in total power. That he can do whatever he wants, whenever, and do terrible things without punishment."

Arthur made a fist.

"Your daughter found something on him and we believe she was going to confront him." Adam said.

"We need your help to find out what it was and catch Oliver once and for all," Fiona said. "So he can't hurt anybody else."

Arthur looked at Harry. After a couple minutes he nodded.

"What can I do?"

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Ruth was tucked under the duvet half asleep, but also thinking about her conversation with Wes. Harry came out of the bathroom and steam followed him out. She could smell his shampoo and she softly smiled. She felt the bed dip from his side and she turned onto his back to look at him. She sensed he still felt sorrow from telling Arthur his daughter was dead. He flicked the light off and laid down beside her. He just stared at the ceiling. Ruth found his hand and took it in hers. He turned his head and found her blue eyes even in the dark. He turned onto his side and let go of her hand so he could run his hand softly across her cheek. She leant into his touch and moved closer to him so he could wrap his arms around her. He buried his face into her hair and hers went into his neck.<p>

"That was almost as hard as telling Danny's parents Danny died." he whispered softly with sorrow. Ruth hadn't seen him like this since Danny's funeral. She kissed his neck lightly.

"Is Arthur going to help?" she asked. Harry only nodded. Ruth rolled them so she was laying on top of him and looking into his eyes. She kissed him lightly again on the lips. This wasn't a kiss to lead somewhere, it was a kiss of comfort. His hand found the back of her neck and the other found her abdomen. "We'll get him Harry." she whispered in his ear. Harry turned Ruth so her back was to his chest. She pulled the duvet over them and his hands wrapped protectively around her abdomen. They fell asleep like that, content in each other's arms.


	28. Chapter 28

Re-write of how 4.9 should have gone!

"This took priority Harry and you made the wrong choice... you're out." Juliet said softly, but firmly to Harry. Harry took a deep breath and looked at her. He inside felt like it wasn't going to be the end, but for now he walked out with the two guards waiting for him. Everyone looked at Harry, but his eyes only met Ruth's. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to talk to any team member, but he wouldn't stop talking to Ruth. They could try, but they will fail. The team are the only ones who know of their relationship and her pregnancy and he had a feeling this mess would reveal them to the rest of the world.

They spoke through their eyes and once Harry was through the pods everyone looked over at Juliet.

"Briefing room after I speak with Mr. Carter." she said and Adam followed her into Harry's office. Ruth turned and went to her desk, she could feel everybody's eyes on her. She collected her belongings, put her coat on, grabbed her bag and turned to look at them all. They were staring right back at her.

"Obviously Titanic is on hold, reach him and tell him we will continue after this is over," she said to them. They nodded. Jo moved forward, but Ruth continued. "As long as Harry is out, I'm staying out. I know he'll want me here, but it's best if I stay out. If Juliet wonders why I left... if you have to reveal our secret then so be it."

And with that, she turned and left the Grid.

"Damn," Zaf said and turned to Jo and Malcolm. "She loves him, doesn't she?"

They all nodded. Malcolm wondered how Juliet would take Ruth's leaving.

"We hide her secret as long as we can." Malcolm said. Everybody nodded and headed to the briefing room.

* * *

><p>There were people watching their house, but Ruth didn't care. She pulled out her key, opened the door, and slammed it shut. She heard Scarlet come running to her. She scratched his head and then stood back up to find Harry in the living room. He looked at her. He stood up and she slapped his chest.<p>

"You stupid stupid stupid man!" she yelled and hit him three more times. Harry took her in his arms and she struggled at first, but it eventually stopped and she held him back. "Stupid man." she mumbled. Harry kissed the top of her head. He led her over to the couch and sat down with her curled up in his lap.

"I'll defend myself in a minute, but the more important question is why you aren't on the Grid?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Harry, I have been seeing you for over a year and a half, I live in your house, and I'm carrying your child, do you really think they would be able to restrain me from seeing you? It's a better situation if I just step back from the Grid and become blind like you so they don't worry I'm leaking anything to you."

Harry looked at her and she curled further into his arms. He grazed his hand over her abdomen and his eyes widened. She looked confused and he lifted her blouse to feel her skin. He smiled and she knew what he was thinking about now.

"You're beginning to show." he whispered. She gave a soft smile.

"I could barely fit into my shirt this morning, chances are tomorrow I won't fit into it. I guess I'll just have to wear one of your shirts all day." she said with a smirk. He laughed and kissed her soundly.

"I like the sound of that." he said when he pulled away. She smiled.

"I actually think I have a pair of yoga pants I could wear. It'd be a good chance to go to the marketplace and stock up on food."

Harry frowned and said, "The marketplace? Really? Ruth we have food here and you going out into the world with yoga pants on I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you."

She raised her eyebrows up at him. "Harry, I'm not going to spend my pregnancy eating take away and other canned things. It's not like you're going to work tomorrow anyways so we may as well."

A thought hit Harry. "What about Arthur?"

"On hold, I told them to put if off until we return and before you say 'if we return' you might as well save your breath because we will return."

She always knew what he was thinking. To respond, he simply kissed her, which she gladly responded back to.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I know you are all loyal to Harry," Juliet began as she walked into the room when she stopped her sentence. She saw Adam, Fiona, Jo, Zaf, Colin, and Malcolm, but not Ruth. "Where is Miss. Evershed?"<p>

Everyone looked at each other.

"She left." Fiona stated. Juliet frowned.

"And what makes her think she can walk out and leave in the middle of an operation?" she sneered.

"As long as Harry is not in his office, she is not at her desk." Jo said. Juliet didn't know what to say and everyone found that amusing.

"Miss. Portman, get her in here. Now." Juliet ordered. Jo and Fiona looked at each other.

"She won't come, no matter who orders her." Fiona said.

"Is she looking to get sacked like Harry?" Juliet asked angrily. She wasn't a fan of Ruth, but she knew her intelligence was valuable. Then a thought occurred to her. "Are Harry and Ruth in a relationship?"

She took the silence as a yes. Juliet shook her head.

"It doesn't matter if they are dating, or shagging, or anything. If they do not have a marital license or are immediate family they cannot speak to each other. So, someone call Miss. Evershed and inform her of that."

Everyone looked at Malcolm. Malcolm nodded. He turned to Juliet.

"Harry is her immediate family and she is his."

"Then show me the marriage licenses and let's move on!" Juliet snapped. Malcolm shook his head.

"They aren't married yet."

Yet? Juliet pondered. She frowned at Malcolm.

"Are they engaged?"

"No."

"Then how are they..." she began when the thought hit her. Everyone could see the wheels turning in her head.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Harry took Ruth to the marketplace. Though he doesn't like going to the market, he went with her anyways just to be with her. He also didn't want anybody eying her in her black yoga pants. She wore a jacket that hid her abdomen, but you could clearly see in just her shirt and yoga pants that she was pregnant. It wasn't a big bump, but a bump. Harry loved it.<p>

They took Harry's car and he parked by the market. They walked a little until they reached it. Harry pushed the cart around as she threw things in. Some things he questioned, especially when she ordered a fish. Was he supposed to know how to cook that?

She also grabbed two of every fruit she saw. He didn't even want to know how much this would cost.

"Ruth, this is supposed to be food for the week, not food in case we have to go underground for an apocalypse!" he said. She turned and looked at him.

"When is the next time we will have time to do this?" she snapped back.

"That doesn't matter! When are you going to have time to eat all this?"

"Pregnant women find the time Harry!" she said and threw a couple of peppers into the cart. He rolled his eyes and continued to follow her through the marketplace. This was going to be a long morning.


	29. Chapter 29

"So you have nothing is what you're meaning to say."

Everybody just stared at Juliet. Fiona was biting her tongue, Jo wouldn't meet Juliet's eyes, and the men were just angry.

"It hasn't been easy Juliet." Adam said firmly.

"And who normally takes care of these files and hacking and digging, everything you have failed?" Juliet snapped.

"Ruth." Jo, Fiona, and Zaf answered. Juliet rolled her eyes.

"And GCHQ won't help, why not?"

"Because Ruth is our contact for them." Adam said. Juliet stood up angrily.

"Miss. Evershed is gone for two days and you all fall apart just like that?" she snapped. Nobody answered. "What will it take to get her back in here?"

"Harry." Adam and Fiona answered. Juliet shook her head.

"Not happening."

"Then we remain ruthless." Malcolm said. Adam took a deep breath. Juliet shook her head. She stormed out of the room and off the Grid with her jacket. Malcolm shook his head.

"Where is she going?" Jo asked.

"Hopefully to where I think she is going," Adam said. "Then that way she has a one way ticket to hell."

"Would she really go get Ruth herself?" Fiona asked.

"Don't underestimate Juliet," Malcolm said. "I've seen her do many things."

"Should we do something?" Jo asked. Adam shook his head.

"There isn't anything we can do."

* * *

><p>Harry had Ruth wrapped in his arms on the couch as they watched a movie. He loved this time with her, and she loved it with him. However, they both missed work. Harry smiled as he saw her hands across her abdomen. He planted a kiss into her hair. He could feel her smile. She flipped around so now it was her chest to his. He kissed her on her lips gently... which eventually led to something with more heat. Ruth couldn't help but let out a small giggle. He pulled away and raised his eyebrows.<p>

"We're groping on the couch like a couple of love struck teenagers." she said. Harry smiled. He had no problem with that. He brought her back down and continued to kiss her until he decided to move to her neck. He loved the way she gasped as he sucked her pulse point. At one point, she wondered whether he was marking his territory. He eventually removed his lips from her neck. There was indeed a mark that wouldn't be easy to hide. They went on for about five minutes until the doorbell rang. Harry groaned and Ruth sighed. She was still on top of him.

"Maybe if we stay quiet they'll go away." Harry whispered in her ear. As much as Ruth would love to do that, they couldn't. She sat up and he groaned again. He sat up with her and went for the door. His eyes widened at who it was.

"Harry."

He frowned.

"Juliet. I thought talking with you was off limits." he said. Juliet pushed her way past Harry and into the house. He rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut. He went back towards his living room where he saw Juliet standing in the doorway and Ruth sitting on the couch still. Harry brushed past Juliet and sat back down next to Ruth on the couch.

"I will get to the point then," Juliet said and sat in an armchair on the other side of the room. "I need Ruth back on the Grid." Ruth shook her head.

"Not until Harry is reinstated."

Harry gave a small smile, but this fight he felt like they would lose. Juliet took a deep breath.

"That is still pending, meanwhile we have a man out there who is in the process of committing an act of terrorism. The team seems lost without you and they need your intelligence."

Ruth didn't answer. If she returned to the Grid then they would certainly try and keep her away from Harry. Juliet bit her lip.

"I am aware of your situation," she began. Ruth took her gaze off of Juliet. "If you return to the Grid, you will still be allowed access to Harry."

Ruth snapped her head back.

"Access?"

Juliet sighed. "Sorry, poor choice of words. You will be allowed to see Harry still."

Ruth bit her tongue. While Ruth processed everything, Juliet's gaze went to her neck and she saw the fresh mark on her neck. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Juliet eventually said and stood. Harry frowned. He didn't like where this was going. "I will not sit here and beg and plead for you to return. I am ordering you to return to work and help Adam and the team find this man. I could care less that you are shagging your boss and he got you knocked up. You have a duty to your country."

Juliet's remarks made Harry stand up and Ruth followed him closely to make sure he remained calm.

"I will not allow Ruth to be spoken like that to in my house." he growled. Juliet was about to protest when Ruth spoke up.

"I will come back to help Adam and then I am coming back home and going to bed." she said. Harry looked at her and Juliet gave a sinister smile.

"Good, now lets go. The car is out front."

"Harry will drive me." Ruth snapped back at Juliet. Juliet didn't respond, she simply stood up and left. Harry turned to Ruth. Ruth immediately jumped at him and kissed him roughly. He gave in quickly and opened her mouth with his tongue to deepen the kiss. When they pulled away they were out of breath.

"I guess I'll drive you to Thames House." Harry said. Ruth nodded.

"I will go, help Adam, then come home to you where I hope to find you waiting in bed." she purred. Harry smirked and kissed her one more time before leading her to the car. He prayed nighttime fell sooner. He would definitely be waiting in bed.


	30. Chapter 30

She arrived home around eleven thirty and expected Harry to be asleep in bed. She was close. She walked into the living room and saw him on the couch watching the telly. He was asleep. She smiled at how adorable he looked. She took her shoes off and went over to the couch. She turned the telly off and the she carefully laid next to him and his arms immediately went around her. She smiled into his neck and soon fell asleep with him.

Harry was the first to wake up and smiled when he saw Ruth in his arms. He didn't know what time he fell asleep around or what time she arrived home. He kissed her forehead and brought her closer. He could feel her stomach against his and he smiled. She was fully showing now. He felt her begin to stir and he was soon looking into her blue eyes. He rolled so he was on his back and she was on top of him. She kissed him good morning.

"Good morning." he said with a smile.

"I came home and you were out like a light." she said and kissed him again. He smiled against it.

"I was bored and lonely without you here. How was the Grid? Still in one piece?" he asked. She nodded.

"Barely, Adam and Fiona are holding them together. Speaking of Adam, I have a flash drive hidden in my bra for you. I actually forgot about it until you rolled us over."

Harry looked down and smirked. She knew what was coming. He unbuttoned her shirt and the smirk remained. She didn't understand why he felt the need to remove her skirt with her shirt seeing as how the flash drive wasn't down there, but soon she was laying on top of him with only her knickers on and he had the flash drive in his hand. She began to shiver.

"Was it necessary to remove everything to get it?" she asked. Harry smiled and pulled a blanket down over her.

* * *

><p>Juliet watched as Harry settled back into his desk. She didn't know how Adam could have figured everything out and she suspected he had some help. She was standing by the pods watching Fiona and Adam bringing Ruth and Harry up to speed in Harry's office. She shook her head and left the Grid to return to her office.<p>

"So, when she we continue the operation we put on hold?" Fiona asked once she saw Juliet leave the Grid.

"In two days." Harry answered. Fiona nodded.

"Is he still in the game?" Ruth asked. Adam nodded.

"Zaf talked to him, we're all set."

Harry dismissed Adam and Fiona, but Ruth stayed behind. She smiled at him.

"It's good to see you behind your desk again."

He smiled back. "It feels good to be back. Can I interest you in a bit of lunch after my meeting with the home secretary?"

She thought about it. "Possibly... depends on what you planning on serving us."

He chuckled. He stood and moved to her ear. "I guess you'll have to wait and find out.

* * *

><p>He looked at the pictures in front of him.<p>

"Very interesting..." he said and took a puff from his cigar. His company shifted his the seat.

"Rumors have it she is carrying his child as well."

The man's eyes went wide as he stared at the photos before him.

"Is that so? She must obviously be his weak spot now."

His company nodded.

"Yes sir."

The man with the cigar smiled.

* * *

><p>That night, Harry lay next to Ruth in their bed. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and she smiled against his hand. He needed to talk to her.<p>

"Ruth, can we talk?" he whispered. She opened her eyes and nodded. Before he began talking, he slipped his arm under her and brought her close to him. "Now that Juliet knows, chances are many others will find out... friends and enemies."

Ruth nodded. She knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. Eventually it would when people saw him with a baby. Harry nuzzled her head and she leaned into him.

"In my younger years, people used to try and use Jane to get to me, and they'll most likely do the same to you. I'm not going to let that happen."

She knew what he was saying. She also knows at times it will annoy her, but she needs to learn to get used to it.

"At times I may become an overprotective bastard, but it is because I want to keep you both safe. Please don't push away when I do, it's just something I have to do to keep myself relaxed."

Ruth nodded and kissed his cheek lightly.

"I know at times I won't like it," she said. "But I'll accept it."

He was relieved she understood and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck and she pulled him closer. He flipped so he was on top of her.

"Thank you." he whispered. She smiled and kissed him again. These next months were going to be hard, but they'll get through it... together.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I'm sorry this chapter is so short:( Life has been a bit crazy and it is difficult at the moment to update but I wanted to give you all something. I'll try and update again by Monday and hopefully it will be longer! Thanks for continuing to read!<p>

xx


	31. Chapter 31

Adam and Zaf were back in disguise at Arthur's home. Arthur made a pot of tea and gave them to the men.

"So, what is it you need me to do this afternoon?" Arthur asked.

"Today, Oliver Mace will be in Thames house this afternoon with the Home Secretary having a meeting with Harry. After the meeting is over, he usually goes to a Hotel and Golf course for a cigar and drink. You will be at that hotel having a drink and just happen to see him. Start talking about your daughter. We'll have an ear piece put in your ear so we can tell you what to say." Adam said. Arthur nodded.

"And this is all to try and catch him?"

Zaf and Adam nodded. Zaf handed a vile to Arthur.

"Just before you meet him, rub this on your hands. It's a tracker our techs made. Shake hands with him and it is transfered to him. Just don't touch anything else with that hand before you shake Oliver's hand." Zaf said. Arthur took the vile. A tear slid down Arthur's face.

"For my baby." he whispered.

* * *

><p>Harry was concluding his meeting with Mace and HS in his office. It was very boring, but the fact that they could catch Mace was what pushed him through it. Harry escorted them to the Pods and as they were leaving, Ruth was coming through. Mace looked at her.<p>

"Afternoon Miss. Evershed."

Ruth looked at him. "Hello." she said and quickly moved past and to her desk. Fiona and Jo rolled over.

"Did he just say hello to you?" Fiona asked. Ruth nodded.

"It was creepy."

Jo chuckled. "When isn't he creepy?"

"Plan is in motion." Fiona said as she watched Harry say good-bye to Mace. Mace left through the Pods and the Home Secretary followed. Harry turned around and walked over to the ladies.

"Is everybody in place?" Harry asked and leaned onto Ruth's desk. Fiona nodded.

"Zaf is going to tail and Adam is hidden at the club with Shipwreck. Jo and Colin will be in a van out front and I will be in a van out back with Malcolm."

"Excellent," Harry said. "Malcolm has done some fancy work on the CCTV in my office so Ruth and I will watch the operation from in there."

Jo and Fiona gathered their things and headed out while Harry escorted Ruth to his office. He pulled a chair in from out on the Grid and sat it in. He wanted Ruth to be comfortable in his chair. He shut the blinds and locked the doors so anybody entering the Grid wouldn't see what they were doing.

**The Bar:**

Arthur was sitting at the bar drinking a whiskey and Adam was a couple tables away hidden behind a tree and a newspaper.

"Mace is entering the building now." Zaf said into the coms. Arthur took on last sip, rubbed the vile contents onto his hand and then waited till he saw him come in. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mace enter. He took a deep breath and then turned.

"George!" he called out. Mace froze in his place. He recognized that voice. He turned and his eyes went wide when he saw Arthur.

**Harry's Office: **

"He looks like a deer caught in the headlights." Ruth said. Harry chuckled.

"He wasn't expecting to see him," Harry said. He pulled out a whiskey for him and a water for Ruth. "Show time."

**The Bar:**

"Arthur. Isn't this a surprise?" Mace said and walked over to Arthur. Arthur stretched out his hand and Mace shook it.

"Perfect." Adam whispered. In the van, Malcolm got the computer tracker running on Mace.

"Works like a charm." he said. Fiona smiled.

"I didn't know you were a member here?" Arthur said. "Would you like to sit and have a drink?"

Mace looked at him but then nodded. He took a seat next to Arthur.

"Yes, I have been for several years. And what are you doing here?"

Arthur shrugged.

"I've been bored, kind of lonely and so I've been going around London looking for a place I enjoy for golf and a drink afterwards. This is the third spot I've tried."

"I see. Aren't there golf courses near more where you live though?" Mace asked.

"Yes, but I want to be around people. Say, isn't Jeanne supposed to be returning home soon?"

Mace looked at him.

"Unfortunately no, she is... she's still following that story."

Arthur frowned.

"Ask him if there is a way you can talk to her." Fiona said into his ear piece.

"Is there... is there some way I can reach her? Maybe I could go visit her myself!"

"Well done." Adam whispered.

Mace looked at him.

"I thought we talked about this a couple years ago. She wants time away from England." Mace said sternly.

Arthur turned towards his drink with a sad look on his face.

"She promised me she would be there for me... after her mum died. How could she do this?"

Mace put on a fake sigh. "She is a tough girl, believe me."

**Harry's Office:**

"We need to step this up." Harry said. Ruth nodded in agreement.

"What should we do?" Fiona asked.

"Arthur, cough if you're willing to take dangerous risks for your daughter." Harry ordered. Arthur immediately coughed. Mace moved back a bit.

"Arthur, tell him you don't believe him." Harry said. Ruth shot him a look.

"Harry..." she said.

"We have to." he whispered in her ear.

Back at the bar...

"I don't believe you." Arthur said firmly. Mace looked at him and frowned.

"I'm sorry?" Mace growled.

"I know my baby girl, and she would never do this to her family. I want to know where she is, I want to know now!" Arthur yelled.

Before Mace could enter, a man walked into the bar and spotted him. "Ah! Oliver!"

Arthur looked at Mace and Mace looked right back at him. Arthur stumbled off the stool.

"Get lost old man." Mace said and pushed Arthur out of his way and headed towards the other man.

* * *

><p>Harry had taken Ruth home after the operation and noticed she had fallen asleep on the car ride home. When Mike stopped, he looked over at her and saw how peaceful she looked. He got out and went around to her side, unbuckled her seat belt, and lifted her into his arms. Mike got out and opened the door to the house for him. Harry thanked him and said goodnight. He moved Ruth to the couch and placed her down gently. He knew his back would be a wreck in the morning, but he would suffer through it. He went over and shut the living room curtains and stripped Ruth down. He eventually did the same and somehow managed to get underneath her so she was on top of him. She immediately snuggled into him and he grabbed the blanket to drape it over them. He kissed her cheek lightly and whispered.<p>

"Good night my love."


	32. Chapter 32

Adam and Fiona were taking turns with Zaf and Jo when watching over Arthur to make sure no harm would come to him. Meanwhile, Malcolm and Colin were still tracking Mace. Nothing out of the blue came... until today.

* * *

><p>Ruth and Harry were in his office discussing a file when Malcolm came running in. It had been a week since they started following Mace and now they finally had their break.<p>

"We've got something Harry." he said and motioned for them to follow him back to the computers. Malcolm pointed to the screen.

"He's at the junk yard where Titanic was found!" Ruth said. Harry looked at the laptop.

"Why is the laptop on the Grid?" he asked Malcolm, but Colin answered.

"It is safe. We've made sure. Also, Jo was passing by when we found this. Now she and Zaf are off to the junk yard."

"We took the case... what if that is what he is after?" Ruth asked. Harry looked at her.

"But," Malcolm continued. "If Zaf and Jo can get a shot of him near the car..."

"Ruth, call them. Tell them we need the photo." Harry said and charged out. Ruth nodded and headed out to her desk to make the call.

* * *

><p>"Okay, got it. We're a couple blocks away." Jo said to Ruth and hung up.<p>

"What is it?" Zaf asked as she sped down the road.

"We need to get a picture of Mace with the car, or in it, or anything." Jo said. Zaf nodded.

"I've got a camera in the back."

The drove in silence and Zaf looked over at Jo. She looked worried and she noticed him noticing.

"This just seems too easy."

Zaf frowned as he continued down the road. He then looked in his rear view mirror and noticed a black van. One that had been following them for quite some time now.

"It's a set up," Zaf said and hit the gas. "Mace knows we're onto him. We're being followed."

"Shit." Jo said and reached for her phone and dialed Adam's number.

* * *

><p>Adam was sitting in a safe house living room with Fiona talking with Arthur when his phone rang. He answered, but didn't get a chance to speak.<p>

"Adam, we've been caught. Mace knows we're onto him. Zaf and I are being chased, we've been set up!"

Adam froze and then quickly moved to the kitchen.

"Stay safe, that is the most important thing right now. I'll stay alert."

He hung up with Jo and prayed they would be okay and then dialed Ruth's number.

* * *

><p>Harry was leaning on Ruth's desk as they went through things when her phone rang.<p>

"Evershed." she said.

"We've been compromised. I don't know how and I don't know when. Zaf and Jo are being chased it was a set up."

Ruth's eyes went wide and she put the phone on speaker phone after making sure nobody else was around.

"What do you need us to do?" Ruth asked. Harry looked confused. "We've been blown." she mouthed. Harry's eyes went as wide as hers.

"Do some background on the father." he whispered so the others couldn't hear. Ruth began typing away.

"Where are Zaf and Jo?" Harry asked.

"Being chased. Zaf believes he can shake them and get back to the grid."

Malcolm and Colin came over to Harry and Ruth.

"He's left the junk yard and is now heading back towards London."

"We've been caught." Harry said to them.

Ruth's computer popped up some windows. She gasped.

"Harry..." she said. Harry moved and looked over her shoulder closely. "I've used out database for Titanic and looked under relatives it lists as mother Amelia Wright, deceased and father... Arthur Baxter... deceased. He died of a heart-attack also a decade ago."

Adam froze in the kitchen. He suddenly heard no noise from the living room.

"So," Harry said. "Jeanne took her mother's maiden name... the man we know as Arthur..."

"Fuckin hell," Harry said and slammed his hand on the desk. "No wonder the father wasn't being watched. It was a decoy! Damn decoy! And if we approached then Mace would... damn it!"

Back at the safe house... Adam slowly moved from the kitchen and back to the living room. He saw no sign of Arthur... or Fiona. He then looked over the couch and saw Fiona lying on the ground... with a knife sticking in her leg.

"Adam..." she gasped. Adam crouched down.

"Harry send help quickly!"


	33. Chapter 33

He leant over her. He couldn't believe it, they had been tricked. Played was more like it.

"I'll be okay." Fiona gasped.

"I've already called Harry, Zaf, and an ambulance." Adam said. Fiona nodded.

"He moved so quickly and the next thing I knew I was on the ground with a knife in me. Are Zaf and Jo okay?"

Adam nodded. Harry told him Zaf and Jo managed to escape the followers.

"Mace knows, he knows everything. Someone or somehow he found out. We must have triggered something."

Fiona closed her eyes as she heard the sirens and Adam picked her head up to rest it in his lap. Things were about to change. Big time.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ruth, Malcolm, Colin, and now thankfully Jo and Zaf were all seated in the briefing room.<p>

"What happens now?" Zaf asks. "He knows. He could come onto the Grid any minute."

Harry shook his head.

"He's too smart to do that. It's us versus him now. Jeanne's body is most likely gone. However, we still have all the files locked up in my desk drawer."

Nobody spoke after. It was just silence. They were all tired, but if they left the Grid now they could be in danger. Adam and Fiona were at the hospital and Adam made sure Fiona didn't leave his sight. Jo broke the forever silence.

"What do we need to get him?"

"We need to find whatever Jeanne found." Ruth answered.

"And the answer is in those papers somewhere." Harry finished. Malcolm stood up.

"We won't get anywhere on two hours of sleep." he said. Harry frowned.

"We cannot leave the Grid even if it is two in the morning." Malcolm shook his head.

"Call a lockdown drill Harry and then we can sleep in the MI-5 emergency rooms. We'll take turns on watch."

Zaf stood and nodded. "I agree Harry. Let's get the case and lock it in the room with us. Get a couple of hours in and then get started. Mace can't get into the Grid if it is a lockdown. Nobody can until you give the clear code."

Harry looked around at the team and then at Ruth, who also looked exhausted. He wanted her to rest, he wanted everyone to rest. He eventually nodded and walked to his office to lock the Grid down. Zaf quickly called and told Adam the situation. Adam and Fiona would stay at the hospital overnight.

Malcolm led the way down to the emergency rooms. When he opened the door, they saw five beds about the size of a queen, maybe a bit smaller. There were two mini fridges and two microwaves. There was also one bathroom off to the side with just a toilet. Harry's eyes went wide. He hadn't remembered it being as nice as it used to be. He looked at Malcolm.

"I made some changes. Just in case... well this happened." Malcolm said. Zaf padded him on the back.

"Well done mate!" he said and moved to one of the beds. Jo was to take the first watch even though the Grid was on lockdown and there was a security code for the room they were in. Ruth moved towards a bed and then met Harry's eyes. He had no idea what she wanted to do. They had been sleeping together for over a year and three quarters now. Ruth looked over at everybody else and saw them looking to see what Malcolm had put in the fridge. She then turned back to Harry and moved her hand slightly to reach out to him. He smiled and took her hand. He briefly kissed her before moving to the other side of the bed. Zaf returned to his bed and hopped onto it. Harry looked over and saw Jo with the case.

"I can go through a couple of papers while you sleep and before you asked I already checked the door. It is bullet proof." she said. Harry nodded. For a moment it was a bit awkward for the gentlemen. Ruth had already crawled under the covers and her head found a pillow. Harry soon just took off his belt and climbed into bed. The rest followed his lead. Jo found it cute how they were all so modest. She turned off all the lights except for a small lamp near her. She saw everyone was out like a light. She tip toed over and saw Ruth crawled up in Harry's arms out like a light. She smiled and returned to her little table to go through some of the papers.

* * *

><p>Jo was going through the papers in the case trying to find what Jeanne had found many years ago. Her main focus was on am agreement paper between Britain and Iran. It was a photocopy, but it still had plenty. Jo reached for the case when she felt a compartment on the side. She frowned and opened it up. Inside was an envelope. She opened the envelope and a letter popped out. She looked at it and once she examined it, she began to read it.<p>

_Dear Whoever is reading this,_

_As you can see this letter was hidden in a secret compartment of my briefcase. If you have discovered this briefcase that must mean I am either dead or about to die. _

_My name is Jeanne Wright and I am (or was) an inspiring journalist looking for that one big story. I wasn't just into journaling though. I took interest in how our government works and it turned out to be an advantage to my writing. I had recently heard they were looking for someone to cover the Britain and Iran agreement on immigrants and immediately took interest. I of course did my research on the immigrants from both nations and came across a document that had been leaked to the internet many years ago. Of course, the Prime Minister of Britain will be different (I assume) by the time you read this._

_Before this project, I did some other studies on things the Prime Minister agreed and vetoed to see if I could understand the choices he made. For the most I did and at the end of every document I discovered, his signature was at the bottom. After many documents, I noticed how well I memorized his signature. Which brings me to my point._

_On this Iran document, the Prime Minister's name was forged. I have yet to discover how or why, but it has something to do with a man named Oliver Mace. _

_The_ letter then just stopped. Jo flipped it over, but nothing was there.

"Shit." she mumbled. So close to finding a Mace connection, but this was better than nothing.


	34. Chapter 34

Jo tiptoed over to Zaf and shook him till her woke. Zaf groaned and opened his eyes to see Jo holding the paper. He then turned and looked at the clock.

"You've been on duty for half an hour." Zaf groaned and sat up. Jo ignored his comment and sat down next to him.

"I found this in the case. Literally." she said and handed Zaf the paper to read it over. His eyes soon went wide. He turned to Jo and whispered,

"So where is the rest of it?" Jo shrugged and Zaf looked over at Harry who was still asleep. "Should we wake Harry? He'll want to see this."

Jo leaned over Zaf and looked over at Harry and Ruth. Ruth had her head nuzzled in Harry's neck and they both looked too peaceful to be woken. She shook her head.

"No, it can wait a few hours, but we've got to find the other part of this letter. In a way it was kind of smart to hide it in pieces."

Zaf swung the covers over and got out. He and Jo quietly went over to the case and Jo showed him where she had found the first part. He then looked around and spotted a pocketknife on Malcolm's side table. He grabbed it and Jo's eyes went wide. He began to slice the leather off the case piece by piece. After the case was in pieces, they were still empty handed. Jo yawned and Zaf was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"There's nothing else here. The second part must be somewhere else, but for now this half is a start," Zaf said. They looked at the clock. Four AM. Zaf shook his head. "Let's go to bed. We all need sleep and someone would need a tank to get into this room."

Jo nodded and went to her bed that was next to Colin and Malcolm's. Zaf hit the lights and within minutes they were out.

* * *

><p>Ruth slowly began to wake up. The first thing she saw was Harry. She was still wrapped in his embrace. She turned slightly and saw it was only 5:30am. She sighed quietly and tried to fall back asleep, knowing she needed the sleep but it was useless. Harry felt her stir in his embrace and slowly woke up. His eyes met Ruth's when he opened them. He gave a small smile. She looked up at him and smiled back. He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek lightly.<p>

"It's 5:30." she whispered. Harry looked at the clock and his eyes went wide.

"We should both still be asleep." he whispered. She nodded.

"I can't fall back asleep."

Harry rolled onto his back and pulled her with him so she was draped across his chest. She began drawing shapes on him and he watched her quietly. She eventually laid her head down on his chest. He stroked her hair and when her breathing became slow, he knew she had fallen back asleep. He pulled the covers over them more and fell back to sleep with her.

* * *

><p>Eventually, they all awoke around 7:30. Malcolm woke up first and began to make a small breakfast for everyone. Colin woke and made tea, then Zaf and Jo woke up, Harry not far behind. Soon, everyone was awake except for Ruth. Harry shifted and sat up carefully with Ruth still on him fast asleep. Jo handed him a cup of tea.<p>

"I found something last night." she said and handed the paper to Harry. Harry put his tea down and took the letter. He kept one arm around Ruth's waist so he only had one free hand. He read it over and his eyes went as wide as Zaf's did.

"Where is the other part?" Harry asked when he was done reading. Zaf shook his head.

"It's not here with this piece. We tore the suitcase apart and nothing. She hid them separately or Mace found the other part and trashed it."

Harry handed the letter to Malcolm and Colin to read over.

"We can have the signatures scanned and checked for similarities to verify they are in fact different." Malcolm said.

"Who normally does that?" Jo asked. Everyone turned and looked at Harry with Ruth still asleep on top of him.

"Ruth." Colin answered. Harry looked down at her. She was still in a deep sleep.

"Malcolm, is there any way..." Harry began when Malcolm cut him off.

"Yes. I'll do it. She should get more sleep. She has been awake for over twenty four hours."

"Thank you Malcolm."

He nodded. They all left the room and returned to the Grid except for Harry who managed to slip out from underneath her and put her down on the pillow. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams my love."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry the updates aren't as frequent as they usually are, but this coming week I should get several updates! :)<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

She slowly blinked her eyes opened and the first thing she noticed was her head on a pillow. This is not how she remembered falling asleep. She slowly sat up and saw she was the only one in the room. Then she saw it was 10:15. She sighed and was going to get out of bed when the door opened. She smiled when she saw Harry walk in with a cup of tea. He smiled at her smile and placed the tea on the bedside table. He leant in and kissed her deeply. Ruth began to sink back down onto the bed as Harry hovered over her. After two minutes he pulled away and smirked at her breathlessness.

"You let me sleep late." she said and turned onto her side as he pulled up a seat next to her. He nodded and put his hand on her abdomen through the blanket.

"You needed the rest." he answered. She gave a small smile.

"Have you found anything?" she asked and sat up to drink her tea. He nodded.

"A letter. Well, part of a letter. It was hidden in the case and Jo found it. It explains what she found and how she can prove it.. kind of. The second part involving Mace is missing."

Ruth rolled her eyes. "Of course it is."

"Malcolm checked signatures and Jeanne was right. That document we found has a forged Prime Minister signature. It is from a while back and unfortunately the Prime Minister of the time has died." Harry said.

"I should get up and help now." Ruth said. Harry took her hands and helped her out of bed. He smiled when he looked down. She showed more and more each day. He pulled her in for another kiss and she smiled against it.

"When all of this is over we should start renovating the house." he said as they walked out of the room.

"We have like seven months still." Ruth said. Harry shrugged.

"It makes time go by quicker."

* * *

><p>When Ruth and Harry returned to the Grid everybody was working hard, harder than Harry has seen in a long time. Jo smiled when she saw Ruth with him. Ruth smiled back and went to her desk to work on signatures. After about an hour she came up with some results. Harry and Zaf came over to look.<p>

"Based on the r's, a's, and e's there is some similarity between this forged signature and Mace's. It isn't enough though to pin him for it."

Colin came out of the control room and jogged over to Harry and Zaf.

"What is it Colin?" Zaf asked. Colin was holding a photo.

"This photo has been driving me nuts since Danny found it in the suitcase a couple months ago and I finally figured out why. This is a picture of Mace and Jeanne on their 'honeymoon' in Paris right," Colin said to them. They nodded. "Looking at the clock behind them it is four o'clock in the afternoon and the if I have mapped the position of the sun correctly, then these shadows right here are facing the wrong way meaning..."

"Meaning they were digitalized and cut in." Zaf said. Colin nodded.

"I think if we take a close look and run some tests on it through the computer they may be a message embedded in it."

"Do it." Harry ordered. Colin nodded and raced off. Zaf returned to his work and Harry was about to turn away when Ruth grabbed his arm. He turned.

"How much longer can you keep the Grid in lockdown?" she whispered. He looked at his watch.

"Maybe three or four hours. I just hope it is enough." he answered.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Colin finished analyzing the photo and turned with good results. They gathered in the briefing room.<p>

"In Jeanne's shadow I found a picture and in Mace's shadow I found the rest of the letter." he said proudly. He printed a copy for each person and they read through the letter.

_Whoever found this part is smart, I must say, I knew Mace would never find the second part in this photo._

_I did my research on the document and the trade that was going to be made and then I found an article that said the PM was hesitant for signing on. He felt they would owe Iran something if he signed it. I went to another journalist in the area and she gave me the list of who voted for and who voted against it._

_For: Oliver Mace, Sir Jocelyn Myers, Michael Collingwood, Nicholas Blake_

_Against: PM, William Towers, Juliet Shaw, Harry Pearce, Elizabeth Jane, Richard Dolby, Hugo Prince_

_Of course, to get the story you have to get as close as you can. I did research on Jocelyn Myers first and found it would be almost impossible to get close to him, especially with his daughter so close to him. Nicholas Blake was my second choice until I was at a bar one night and ran into Oliver Mace. He introduced himself to me and his name stuck in my head. He took interest in me and I allowed him to. Before I knew it, I was in his apartment. This was about three months into our "relationship". He was fast asleep after three rounds and I quietly ventured into his office. Inside I found paperwork regarding the deal between Iran and Britain. There was also a notebook hidden deep in a draw... with practice runs of the PM's signature, Harry Pearce's, Juliet Shaw, and Michael Collingwood's as well. I took a picture and embedded it within my shadow on the photo. _

_I'm not going to get into the marriage bit and how that occurred, but chances are if you have found all of this I am dead. If you need more proof, the notebook should be in the bottom left drawer taped to the top. While searching his office I also found a secret compartment behind his whiskey shelf. If the notebook isn't in the drawer try back there. Good luck to whoever is finishing what I started. I hope this can one day change Britain and put Mace behind bars._

_Jeanne xx_


	36. Chapter 36

"We have an idea, but it is a little mad." Jo said as they all gathered in the briefing room. Harry had about one hour before the Grid needed to be unlocked. Jo turned to Zaf. Harry looked at them waiting for them to continue.

"It's we six versus Oliver and his men. We can make this difficult or we can make this easy. Set up a meeting with him Harry. Everybody here knows he is probably watching the Grid and the minute we step outside this building he will snag us."

"So," Jo began and everyone then turned to look at her. "You set up a meeting. Talk to him, we'll have a tracker on you, possibly six. While you're distracting him we get into his house and find what we need. All we need is that last piece and we have him."

Ruth looked at Harry. He was considering it. She could tell by the look in his eyes.

"And how do you expect to break into Mace's house?" Harry asked. "It's not like his house will be a simple lock."

"We'll have a van nearby with Colin and Ruth in it to help us..." Jo began when Harry cut her off.

"No."

Ruth sighed. She knew what he was saying no to. It was no to her leaving the Grid. Jo frowned.

"No to what?"

"Take Malcolm and Colin." he said firmly.

"Malcolm will be watching you and besides Ruth is better with..." Zaf began.

"I said no!" Harry snapped at Zaf. Zaf took a deep breath. Ruth was biting her tongue. He turned to Ruth to try and look for some help with reasoning with Harry.

"Harry, you may not like it but we need Ruth!" Jo pleaded. Ruth finally spoke up before Harry could.

"I'll go. The van needs to be at least four blocks away." she rationalized. Harry shook his head.

"What part of no don't you understand?" He said still looking at Zaf. Zaf was about to lose it.

"Harry, if we find this we can end this! We can bring him down! We need everybody to do that." Zaf yelled.

Before Harry could answer, Ruth spoke up. "Harry, a word." she said and stood up. She left the briefing room and Harry followed, closing the door behind him. They walked a few feet away from the door until she turned to speak to him. "I have to do this Harry." And after she said that, she saw something replace the anger in his eyes. It was fear. She took his hand in hers.

"Ruth... this could be the most dangerous thing we've ever done, or come close to it. If something were to happen to you... I can't..." he didn't finish the sentence. Ruth looked at him. She moved closer to him.

"Harry, everyday there is a chance one of us could get killed or kidnapped especially when we walk out of this building. I know you want to protect me, but you have to put our personal lives behind our professional ones for now. The sooner we do this, the sooner it ends."

He knew she was speaking reason. All he could do was pull her close and hold her. She let him for a minute until she pulled away. She felt him put his hand over her expanding abdomen. He moved to her ear. "As long as you have our baby inside you, personal is my priority."

And with that he turned back to the briefing room. Zaf stood there waiting for an answer. Harry gave it to him.

"Where do I meet?"

* * *

><p>Harry walked off the Grid. He walked out of the Thames Building and made it four feet before a car pulled over next to him and men flew out. They grabbed Harry and shoved him into the car.<p>

* * *

><p>Zaf, Jo, Ruth, and Colin exited the Thames through a back alley after Malcolm cleared it with cameras. There they entered the van Malcolm had pulled up. Malcolm threw the keys to Zaf and they got into the car. Jo got into the back with Ruth and Colin sat next to Zaf up front. Malcolm raced back into the Grid.<p>

* * *

><p>"I feel like something is going down." Fiona said. She slowly stood up with the help of a cane. Adam had her jacket.<p>

"We shouldn't be leaving." Adam said as they slowly moved down the hallway.

"We have to get back to the Grid." Fiona said. They made it to the parking lot and after checking over the car, Adam helped Fiona in and they sped off to the Grid.

* * *

><p>Zaf slowly brought the van to a stop. He could see Mace's giant fence to the house.<p>

"Got money for kissing ass," he mumbled. Colin nodded. Zaf heard Jo get out of the van through the back. "Wait here."

Colin nodded and watched Zaf jump out. He moved to Jo.

"Stay here." Zaf said. Jo's eyes went wide.

"What... Zaf you can't go in there alone!" Zaf nodded.

"I won't be alone. I'll have your eyes watching from my cameras the whole time," he said. Jo shook her head in the negative. "Stay with Ruth, Jo."

"And you know Ruth won't like that!" Jo snapped.

"And you also know that if the van was attacked they wouldn't stand a chance alone. It's hard without Fiona and Adam, but we have to make do. Don't make me make it an order."

Jo looked at Zaf and then turned and reentered the van. She closed it with a slam. Zaf took a deep breath. This HAD to end.

* * *

><p>Harry was escorted into a warehouse where he saw Mace standing by a window. The men shoved Harry into a chair and then stepped back to give the men some space. Harry had no idea where they were. He was blindfolded in the car and had it removed when they entered the building. Mace turned and faced Harry.<p>

"You've been digging in places you shouldn't be Harry." he said calmly. Harry shrugged.

"Isn't that my job?" he said back. Mace gave an evil smile.

"Your job isn't to investigate other fellow members of government." Mace said. He moved to the table Harry sat at and sat across from him.

"If they're responsible for murder than it is." Harry growled back. Mace shook his head.

"And you think I had something to do with murder do you?"

Harry nodded.

"You murdered your wife, Jeanne Wright, because she discovered your secret." Harry said flat out.

Mace signaled for his men to leave the room. Once they were gone Mace looked Harry right in the eyes.

"And your evidence?"

"A letter. A letter you failed to find that my officer found."

Mace stroked his chin.

"Interesting. Well, I have a little word of warning for you that I'd like you to here. Especially if you value Ms. Evershed's life."

* * *

><p>Adam walked onto the Grid with Fiona limping behind him. It was empty and quiet except for the typing coming from the control room. They made their way over and found Malcolm. He turned and his eyes went wide.<p>

"You're out of the hospital!" Malcolm said and stood up. He gave Fiona a light hug and then pulled away. She nodded.

"Where is the team?" Adam asked. Malcolm then explained their situation. Fiona's eyes went wide. Adam was speechless. There was a pause after he explained the whole thing. Malcolm turned back to his computers. They had searched Harry for bugs and found five out of the six. With this, he could only hear. Fiona moved to a chair and sat down next to Malcolm to listen in.

"Where is Ruth?" she asked after hearing Mace threaten Ruth.

"With Colin, Jo, and Zaf. They're breaking into Mace's house."

"I'm going down." Adam said. He was out of the Grid within seconds.


	37. Chapter 37

I do apologize for not updating! I feel bad, I was slammed with a huge AP history project and it took up my time. So now I am updating because I have free time finally lol. Enjoy! R&R!:)

* * *

><p>Harry sat in the room and looked around trying to figure out where he was. Mace was seated in front of him with a glass of whiskey.<p>

"Would you care for a drink?" Mace asked.

"No." Harry answered flatly.

Mace smiled. Harry knew it was not a happy smile, but a happy and evil smile.

"So, how long did it take you to get in the sack with your analyst? I thought you put your sleeping around days behind you, especially since it destroyed your marriage."

Harry looked Mace dead in the eye, not even answering his question Harry replies, "And did murdering your wife ruin your marriage?"

Mace laughed. Harry did not. He sat up straight in his chair. He hoped the listening the devices were still working.

* * *

><p>Fiona and Malcolm sat in the control room, listening to Mace laugh at Harry's question. Malcolm had a look of disgust on his face. Fiona agreed with the look.<p>

"What is the plan for getting Harry out of this?" she asked. Malcolm turned and looked at her. Fiona's eyes went wide. "Malcolm... you have a plan right? Oh Malcolm! Why did you guys agree to send all the best agents to his house and not have anybody follow Harry?"

Malcolm sighed. "It was Zaf's call. Since you and Adam weren't here. Harry had already been taken and Zaf made the final call."

Fiona shook her head. "That was not smart. Plus, Zaf isn't the senior in charge when we aren't here. Ruth is. If only I could walk..." she groaned.

"I wanted to have someone follow, but Zaf pointed out it would risk our entire plan. The listening devices would have to do."

"Can you track them?" Fiona saw the look on Malcolm's face and her eyes went wide. "You pretty much sent him in there alone! You and I both know Mace will kill him if Harry keeps up these questions. Harry CANNOT die. Not now. His and Ruth's child can't become fatherless."

Malcolm nodded in agreement. "I know, but the evidence we need..."

"Screw that." Fiona said and stood up carefully. Malcolm watched her and wondered what she was up to. "There must be some way you can track it Malcolm. Come on, think!"

Malcolm sat back in his chair and began running ideas through his head. After a minute or two, Fiona saw a lightbulb go off in his head. She began limping towards the door. Malcolm stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked hoping to get the answer he wasn't expecting.

"Track it Malcolm and call me when you get a location."

Malcolm quickly blocked the doorway. "No, you are not driving a vehicle in your state."

Fiona stared him down. She took a deep breath and said, "Malcolm, Harry is there alone. Do you want to be the one to tell Ruth the father of her child was just murdered?"

Malcolm stared at her. He didn't know what to do. If he let her go, Harry could possibly be saved. If he didn't...

* * *

><p>Jo, Colin, and Ruth sat in the van as they helped Zaf guide his way through the garden. There was then a sudden bang on the door. Ruth checked the cameras and saw Adam outside. Jo opened the door to let him in.<p>

"Where is Zaf?" Adam asked without saying hello to them.

"Just about to enter the house." Ruth answered. Adam nodded.

"Radio him that I'm going in. Colin, bug and wire me quickly."

Colin got up and placed everything he had on Zaf onto Adam and in a flash Adam was gone. Jo picked up her headpiece.

"Zaf, Adam is coming in." she stated.

They sat there and waited for a response. They didn't get a verbal response, only a thumbs up in front of his hidden camera. A thought just hit Ruth then.

"Wait, if you, Adam, and Zaf are all here... who is with Harry?" Ruth turned and asked Colin and Jo. Neither of them answered. Her heart rate increased. "Answer my question!"

Jo bit her lip and sighed. "Nobody."

Ruth turned away and her eyes were wide. She felt so many emotions. Concern, fear, anger. She turned back to Jo. "Who decided this?" she spat. Jo was a little shocked at her tone.

"Zaf..." she said. Ruth closed her eyes.

"Zaf sent him to Mace without any backup? That was NOT his order to make."

Jo was about to speak when she saw Adam had entered the house. However, in the corner of her eye she saw Ruth's hands slip over her expanding abdomen. Jo gasped in her head. She completely forgot about the fact that if Harry died, her child would be fatherless.

* * *

><p>Harry bit his tongue as Mace finished his laughing.<p>

"Oh Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry. You will not let this go, will you?" Mace asked. Harry just stared at him. Mace shook his head. "Well, it's not like I'm letting you go... alive that is."

Harry took a deep breath. His mind went to Ruth. How much he loves her, how much he loves their unborn child. Mace moved his chair back a bit and got comfortable before he began to speak.

"It's not like I wanted anything bad to happen to her, but you know what happens to people when they stick their nose somewhere it doesn't belong. I did what I had to do for our country... legal or not. We needed that agreement with Iran, which I assume you've already read about."

"You forged the Prime Minister's signature. Back in the time, he was sick and on the verge of dying. You blamed his decisions on his illness." Harry growled. Mace took a sip of his drink and shrugged.

"He wasn't in his right stage of mind. This agreement was a key player in our plans with Iran and Iraq. He couldn't see it, so yes. I forged his name on the document with my followers behind me all the way."

'Followers' rang in Harry's head. Who did Mace think he was?

"Jeanne figured out what you did, but the real question is whether or not she intended on going as far as she went with you?" Harry asked trying to get more information.

"Naive girl," Mace mumbled before continuing. Harry's mind flashed somewhere else.

_"I'm not naive."_

_"I didn't say you were..."_

_"It's bad enough Tom shot you once, who's to say we can trust him now?"_

_"You're absolutely right. However, though inside we both don't fully trust him we must make the others believe we do."_

Mace sensed Harry was somewhere else and stopped. He smiled.

"Thinking about Miss. Evershed are we?" Harry didn't answer. Mace took that as a yes. "Pitty that she has to raise your child on her own. At least when I was having the affair with Jeanne I was smart and used protection."

"So if this was just an affair, why did you marry her?"

Mace shrugged. "I knew what she was up to. She thought she was so clever. She even thought hiding my things behind the whiskey bar would help, but of course I was one step ahead of her and put everything in a secret compartment in my desk."

* * *

><p>Malcolm was in the middle of tracing the listening device when he heard what Mace said. He immediately picked up the phone and dialed Ruth's number.<p>

"Ruth, Mace just admitted to Harry where he hid everything. Patch it through to Zaf and Adam that the things they're looking for are in a secret compartment in his desk."

"Okay." Ruth said. Malcolm sensed fear in her voice. She must have found out about Harry's situation.

"Fiona is on her way to help Harry, despite being on one leg."

It comforted Ruth a little bit, but she was still scared. She thought about how much she loves him and how much has been left unsaid between them. If they survived this, they needed to talk.

* * *

><p>Adam and Zaf crept through the house. Zaf took out one security guard and Adam locked his body in a closet. They made there way to the office when Adam stopped Zaf from moving any further. Colin switched the cameras onto a loop so security wouldn't see them. Adam took out a can and shook it. He then sprayed it. After a minute, several lasers appeared in the room.<p>

"Damn." Zaf whispered. Adam signaled for Zaf to go one way while he went the other way. They carefully avoided the lasers as they made their way to the desk. When they made it to the desk, Adam sprayed again. Surprisingly, no lasers. They sprayed all the drawers before opening them. Adam felt around on the inside and found the secret compartment. He smiled.

"Bingo."

* * *

><p>"So what drove you to the point of killing her? Did she find everything she needed?"<p>

Mace didn't answer and Harry took that as a yes.

"Her time came." Mace shrugged and downed the rest of his drink.

"And the decoy father?"

Mace smiled and stood up.

"That was in case you poked your nose where it didn't belong. Thankfully, I had the decoy. Shame that he had to stab Mrs. Carter, but you do what has to be done."

Harry watched him move around the room. He watched Mace go to a cabinet and pull something out. It was a gun.

Now he was in the shit.


	38. Chapter 38

Zaf was driving crazy speeds from the Mace residence with Colin next to him holding on for dear life. Meanwhile in the back, Jo, Adam, and Ruth were going through everything they had found. Jo found the addition part of the letter than nailed Mace to the whole thing. Plus, with Mace confessing to Harry they nearly had everything.

"I'm dropping you off at the Grid with Jo and Colin." Adam said firmly. Ruth shot him a glare.

"The hell you are." she hissed.

"You'll be safer there and that is where Harry would want you." Jo tried to reason, but Ruth brushed her off.

"I don't care where he wants me..." she began when Adam cut her off.

"This is not up for discussion."

"Adam..." Ruth pressed on and Adam slammed his hand down on the table.

"No Ruth! Our orders from Harry when he isn't around is to protect you and the safest spot for you is at the Grid. You don't understand what a man goes through when it comes to matters of protecting the woman they love. You may be worried sick about him now, but I can promise you it isn't close to how much he worries about you, in general. You're nearly three months pregnant with his child, which makes him even worse. You're going to the Grid. End of discussion."

Ruth didn't press on anymore. Instead she turned away from him as a single tear fell from her left eye.

* * *

><p>Fiona was on the phone as she attempted to drive with her good leg. Granted, it wasn't any better that she was on the phone, but this was a matter of life or death.<p>

"You owe me a favor. Time for me to collect."

* * *

><p>Ruth was pacing back and forth in Harry's office. She was a nervous wreck. She had thrown everyone trying to comfort her out. The comfort was making her more nervous. She put her hand on her stomach as paced.<p>

"It'll be alright little one. Daddy will be okay." she whispered. She then felt a sudden movement in her and her hand jerked back. She put her other hand to her mouth and a tear fell. "You just kicked me... oh my gosh."

Now she wished Harry was here. Very badly.

* * *

><p>Harry watched Mace take out the gun and knife. Now he was in the shit. He took a deep breath and gave a small prayer. He wanted to live, to see his newborn daughter… well he hoped it was a girl. He pictured her to look just like Ruth, except the eyes. She would have his brown eyes. If it was a boy, he pictured the opposite. He would look just like him, except he would have his mother's eyes. He hadn't realized how much thought he put into this. He even had the names narrowed down for his list. If a girl: Elizabeth, Elisha, or Brooklynn. If it was a boy: Brody, Gabriel, or Daniel Joseph. How much he wanted to live this, but he saw his chances were slim.<p>

"Oh Harry, how much I will miss you…. Probably not as much as Miss. Evershed though."

Mace came towards him with the gun first and Harry locked gazes with Mace. Harry closed his eyes eventually and when he heard a gunshot he prepared for the pain, but felt none. He opened his eyes and saw a gas bomb had gone off and created a thick smoke. He could no longer see Mace. His chair was then knocked to the ground and he felt somebody on top of him, but couldn't tell whom. There were more gunshots and what sounded like a table coming crashing to the ground. He heard someone gasping in pain and as the smoke cleared he could see it was Fiona on top of him. Her wound had been re opened when she hit the ground. Harry pulled her more on top of him and dragged her back towards the wall. There was the sound of glass shattering and more footsteps with gunshots following.

Soon the smoke cleared and there was silence. Harry opened his eyes again and saw Fiona was looking at him with a relieved smile on her face, but she also looked like she was about to pass out from pain. They both turned and looked and saw MI-6 officers, Mace's body guards on the ground dead, and then Adam and Zaf standing in front of Mace's body. He had been shot in the arm and side. He wasn't dead, but would be soon if he didn't receive medical attention. Adam hurried over to Fiona and helped her off of Harry.

"How'd you find me?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"Malcolm." Fiona gasped. Harry gave a small smile. Adam applied pressure to Fiona's leg.

"I'm taking her back to the hospital," Adam began as they headed out the door with Zaf behind. MI-6 would clean up, seeing as how all the men in there owed Fiona their lives. "Zaf should take you back to the Grid."

Harry understood that statement and booked it to the car with Zaf on his heels.

* * *

><p>Ruth was still in Harry's office, this time sitting though in his seat. How much she wanted him to come through the Pods. On the Grid, Jo and Malcolm nonchalantly watched Ruth in Harry's office.<p>

"If there is a God..." Jo said softly with Malcolm nodding.

It was like everyone's pray was answered. Zaf came though the Pods followed by Harry.

He was alive.

Ruth stood up in his chair and rushed out of the office. Harry saw her coming. He hurried over to her and took her in his arms and held her so close. She pulled away so she could kiss him deeply. She didn't care they were in full view of their co workers. What matters was they were alive.

Alive and Together.


	39. Chapter 39

_He was coming out of the smoky warehouse. He could see her in the distance with Jo. She turned and smiled at him. He smiled back and began to run towards her._

_There was then a gunshot and he saw her fall to the ground. His heart began to race and he couldn't reach her. He felt someone pushing him and he heard a voice in the distance._

"Harry! Harry wake up!"

Harry's eyes shot open and he looked around. He was in their bedroom and a nervous and scared Ruth was holding him against her as much as she could. He sat up and looked at her. He was breathing heavy and sweating. He turned and buried his head into her chest. She stroked his hair gently until he raised his head to kiss her. It was passionate, yet comforting. Eventually he relaxed back into her embrace and she held him close.

"This is your third nightmare this week." She said softly. She kissed the top of his head lightly.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly. Ruth shook her head.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry."

He moved and kissed her cheek lightly. It had been two weeks since the Mace case closed. His hand moved to her stomach and jerked his hand back quickly. His eyes went wide and she smiled. The baby finally kicked when Harry was around. She hadn't said anything because she wanted it to be special for when it did happen for him. She moved his hand back and he felt the baby kick again. His face grew a huge grin.

"Oh my gosh," he gasped. She smiled. He looked up in her eyes for confirmation and the smile said it all. "That's my girl."

She rolled her eyes. "You are so confident that it is a girl. I still think it is a boy."

He shook his head. He loved talking about their baby. It always changed the mood.

"Speaking of the baby," he said and turned to face her more. "We cannot keep that awful wallpaper in the guest room."

She nodded in agreement. "Okay, and so what color were you thinking? And no we cannot paint in pink because your gut is saying it is a girl."

He laughed. Ruth knew him all too well. He kind of wanted to know the gender so he could paint it according to the gender, but he knew how much Ruth wanted to be surprised so he stayed quiet.

"Fine, no pink. However if it is a girl I'm getting everything else in pink."

Ruth shook her head and smiled. "I personally think it's sexist. Blue for a boy, pink for a girl. I hated pink when I was young. I was more of a blue and purple kind of girl, but I grew out of the purple and moved to green later on."

"I never pictured you as a pink kind of girl when you were younger. What about... yellow?"

She flashed him a look that vetoed it before he could continue.

"No."

"What's wrong with yellow? It's not like you're allergic to it!"

"That'd be way to bright in the morning." she answered flatly. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, because we never have cloudy mornings," he mumbled. She was about to respond when he moved on. "What are your thoughts?"

Ruth gave a small smile. "I was thinking of a light teal color. That way if it is a boy blue would match and if it is a girl then pink would match."

Harry had never thought of that color. He was thinking of all the basic colors. He sort of liked the teal idea. He nodded his approval.

"I never thought of that color. I like it."

Ruth's small smile turned into a grin. "Really?" Harry smiled and kissed her cheek. "Oh perfect! Then everything else will match... well with your approval of course!"

Now Harry was a bit confused. He wondered just how much she thought about the room. Ruth moved and hit the light on nearly blinding Harry. She threw her robe on and got out of bed. Ruth moved to the desk near the closet and took a book out. She brought it back over.

"Wow! You have been thinking about this a lot." he said with a hint of surprise. Ruth nodded.

"I made this last Saturday, that day I had off," she flipped it open and there were many samples and photos. She pointed to a paint sample. "That was the color I was thinking. It would match this black crib."

Harry was speechless. She had thought of everything, even what color the carpet would be. He didn't even know that was in the change box. Ruth showed him the entire book and he loved it all. Just by this amount of effort for the baby's room, he could tell she would be a wonderful mother. Jane had never been this way with him. She chose everything, unlike Ruth who wanted his approval. She was talking to him, but he was only half listening. He managed to catch the ending of her little speech to him.

"And I just thinking having it teal with these colors makes it less sexists and pressure for the girl or boy to like pink or blue when they're older."

Harry didn't answer. All he did was lean forward and kissed her. He moved the book to the bedside table and hit the lights. He woke with a startle, but would go to sleep with a smile.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ruth arrived on the Grid the next morning with each other. Ruth smiled when she saw Fiona back and walking. Harry took a deep breath. He was glad to have the whole team back. Ruth made her way to her desk while Harry headed for his office. Jo and Fiona rolled their chairs over towards Ruth. She smiled.<p>

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Jo and Fiona both said back. Their was something in their voices that made Ruth suspicious.

"What's going on?" she asked. Jo and Fiona smiled.

"You're a week away from being done with your third month being pregnant." Fiona began. Ruth raised her eyebrows.

"Yes..."

"So," Jo continued. "You must know what the gender is by now! Now we've been good about not bugging you about your private life, but we really want to know. Please!"

Ruth gave a small smile.

"I would tell you if I knew, but I don't and I won't for another six months."

Jo and Fiona sighed.

"Oh, you're going for the surprise. Got it." Fiona said.

"Did you find out the gender when you were pregnant?" Jo asked Fiona. She nodded.

"Yes, Adam wanted to paint the room according to the gender. So we found out it was a boy and painted it blue."

Ruth turned and began to work as Jo and Fiona continued to talk about Wes as a baby. Eventually the two of them saw Ruth wanted to work and wheeled back over to their desks. It wasn't long before Jo and this time Adam, were rolling back over.

"Push in your chair!" Adam said quickly. Ruth frowned.

"What? Why?"

Before Ruth realized what was going on, Jo had pushed her into the desk so her stomach was hidden under the desktop. Ruth then saw Nicholas Blake, the Home Secretary, entering the Grid. She looked over at Adam.

"He doesn't know. We never told him or anybody that day you were in the hospital."

Ruth nodded. She then wondered how Harry would tell Blake. It wouldn't be an easy conversation. After all, he was sleeping with his subordinate and she was carrying his child. Jo rolled her chair back, but Adam stayed.

"Has Harry informed him of anything yet?"

Ruth bit her lip and shook her head in the negative. Adam moved away and Ruth slipped her hands over her stomach. Her worries faded from her mind as she continued to work, but part of her was still worrying no matter what.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm moving away from Mace for a bit. I am planning to have his trial, but not for a while. I'm going to get back to the original plot line along with some HR moments. Coming up is Angela! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

*I would like to apologize for not updating as quickly as I used to. I have a lot on my plate right now. Thank you for continuing to read and I realized I kind of went back in time for Ruth's pregnancy and I said she was like three months pregnant when really she should be in her fifth month. I do apologize for that little error so from this point on she IS FIVE months pregnant. Thank you and enjoy!

Harry walked onto the Grid late one evening and found his team still there working, all except for one. He frowned and looked around. Fiona realized who he must be looking for and approached him. He looked at her.

"Adam sent Ruth to take a nap," Fiona said. Harry frowned. Was Ruth ill? Fiona saw his confusion and gave a small smile. "She is fine… just a little hormonal. She umm… kind of got mad at Zaf and may have thrown her full water bottle at him. But she did miss!"

Harry chuckled a little bit. He did want to know what Zaf had done, but for now he headed towards the back emergency room where they slept to keep safe from Mace. He entered the room and found her fast asleep on her left side. Harry smiled at the sight and shut the door behind him. He quietly approached Ruth and then decided to pull a chair up next to the side of the bed. He watched her sleep for a few minutes until her eyelids started to flutter and eventually opened. She gave a soft smile. Harry smiled back and brushed some loose hair back behind her ear.

"Good evening." He said softly. Ruth sat up a bit and turned onto her back. Harry moved onto the side of the bed and looked down on her.

"I have to admit something," she began. Harry knew it was about the water bottle. "I may have gotten a bit…. Angry at Zaf…"

"And threw a water bottle at him," Harry finished with a chuckle. Ruth's eyes went wide. "Fiona told me what happened when I returned from White Hall."

Mentioning White Hall reminded her of something. She was about to speak when Harry moved his hand over her expanding stomach and rubbed it gently. She had lost her train of thought for a moment, but regained it.

"Have you told Blake about our relationship yet?"

Harry sighed, but continued to rub her stomach gently. He shook his head.

"No."

Ruth gave him a look and he knew he was about to have that talk.

"Harry, he's your boss. You have to tell him…. I mean eventually everything will change and he may wonder where you all of a sudden got a new born."

Harry nodded.

"I know. I will talk to him. I will. It's just…"

He trailed.

"What is it?" She asked softly and sat up.

"I don't want him to make me transfer you."

Ruth smiled and moved over so Harry could sit next to her against the backboard. She took his hand in hers.

"He won't make you transfer me."

"You don't know that."

"No, but sometimes you have to go with your gut feeling."

Harry turned and looked at her lovingly. She really did keep his feet on the ground. He moved slightly and kissed her. He kissed her for a good three minutes until pulling away. He moved to her ear.

"I love you."

Ruth smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>A couple days later, Ruth was sitting in Harry's office with him on the couch going over paperwork when the Home Secretary entered the Grid. Harry saw and wondered if Ruth would leave his office, but she remained. She was wearing a navy blue blouse and by now it was fairly obvious she was pregnant. Blake entered the office and looked at the two of them.<p>

"Home Secretary," Harry said standing up with Ruth standing beside him. "How are you?"

"Alright, I just was driving by and I realized I had matters to discuss with you."

Harry nodded and turned to Ruth.

"I guess we will continue this later?"

Ruth flashed him a look and Harry knew what it meant. Before he could respond to it, Blake spoke up.

"Miss. Evershed, I didn't realize you had become pregnant. Should we be worried about losing MI-5's top analyst?"

Ruth gave a small smile. "No sir."

Blake smiled. "Good, good, and how is the lucky gentleman if you don't mind me asking."

Harry looked at Ruth who looked right back at him. Blake sensed something in the air and then a thought occurred to him. When he walked in, he had noticed Ruth and Harry were fairly close together on the couch. Harry took a deep breath and turned to Blake. Ruth moved a bit closer to him, but didn't touch him.

"It's ummm... mine sir."

Blake's eyes went wide. He took a deep breath. "Well I guess there is more on the meeting's agenda than I thought. Take a seat."

Harry, not a fan of being told what to do, shut the shades and sat down next to Ruth. Blake pulled up Harry's chair and sat down in front of the coffee table.

"I'm a bit disappointed Harry," Blake began. "That you did not come to me and inform me of this the minute it happened... so, now when did this affair begin?"

"I wouldn't consider it an affair, sir." Harry stated boldly. Ruth felt a little touched inside. Blake nodded.

"Okay, now Harry you know how this is going to look to people. You sleeping with your subordinate and then getting her pregnant? Not good. You should have come to me when this... relationship began. Which was..."

"Nearly two years ago."

Blake's eyes went wide.

"Two years…. Two years this has gone on and you didn't inform me? This could have been much simpler if you told me up front from the beginning."

Harry frowned. "Well, we didn't want anybody to know."

Blake scratched his head. "Oh, what am I going to do? I want to keep things how they are I do, however…"

"Then keep them the way it is, sir." Ruth said speaking up. The gentlemen turned and looked at her. "Our relationship hasn't affected our work relationship these past years and adding a child shouldn't either."

Blake was silent for a few minutes, eyes going back and forth between Ruth and Harry. Finally he broke the silence.

"Very well, I will allow things to continue like this as long as it stays like this. Also, absolutely no part of your personal life is to be on the Grid, if you know what I mean."

Yes, they were both quite clear at what he meant. No part of their intimate relationship was to be on the Grid. Harry figured it was best not to bring up the whole bed arrangement. As Blake was putting the chair back, Ruth quickly squeezed his hand and stood up to leave the men alone. Her gut had been right. There was nothing to worry about on the Grid.


	41. Chapter 41

Ruth decided to go home early one night. She insisted that Harry come with her, but then the HS called and he got caught up in a conversation. So now here she was at the front door, but she didn't open it. Something didn't feel right.

"Aren't you going to open the door Ruth?" a woman's voice said from behind her. Ruth nearly jumped out of her skin and she turned around to see Angela standing there. She took a deep breath.

"How did you find me?" Ruth asked as she unlocked the door. She opened it and went inside. Angela followed and shut the door behind them.

"I was a spy, remember? Though, I have to admit I was a little surprised to see who else lived in this house. Isn't Harry Pearce around… fifteen years older than you?" Angela asked and sat down on the couch and made herself comfortable. Ruth just stood in the doorway and watched her. "Of course, that is only part of the deal seeing as how he also got you pregnant? And you still haven't married? I never pegged you for that type of woman Ruth. Does your mother even know?"

Ruth was starting to get angry and her stress level was going up. She didn't like when her stress went up. Even though she is nearly six months pregnant, she didn't want to take any risks with the baby.

"Why are you here Angela?"

Angela smiled. "Well, I guess you have forgotten the date."

Ruth frowned and thought back until it hit her.

"Of course I remember the date. However that does not explain why you are here."

Angela continued to smile as she pulled something out of her purse.

"I am curious to see if you know what your lover has been up to?"

* * *

><p>Harry didn't get home until about an hour later after Ruth. He walked up to the door and unlocked it. When he got in, he was surprised to find she was not downstairs. He headed upstairs and found her in their room. She hadn't looked the way she did when she left the Grid. Ruth was lying on the bed on top of the duvet with Fidget curled beside her. She looked as if she was in deep thought. Harry came up to her from behind and sat on the edge of the bed to look down on her. He bent down and kissed her cheek lightly to see if he would get a response. Her response was moving over a bit so he could get on the bed properly. Harry lied down next to her and she turned to curl into his side. He held her close and would wait until she was ready to talk. Harry wasn't going to push her. After staying how they were for about seven minutes, Ruth sat up a bit to rest her head on his shoulder.<p>

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he whispered softly. His hand slowly went down to her stomach and he caressed gently.

"I'm just tired," She answered. Harry didn't buy that for one second. She knew he didn't. "Just thinking really about life."

"Good or bad things?"

When she didn't answer he knew things weren't right.

"This time last year was the time my stepbrother killed himself," Ruth said softly. Harry nodded and held her closer. "To be perfectly honest I wasn't a huge fan of his, but I put up with him to prevent arguments with my mother."

Ruth never spoke much about her family. Her father had died when she was little and her mother remarried that same year. Ruth's mother was still alive, but Ruth didn't speak with her. The last time they spoke was at the funeral for her stepbrother. Harry knew Ruth didn't like talking about her family to people and for her to open up to him showed massive amounts of trust.

"I haven't spoken to my mother since his funeral." Ruth said after a long silence.

"Do you consider that a good or bad thing?" Harry asked. Ruth shrugged.

"We were never really that close. I was closer to my father and when he died I drifted and became more independent. That's when I began learning different languages. Then my mother remarried that swinging dick, which pushed us further apart."

Harry listened to her and he wondered if this was going where he thought it was and sure enough it was.

"I don't want to end up like my mother." She said softly and a tear rolled down her face. Harry brushed it away and turned her head so she was looking at him.

"You won't end up like your mother and you know why? It's because you have too big of a heart to be like her. Not being close is not just your fault. She could have made an effort to be closer to you. I can tell you will be a great mother based on the sparkle I see in your eyes when we talk about the baby. This baby will love you almost as much as I do."

More tears were pouring out of Ruth's eyes, but this time they were tears of happiness. She kissed him deeply and placed her hand on top of his, which was still rested on her stomach. When they pulled away, they rested their foreheads together.

"I love you." She whispered softly. Harry smiled.

"And I want to show you how much I love you."

Ruth smiled as he proceeded to show her how much he loved her. Little did they know, across the street Angela was parked outside watching their every move. Though the curtains in Harry's room were closed, that didn't mean she didn't have ways of seeing. Angela shook her head.

"You never learn Ruth."


	42. Chapter 42

The next day, it seemed like it would be a normal day on the Grid. The only person absent was Fiona. Wes was sick and Fiona wanted to take the day off and stay home with him. All was going well until Juliet stepped onto the Grid with Angela. Ruth's eyes went wide. She then saw Harry step out of his office and stood next to Ruth's desk. He looked at her puzzled. He sensed she was nervous.

"Hello everyone, I have a special treat for you!" Juliet greeted. "Angela Wells."

"Oh God…." Ruth said. Ruth watched Jo, Adam, and Zaf greet Angela. Harry knelt down next to Ruth.

"What's going on Ruth?" he whispered. She turned and looked at him. Angela walked over to Ruth and Harry.

"Hello Ruth." Angela said in a fake cheerful voice that Harry and Ruth caught.

"I smuggled her in. I've got to be at Downing Street." Juliet said and departed. Harry stood up, but kept Ruth in his vision as well as Angela. He saw Ruth's hands go over her stomach protectively. Something was definitely wrong. Then Malcolm came out and Angela went over to greet him. Harry and Adam were now talking with Ruth.

"Get her out of here…." Ruth whispered. "Harry, trust me."

"Oh, I don't think I will be leaving any time soon Ruth." Angela said and turned to face the three.

"I think you better do what she says." Adam sneered. Harry stepped in front of Ruth to keep her out of any firing lines.

"Please all pay attention now," Angela said and pulled out a trigger. "This trigger is connected to the explosives in my bag over there."

The bag was on Ruth's desk. Harry immediately grabbed Ruth and pulled her away from the desk and kept her behind him.

"Oh, how protective," Angela sneered. "Lock this down Harry unless you want your lover and unborn child to die."

Harry grabbed Ruth's hands from behind.

"What do you want us to do?" Harry asked.

"Don't be thick, call a lockdown exercise," She sneered. "Zaf, lock the pods."

"Right," Zaf said and sat down. "And how do I do that?"

"Don't be a smart ass!" Angela yelled. Zaf looked at Adam and then stood up to lock the pods.

"Done." Zaf snapped.

"Angela…" Harry began when Angela yelled,

"I am prepared to die!"

Harry moved a little bit and called the lockdown. He then returned over to Ruth.

"I'm sorry Harry…" Ruth whispered. He looked at her puzzled.

"For what?"

Angela gave a snaky laugh.

"She knew this would happen sometime. I paid a visit to your house last night Harry and I talked with her. Though, I believe she still thinks I'm nuts."

"That's because you are nuts Angela!" Ruth yelled. Angela held up the trigger.

"He was your stepbrother and I poured my heart out and what did you do? Instead of looking into the situation you spent all night shagging!"

Ruth turned red and Harry then shielded her from the team.

"What do you want?"

"Briefing. Tell them Ruth." Angela sneered. Harry's anger was increasing greatly.

"Angela believes that Princess Diana was murdered by us." She said from behind Harry. Jo chuckled. Angela looked over at her.

"You think this is funny? That your boss was on a committee to kill her?"

Harry frowned. "What… what bloody committee?"

"Don't play dumb Harry! Does anybody know, besides Ruth, who Peter Haigh was?" Angela asked.

"Ruth's stepbrother…" Harry said. Angela nodded.

"That's right Harry. He knew the truth. I loved him and Ruth didn't!"

"That's not true Angela and you know it!" Ruth said. Harry sensed she was getting more upset every second.

"Peter knew!"

"Zaf no!" Ruth yelled. Zaf went for Angela but Adam tackled Zaf away.

"Right! New arrangement. Someone get me handcuffs. I take Ruth into the briefing room as a hostage and you figure out the truth."

Harry immediately grabbed hold of Ruth and kept her in his embrace.

"Not going to happen." He said in a low voice.

Angela walked towards Harry and Ruth. Harry kept Ruth as close to him as physically possible. Angela chuckled.

"Protective of everything but the truth. Bastard. Fine, I'll take giggler. Cuff her to the bag."

Jo got a look on her face. Adam obeyed Angela and cuffed her.

"I want details and evidence. Then taken to every newspaper and television broadcaster."

"Put me with the bag!" Adam yelled. Angela rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a hero pretty boy. Just to show how serious I'm being, I really want to die. I do. I want updates every thirty minutes. Come giggler!"

Angela disappeared into the briefing room with Jo. Everybody looked at Harry who was still holding Ruth close. This was not going to be a fun night.

* * *

><p>Harry brought Ruth and Adam into his office to talk with them.<p>

"Why didn't you report this Ruth?" Adam asked with his hands on his hips. Ruth was seated on the couch with Harry beside her.

"Because I didn't think she was a threat. I thought she was mental, but not mental enough to do something like this." Ruth answered.

"Harry, we both need the truth," Adam said and sat down on the table across from Harry and Ruth. "Was there a committee?"

When Harry didn't answer Ruth knew he was hiding something. He turned and looked at Ruth.

"It wasn't a committee per say. The purpose of it was to prevent something like the car crash from happening, but overall we failed. It was never a committee to kill Princess Diana. Never."

Adam sighed.

"So we have to try and prove that it was." He stated. Harry nodded in agreement.

"How do you propose we do that?" Ruth asked.

"We make everybody else believe we did it," Adam answered. "Make them believe it and then Angela will."

Harry nodded and Adam stood.

"Pray it works." Harry said. Adam nodded.

"Ruth, could you come and…." Adam began when he was cut off by Harry.

"She's not leaving this office."

Adam and Ruth looked at Harry.

"Harry, we need Ruth…" Adam began when Harry cut him off again.

"She can work from my desk."

"Are we going to continue to talk about me in the third person?" Ruth said. She was annoyed.

"Yes." Both Adam and Harry answered. Adam gave up and left Harry's office to go talk to Colin and Malcolm. Harry turned to look at Ruth. Before Ruth could speak, Harry began.

"Ruth, nearly two years and a month ago we were in a lockdown and I had to lie to you. I'm not doing that again. I love you too much to do that. You're safest in here. Please."

Ruth wanted to argue, but she couldn't. It would have been one thing if she wasn't pregnant with his child, but she was. Ruth nodded.

"Alright."

Harry let out a sigh of relief and kissed her softly and briefly. He then pulled away and helped Ruth to his desk. Harry had many questions for her, but for now they could wait.


	43. Chapter 43

Ruth sat in Harry's chair going through Angela's records while trying to think of a way out of this situation. She was in the middle of reading a file when the baby kicked. She couldn't help but let a small smile show as she placed her hand over the area he had kicked. She still thought it is a boy, no matter how much Harry says it is a girl. Adam then came into the office and caught her in her little moment. He moved and stood next to her and softly smiled.

"Fi had the same look with Wes." He said. Ruth smiled, but then moved onto the situation at hand.

"Is Zaf, Malcolm, and Colin convinced?"

Adam shook his head. "Yeah, they bought into Zaf's story. They believe the committee did exist and Harry served on it."

Ruth turned back to the computer. "Do you think Fiona has tried to contact any of us?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. However, in about ten minutes I have to go and brief Angela again. What have you got?"

Ruth sighed. "Not much. Nothing in her background to help us. All I have a Princess Diana's security service information, but Zaf also has that. Without access to the full database it is hard to find anything."

"I want you to consider something and I want to say this now while we're alone," Adam said seriously. Ruth had a feeling she knew where this was going. "She won't listen to me, or Zaf, or even Malcolm. However, she may listen to you."

Ruth turned and looked at him with her eyebrows raised. Ruth did not want to sell her feelings to Angela and she knew Harry would have a field day if he knew what Adam was suggesting.

"You want me to sell my feelings to Angela." She said in a low voice.

"Yes." Adam said firmly without a second thought. Ruth looked away from him while saying,

"I'm not that kind of person, Adam."

Adam moved around the desk so he was in front of her with his hands on the desk bending down and looking at her.

"You're a spook Ruth. We never want to be that person, but in the end we have to be to protect our country and people."

His word's echoed in her head as she watched him leave and head towards the briefing room where Angela had Jo. Minutes later, Harry walked in carrying a bag. Ruth looked at him strangely.

"After helping Malcolm with a couple of things I managed to sneak into the emergency room and grab some things for you."

Ruth took the bag and looked in. Inside was a bottle of water, chocolate covered strawberries, some type of sandwich, and many more things. She gave a small smile.

"All this was in the emergency room?"

"I stocked up on all your past and present cravings just in case we were ever in… well a situation like this. We have no idea how long this will be so I wanted to make sure you were taken care of."

Ruth would stand up and kiss him, but now was not the time. "That is very sweet Harry." Harry moved around so he was leaning behind Ruth and looking at his computer screen.

"What do you have?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the briefing room, Angela decided to break the silence she created between her and Jo… well "giggler".<p>

"What is it like having a coworker shagging the boss?"

Jo didn't answer. She didn't have a problem with it, but that was none of Angela's business.

"Giggler, I asked you a question."

Jo looked up and at Angela. Then out onto the Grid and saw Harry with Ruth.

"They're happy. That's what matters. Besides, what they do in their private life is none of our business."

Angela snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Typical Ruth, going for the older man. Getting her knocked up I did not expect. How far along is she?"

"Six months today."

Angela looked out at Harry and Ruth. "Well, hopefully they don't get blown up today."

* * *

><p>After two more hours, Ruth actually began to consider what Adam had suggested. He was out on the Grid right now with Zaf and Harry. She was about to make her move when Angela came out with Jo and headed in the direction of the room where Colin was digging a hole. Damn. Angela discovered him. So now, she was in there with Jo on the floor guarding the hole. Adam was talking with Harry so she could easily slip out through the right door and head down the hall. Ruth stood up and quietly opened the door. When she knew she had gone unnoticed, she headed down the room. She turned the corner and found Angela and Jo on the floor. Angela looked up at her.<p>

"Ruth."

Ruth took a deep breath. "There was a committee Angela."

Angela's eyes went wide. "I knew it…"

"Let Jo go and I will tell you more."

Angela undid Jo's handcuffs and Jo stood up fast. However, she didn't leave right away. She questioned if Harry knew Ruth had come in here. It was only when Ruth told Jo to go that she finally left. Ruth turned and looked at Angela.

"There was a committee and Harry served on it… but it wasn't the committee Peter thought it was," Ruth began. Angela frowned and Ruth saw her grip tighten on the trigger. "The committee's purpose was to come up with scenarios on how Princess Diana could have been murdered and then ways to prevent it from happening."

"I don't believe you." Angela said in a low voice.

"Believe me or don't, but I think you and I both know why you're really here."

Angela's face now turned to sorrow. Ruth took a deep breath and continued,

"It was never really supposed to be my mum and Peter's father who met. It should have been Peter and me. When we saw things weren't working out between our parents… we got excited and…"

"You slept together?" Angela asked. Ruth nodded.

"Then our parents got back together and so I ran. I couldn't handle that… knowing what we had done. Then our parents got married and… it was too much for me. He claimed he still loved me. That… he always would. I couldn't live with it."

Angela now had tears coming out of her eyes.

"He loved you." She whispered. Ruth nodded.

"Always. I've been with Harry for over two years now. Last year, a couple weeks before… he died. He called me. Now that his father was dead he… he wanted more again, but I said no. He wanted to know why I kept saying no. The reality was… is that I love Harry."

Angela had more tears coming out of her eyes.

"I loved Peter, so much. Now I understand why he always turned down my proposal."

"I'm sorry." Ruth said softly. She was going to speak again when the baby kicked hard. She bit her lip and grabbed the counter for balance. She met Angela's eyes and then she saw Angela's hand push the trigger, but nothing happened.

"There's no bomb…" Angela said and dropped the trigger. "I just wanted the truth."

Before Ruth could say anything, Zaf, Adam, and Harry came running in. She had guessed they were outside the door listening. Zaf and Adam grabbed Angela and dragged her out of the room. Harry grabbed Ruth and pulled her close. When he pulled away, she could see his eyes were watering.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" he said and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed him back, but had to pull away when the baby kicked again. He placed his hand on her stomach.

"I hate what I did." Ruth said with a hint of anger.

"You got her our of here though, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I completely lied and sold my feelings." Ruth snapped.

"I hope you didn't completely lie, there is one thing I did enjoy hearing…" Harry said in a small voice. Ruth looked up at him.

"I lied about Peter… I could never lie about my feelings for you."

He leant in and kissed her passionately again until the baby made itself known again. Harry rested his forehead against hers. Eventually, they went back onto the Grid. Angela still needed to be dealt with.


	44. Chapter 44

"So what will happen…. Correction, what should happen to Angela?"

Adam, Harry, Ruth, Jo, and Malcolm were gathered in Harry's office deciding on what to do with Angela. Zaf in the mean time was watching over Angela to be sure she didn't pull anything. Nobody spoke.

"She was only looking for the truth." Malcolm said. Jo shook her head in disagreement.

"That still doesn't change what she did. Imagine if it was an actual bomb!" she said.

"I'd rather not," Adam snapped at Jo. Jo rolled her eyes. "Besides, it's not our decision what happens to her."

Everybody looked at Harry sitting at his desk. Harry looked at Adam, then at Jo, and then met Ruth's eyes. All he could think about if it was a bomb. Ruth and his child would be dead. He knew that was clouding his judgment, but perhaps his judgment needed to be clouded.

"I'm sorry Malcolm. We cannot let her free." Harry stated. Malcolm sighed. Harry thought it was Malcolm who would fight back, but it was actually Adam.

"We protect our own Harry. I agree with Malcolm. She just wanted the truth."

Harry shook his head. Ruth remained quiet. She had a feeling as to why Harry didn't want to let her go. When Harry didn't say anything, Adam and Malcolm continued to press on and Ruth could see the anger growing in Harry. She moved up from the couch and towards his desk and that's when Harry exploded.

"Angela is not going anywhere! Have I not made myself clear at all? One of us or not if it had been a bomb the woman I love and our child would be splattered on the ceiling right now! And I know damn well it was you Adam who suggested Ruth go in there because I saw you talking with her before I came in!" Harry yelled. Ruth, moving quickly, went around Harry's desk and put her hand on his chest and whispered his name softly. She could feel his heart rate begin to decrease, but Harry was still in a staring match with Adam.

"Harry…" Adam began when Harry cut him off.

"That is all. Now leave."

Adam was about to protest when Jo flashed him a look not to. Everyone, except Ruth, left Harry's office. Her hand remained on his chest and her other hand found his. She knew Adam and the others were watching from the Grid and for a moment she debated about shutting the blinds, but in the end decided not to.

"Harry… calm down." Ruth said softly. Harry turned and looked her in the eyes. Harry was the one to then move and shut the blinds and then sit down on the couch. Ruth moved next to him and curled into his side. Her head rested onto his shoulders. They just sat in silence for a few minutes. Ruth was giving him time to calm down. She remembered having to do something similar when they first started dating, but the only difference was then she wasn't pregnant.

"I didn't want to lash out at him." Harry said after a while. Ruth nodded against his shoulder.

"I know."

"But what I said was true. I couldn't… if it had been real… I just…"

"Harry, putting me aside and yes I know it is difficult to do that but, had I not been in the room where she pushed the trigger, would you want to let her go?"

Harry didn't answer for a moment. It was hard for him to remove Ruth from this picture. He took a deep breath.

"Part of me says I should, but the commanding officer part of me is telling me not to be mental. If anything, she needs a mental hospital."

Ruth smiled slightly. She knew it was impossible for him to take her out of the picture. Well, maybe not impossible, but very hard.

"I'm not letting her go. That's my final decision." Harry says and stands up. Ruth remains on the couch. She nods.

"Then perhaps you should unlock the Grid so security can take her."

Harry does just that from his office. Ruth opened the blinds and watched security take Angela away. Just as Angela is being taken away, Juliet enters the Grid. Ruth watches her as Adam approaches her. Harry comes up from behind and says,

"I'm taking you home. It's not up for debate."

Ruth nodded and let Harry help her into her coat. He did the same and they were both heading out of his office as Juliet headed towards him.

"Harry, I want answers!" She says firmly. Harry put his hand on Ruth's lower back.

"I believe Mr. Carter can brief you this time. I have more important matters."

And with that, Harry left with Ruth.


	45. Chapter 45

Ruth was sitting at her desk a couple weeks later. Everything in London seemed to be falling apart and plots were being formed within the government. Even though Malcolm and Adam protested against it, Angela ended up in a mental hospital. At the present moment, Ruth was the only one on the Grid. Harry and Adam were out, Fiona was with Wes, Zaf and Jo were following someone, and Malcolm was behind in a van. So, she got to deal with Juliet when she entered the Grid. Juliet looked around and then spotted Ruth. Ruth sighed as Juliet came over.

"Where is Harry?" she asked. 'Hello to you to' Ruth thought.

"They said they were going out to a meeting." She answered and looked at her computer screen. Juliet frowned.

"Meeting with…"

Ruth looked up.

"I don't know. Adam just told me they were going to a meeting."

"Oh come on Ruth, I know you know where Harry is all the time."

Ruth frowned.

"I most certainly do not! I am not his secretary, Juliet. I am an analyst."

Juliet chuckled.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll figure it out on my own."

Ruth thought that would conclude their conversation, but Juliet didn't move. Ruth looked back at her.

"Is there something else?" Ruth boldly asked. She was annoyed now. She had a report she wanted to finish. Juliet rolled her eyes and leant back against Jo's desk.

"I can't help but wonder what you see in Harry. I mean there is a… fifteen-year age difference? When you were one he most likely already lost his virginity."

Ruth bit her tongue. This was not going well now. Per doctors orders stress was to remain down. She was seven and a half months pregnant.

"That's none of your business Juliet." She said in a low voice.

"See, but I was in your position once. There is a ten-year difference between Harry and me. I know what it is like."

Ruth bit her tongue so hard she thought it might begin to bleed. When Ruth didn't respond, Juliet continued on.

"I broke it off though. I mean, he was still with Jane at the time. I grew tired of being the other woman. Besides, it was really just sex. No romance toward it."

Ruth looked away from Juliet. She didn't need to be hearing this. She didn't want to. Somewhere in her mind she thought Juliet was doing this on purpose.

"I don't need to hear about your relationship with Harry." Ruth said. Juliet gave a little smirk.

"Then I'll get to my point. You do realize Harry isn't the same spook he used to be now? Because of you."

This caught Ruth and she turned back to Juliet.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh please Ruth. He is softer in some ways and cruel in others. Had you not been in a relationship he probably would have let Angela go. He wouldn't have risked his career to stop Mace. He isn't as dedicated to his work. He used to spend day and night on the Grid. The old Harry would never have blown me off a couple weeks ago."

Ruth didn't want to listen, but it was beginning to affect her. Did Juliet have a point? Before she could respond, Zaf and Jo returned onto the Grid. Juliet sat up and left the Grid. Jo looked at Ruth and then nudged Zaf.

"What?" Zaf whispered.

"Something isn't right here. Juliet was over with Ruth and now Ruth looks… well not happy."

Zaf looked at Ruth and realized Jo was right.

"Should we say something?" he whispered. Jo was going to answer when Ruth picked up her jacket and headed out. Zaf and Jo watched her. Jo was about to run after Ruth when her phone rang. Jo sighed and answered.

* * *

><p>Harry came back with Adam about five minutes after Ruth had left. Harry frowned when he looked over and Ruth wasn't at her desk. Jo stood up and walked over to Harry.<p>

"Where is Ruth?" he asked.

"Well… Zaf and I came back onto the Grid about ten minutes ago and saw Juliet talking with Ruth. Juliet left when we entered the Grid and Ruth didn't look happy. She just grabbed her jacket and ran out."

Harry frowned. What the hell had Juliet done? He had a feeling he knew where Ruth was and left the through the Pods.

* * *

><p>His instincts were correct. Ruth was on the roof standing in their usual spot. He walked over to her.<p>

"Ruth?" he said softly. He heard her sniff and he realized she was crying. "Hey, sweetheart. Look at me."

Ruth turned and looked at Harry. Her eyes were all red. Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as he could. He could only imagine what Juliet had said to her.

"Tell me you didn't lose your virginity when you were sixteen." She said. That, Harry was not expecting.

"I didn't lose my virginity when I was sixteen. I was twenty."

Ruth looked up and shock was written on her face.

"Twenty?"

He nodded. "I was a gentlemen back then."

Ruth looked away. Harry frowned again.

"What did Juliet say to you?" Ruth turned and looked at him with question eyes. "Jo told me."

Ruth didn't answer for a couple minutes and then she took a deep breath. She began to explain what had happened and Harry could feel anger boiling in him. Juliet had no right to say these things. When she finished, Harry just kissed her temple and put a hand on her stomach.

"Yes, I've changed but in my opinion it is for the better. I'm a better man than I was back then. Juliet may think my judgment is clouded but I think you have gotten rid of the clouds in my head."

"How so?"

Harry took her hand.

"Well for starters, my stress level has gone down. I don't get as worked up as I used to. When we have a red flash, you keep my mind open and me calm to all options. I don't jump to conclusions as much.

Ruth gave a small smile.

"As for the whole age thing, to me age doesn't matter. I love you and well I assume you love me. That is what matters. Yes I will be on the older side as a father for our child, but that doesn't bother me and it won't stop me from being a terrible father. I'm not screwing this up."

Ruth hugged him tightly.

"I do love you."

"That's good."

Ruth smiled against his chest.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked as they pulled away. Ruth nodded. Harry took both of her hands. "I… I do love you so much. I wanted to do this at dinner but seeing as how we may be on the Grid all night," He said and pulled out a blue box. Ruth gasped as he got down on one knee. "Marry me Ruth. I want you, me, and this baby to be a complete family."

Ruth was now crying with tears of joy. Harry opened the box and a beautiful engagement ring was in it. A good size diamond with smaller ones on the side with sapphires around them.

"This… this is quite the conversation shift." She said softly. Harry smiled.

"On to a rather happier topic then Juliet's rudeness or my virginity."

Ruth smiled and let her hand reach out to brush her hand across the ring. She hadn't realized Harry had been on the ground so long and his back and knee were beginning to hurt.

"Yes," She whispered softly and looked into his eyes. Harry's face grew a grin and he stood up. He kissed her passionately and then pulled away to slip the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. "It's beautiful."

Harry kissed her again. Soon they would be complete. They would be Sir Pearce and Lady Pearce… that is if she took his name.


	46. Forever Changed

A/N: I realize that Harry wasn't knighted until season six but you know what it is a fanfic and I like the sound of Sir and Lady Pearce so he is knighted early! This chapter I've called "Forever Changed" because I listened to the song "Forever Changed" by Carrie Underwood as I wrote this chapter. It fits for the beginning of this chapter.

Two weeks later:

They decided not to announce their engagement right away. The only person who knew was Catherine. Harry and Ruth also agreed they would marry after the baby was born. Ruth was very clear she didn't want to be a pregnant bride and she wanted time to burn off her pregnancy weight. It was also going to be a small gathering in a small white church just outside of London. Harry was planning on asking Malcolm to be the best man and Ruth wanted to ask Fiona, but she didn't want to hurt Jo. So, maid of honour wasn't determined yet. The ring boy and flower girl wasn't set yet either. If they had a boy, the Harry wanted their child to have the rings while someone carries him down the isle. If it weren't a boy, then Wes would be the ring boy.

It was about eight thirty when Harry got home. Ruth went home at five now that she was close to the eight-month point. It was early for him to be home, but she wasn't complaining. Ruth was sitting on the couch and had magazines out looking through dresses.

"Hi." She said softly as he came into the living room. Harry bent down and kissed her. He then sat down next to her.

"Already dress shopping are we?" he asked with a smile as he took off his tie. She nodded.

"I don't think I want a pure white dress. Maybe an off white."

Harry frowned.

"Why not?"

Ruth turned and gave him a look. When he didn't catch on, she explained.

"White means pure, innocent, and untainted." Harry nodded but still didn't see what the problem was. "Virgin Harry! Virgin! I can't exactly say I'm one."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, I see."

"Mhmm."

"Where do you want to honeymoon?" he asked. Ruth looked at him.

"Do you think it is wise to plan one? There could be a red flash at any time."

Harry smiled.

"I haven't had a week off in twenty years. Adam and Malcolm can watch the Grid and besides, the Home Security owes me one," he answered. Ruth raised her eyebrows. "Okay, just tell me where you want to go and if we get the week we'll go? Better?"

Ruth smiled.

"Either the Caribbean or France. Yes I know two complete different places, but I have always wanted to go to both. Caribbean would be more special."

Harry nodded.

"Then that is where we will go."

A thought crossed Ruth's mind.

"What about the baby?"

"We'll bring her with us… if that is okay with you?"

Ruth smiled and kissed him.

"I think that'd be perfect. Oh, and for the wedding I've decided I will handle ordering flowers."

Harry laughed. That didn't surprise him considering he accidentally ordered 31 boxes for her once. He leant in and kissed her again. He moved the magazines off her lap as they continued to kiss. He was going to suggest they go upstairs when the doorbell rang. Ruth pulled away and looked at the clock. She frowned.

"Who could that possibly be at this hour?"

Harry stood up. "It better not be Adam." He mumbled. Ruth rolled her eyes. She slowly got up from the couch and moved to the kitchen to get something to drink. Harry opened the door. He frowned.

"Jane."

His ex wife stood in front of him. She didn't smile. She just looked at him. They hadn't spoken in years.

"We need to talk." She said firmly.

"About?" Harry asked.

"Graham."

Harry's eyes went wide. What had Graham done now? He heard Ruth in the kitchen and remembered Jane probably didn't know about them. Jane had heard her, too.

"Company?" she asked. Harry didn't know how to answer. He didn't get the chance to.

"Harry, are you going to leave the door open all night?" Ruth asked and came around the corner. Jane's eyes went wide when she saw Ruth. Ruth looked at the woman and had a feeling she knew who it was.

"Ruth, this is Jane. My ex wife." Harry said. Ruth nodded.

"Well either let her in or go outside because it is freezing outside." Ruth said and walked into the living room. Harry moved and let Jane in. Jane moved to the living room and stood in the doorway. Ruth had retaken her seat on the couch. This time she was reading a book. Jane just stared at Ruth.

"Well," Jane finally said and turned to Harry who took a seat in an armchair. "It is nearly nine and you are home with a pregnant woman. I wish I had memories of that."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"If you are here to just cause trouble then you can leave." Harry growled. He glanced over at Ruth whose eyes didn't lift up from her book.

"I came to talk to you about your son. Do you remember him? You haven't spoken to him since he was thirteen."

Harry stood up.

"Of course I remember him. Don't give me that shit. I tried to talk with him, but he never listened. He ran off and made friends with the wrong people. After we divorced I tried to have a relationship with him."

Jane rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why I bothered coming here." She mumbled.

"What is wrong with Graham now?"

Jane looked at Harry and then at Ruth was still reading. Harry rolled his eyes and motioned for her to go into the kitchen. Jane went and Harry followed.

"Catherine and I can't find him," she said. Harry frowned. "I arranged for him to go to a rehab center and Catherine checked him in. However, he checked himself out and we haven't heard from him since."

Harry crossed his arms.

"How long has it been?"

"Two weeks."

Harry's eyes went wide. Jane bit her lip.

"Two weeks… Jane why haven't you reported anything?" Harry said in a loud voice. Jane frowned.

"He does this Harry! He'll go away for a week and then come back. He's never gone two weeks without talking to Catherine."

"I'll do some digging in the morning." Harry said and moved to head back into the living room.

"The morning? How about right now? Or are you too busy with that… woman in there. What is she? Thirty?"

Harry turned back around and slammed the kitchen door shut.

"You leave Ruth out of this. It is none of your business."

"You had no problem working late when we were married! And you say you can get to your son in the morning? Bastard."

"There is nothing that can be done right now Jane! It is nearly nine and everybody has gone home after a 48-hour shift. I'll get nowhere tonight."

Jane just looked at him. She moved past him and headed towards the front door. She pauses in the living room and looks at Ruth. Ruth finally looks up.

"He promises to be a good father. He promised me that and now I have a drunken son. Good luck."

Ruth just stared at her. She then turned back to her book.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Jane's jaw dropped and she then stormed out and slammed the door. Ruth smiled. Harry came out of the kitchen and sat down next to Ruth. She took his hand.

"You'll find him Harry," she said with comfort. "You need rest to do that. Come on."

She stood up and with her hand still in his he stood up, too. They walked up to their room and wrapped up in the duvet and in each other's arms.


	47. Chapter 47

"Damn Collingwood!" Harry yelled and slammed his hand on his desk. It was only he, Ruth, and Fiona in his office. Ruth knew Harry needed to look for Graham and having this situation was not helping.

"I think you, Juliet, Adam, and Home Secretary should go Harry," Fiona stated. "We'll hold down the fort."

Harry nodded and Fiona left leaving Ruth alone with him. She moved and went to stand next to him.

"Go to the meeting and I'll do some digging to see if I can find anything on Graham."

Harry looked at her and couldn't believe what he had heard.

"You don't have to. This…"

"Harry, you told Jane you would and take credit for what I find. It's not like you don't want to look for him."

Harry kissed her forehead and moved so she could take his seat.

"Work from in here. I'll be back soon. I love you." He said and kissed her once more. She smiled.

"I know you do, now go."

And with that, Harry bolted.

Ruth spent half an hour looking through cameras around the rehab center when she picked something up. She found Graham releasing himself from the center and getting into a vehicle. She wrote down the plate and ran it through a database. Five minutes later, the plates came back. Ruth groaned at whom the car belonged to. A drug dealer who had been arrested ten times and been in prison once. So much for the rehab idea. She waited until Harry returned with Adam. Adam went to Fiona and Harry headed towards his office.

"How did it go?" Ruth asked as he shut the door. He sighed.

"They are planning something. Something huge and it will go down soon. What is worse is that Myers is involved along with his daughter, Ros. I haven't seen Myers yet but this has his scent written all over it."

"How long do we have?"

"Days, not even a week I'm guessing. Did you find…?"

Ruth nodded and turned to the computer.

"I tracked the plates and Graham got into a car with this man. He has… quite the record, Harry. I've written down the address."

Harry took the slip of paper from her hands. Ruth could tell he wanted to go and find Graham. He grabbed his jacket and was about to leave when Ruth grabbed his hand.

"I've got…" he began when she silenced him.

"I know you want to get him out of there and somewhere safe," she began. Harry nodded. "But Harry, you and Graham haven't spoken since he was a teenager. He may not respond well to you barging in and trying to take him."

Harry sighed. Ruth was right.

"I can't leave him there though."

Ruth nodded. She squeezed his hand. "I know you don't Harry. Perhaps it would… helpful if you brought Catherine and Jane with you," Harry was about to answer when his phone rang. He didn't move and neither did Ruth. Ruth saw he was going to make a move for the phone when she put her hand on his chest. "You want to be a better father? Then for once put your son first. Adam, Zaf, Fiona, and I will handle things here. Go."

It sounded more like an order than a suggestion. Harry gave her hand one last squeeze before racing out.

* * *

><p>Harry picked up Catherine and Jane and headed towards the side of London where the drug dealer lived. It was a silent car ride. Catherine could sense tension between her parents and so remained silent. The ride was about a half an hour until they arrived at the house. It looked like a junkyard on the outside. All three of them got out of the car.<p>

"Who should go up?" Harry asked. Jane looked at Harry and then at Catherine.

"I'll go." Catherine said. Before Harry could protest she was already heading up towards the door. She rang the bell and waited.

"I'm surprised you came." Jane mumbled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not leaving without him."

Jane chuckled and crossed her arms. They saw the door open and a man who looked drunk stumbled onto the doorframe.

"How you doing sweet thing?" the guy said to Catherine. Catherine could smell the smoke and vodka on him.

"I'm looking for Graham Pearce." She stated strongly. The guy looked her up and down.

"You the hooker we ordered?" he slurred. Catherine shook her head.

"I'm his sister. I want to speak with him. Now."

The guy smiled.

"Woah, no need to get pushy. Wait here."

The guy left the door open and headed into the back. Catherine peeked in. The place looked just as bad on this inside as the outside. Moments later, Graham appeared at the door. He looked at Catherine.

"How did you find me?" he asked angrily. Catherine bit her lip and Graham looked behind her towards the street. He saw Harry and Jane standing there. He laughed. "Wow, the bastard actually dared to show himself." He said loudly.

"Graham!" Jane shouted at him. Harry stiffened. Graham looked back at Catherine.

"I tried. This is who I am. Accept it."

He made a move to shut the door but Catherine put her foot in the door.

"This is not who you are!" She yelled. "You are better than this! Please Graham!"

Jane and Harry headed up to the door and Harry pushed the door open more and freed Catherine's foot.

"Graham, come home…" Jane begged.

"Go. I don't want to see you. It was never a home. Not with this son of a bitch." He said and looked at Harry. Harry had had enough and before Graham could react Harry grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out. Catherine shut the door and Jane watched Harry handle Graham. Graham fought, but Harry was stronger than he thought. Graham elbowed Harry in the stomach and Harry groaned in pain, but didn't let go. Catherine grabbed Graham's arm and Jane helped Harry on the other side. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He grabbed Graham's wrists and handcuffed him.

"Harry!" "Dad!" Jane and Catherine yelled. Harry looked at them.

"Do you think he will sit still in the car?" he asked as he opened the side door and shoved Graham in. Jane followed Graham in and Catherine got in the passenger's seat. Harry started the engine and sped out of the neighborhood.

"Where are we going?" Catherine asked.

"We'll take him to my place." Harry answered. Catherine frowned.

"What about Ruth?"

Graham made a grunt. "Who's that? His whore?"

Harry slammed on the brakes and Graham went flying into the back of Catherine's seat. Harry turned around.

"She'll be asleep by the time we get there and you are not leaving my sight. You are drunk and clearly a flight risk. You've taken advantage of living under your mother's roof the past years. You are getting your act together and you will do it under my roof where escaping won't be as easy. Now keep your mouth shut. One more word and you are going to wish you stayed in the rehab center."

Graham sat back and just glared at Harry. Harry finally turned back around and continued to drive. It was going to be a long ride.


	48. Chapter 48

Ruth heard Harry come into the house and didn't sound like he was alone. She heard Catherine's voice and two others. Ruth was upstairs in bed trying to sleep, but she had grown accustom to falling asleep in Harry's arms and it made it difficult to try and sleep without him.

Downstairs, Harry and Jane were balancing Graham on their shoulders. He had passed out in the car.

"Bring him upstairs to the guest room." Harry said. Catherine ran ahead to prepare the room while Jane and Harry went slower on the stairs with Graham. They finally made it into the spare bedroom and dropped Graham on the bed.

"I'll sleep on that chair over there," Jane said. Harry knew Jane was going to stay with Graham no matter what house they were in or who else was in the house. "Catherine can have that mini couch."

Catherine nodded but then looked at Harry.

"I'm going to grab an old tee shirt Graham can wear." Harry said and left the room. Catherine followed him out.

"Are you going to stay with us or go with Ruth?" she whispered. Harry looked at her. He knew she didn't mean to sound harsh. Harry sighed and looked towards his bedroom door.

"She is probably still awake. I'll give you the shirt and I'm going to change. Then I'll come back into the spare room."

Catherine nodded.

"Then I will take the couch downstairs. You can have the one in the bedroom."

Harry nodded and they walked towards his room. Catherine stayed in the doorway. She saw Ruth, who looked to be asleep, but didn't think she was. Harry handed her a shirt and then she went back to see Graham. Harry shut the door behind Catherine and made his way over to Ruth's side of the bed. He bent down and kissed her. She immediately responded and deepened the kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she groaned. Harry then pulled away and leant his forehead against hers.

"I love you." He said. She smiled.

"I love you, too."

"Please remember how much I love you these next few days. I've got Graham, Catherine, and my ex wife in the same house as the woman I am so deeply in love with. I know things will be a bit awkward, but Jane will only be here for tonight."

Ruth nodded.

"Do what you have to do to get him better."

Harry smiled and kissed her again.

"I have to sleep in the spare bedroom tonight to keep an eye on him."

Ruth tried not to show her disappointment, but Harry caught it. He brushed his hand across her cheek. He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"It's nothing just… it's hard to get comfortable with being this… big, but you make it easier."

He knew she didn't want to sound selfish. Harry stood up and left the room for a brief moment. He found Catherine and Jane whispering outside Graham's room. Harry approached Catherine.

"I'm going to stay with Ruth until she falls asleep and then I'll come into the spare room."

Jane rolled her eyes and went back into Graham's room. Catherine nodded.

"Would it be easier if you stayed with her?" she asked. Harry sighed. "You've done a lot for Graham today, Dad. Perhaps it would go better in the morning if he woke to mom and me."

Harry agreed that did sound like a better plan. He kissed Catherine's cheek and went back to his bedroom. Ruth was sitting up this time.

"Harry… I didn't mean for that to sound," she began when Harry kissed her.

"It's okay. Catherine and I agreed it would be better for Graham to wake up to her and Jane."

He sat on the bed next to Ruth and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Ruth bit her lip as she watched him take off his shirt and throw it across the room. Harry was frustrated. Not at Ruth, but at this whole situation. Harry undid his belt and lightly tossed it on the floor. He then laid back and left his trousers on. Ruth looked down at him. She lightly ran her hand across his chest.

"What do I do Ruth?" he asked eventually. "I've got the fate of our government on my shoulders and a drugged up son in the spare room."

Ruth's heart broke as she saw a single tear fall from his eye. She brushed it away and kissed his cheek.

"Shh, don't cry Harry. You'll find a way. Jo is with the PM's son, Fiona and I are doing background on the Myers, and Zaf… well he is being himself. Adam has set up a meeting with Collingwood, the Myers, and… oh some other person, and the Home Secretary, you, Juliet, and Adam will meet them tomorrow afternoon. Leave the rest of it to us."

Harry looked up at Ruth. It was as if she planned this whole thing ahead of time. He kicked off one shoe at a time.

"What do I tell Jane and Catherine… and Graham if he wakes? It'll be fifteen years ago all over again. That my family isn't as important as the job or I just don't care. I do care and I want to be there this time. The timing just sucks."

Another tear escaped his eye and Ruth kissed it away. What they didn't know was that Jane was standing outside the bedroom door and had heard the whole thing. Had this been fifteen years ago she would think that Harry didn't care. Now, she actually believes he does care.

* * *

><p>Ruth and Harry were the first ones up in the morning. Ruth was already dressed and ready to leave. She wanted to leave before Graham woke up. Harry was still in his robe. He would be going into work later for the meeting. Ruth would call with any emergency. Mike was going to drive her to the Grid. Ruth was at the front door and Harry was saying good-bye. Harry moved and kissed her deeply. He wrapped his arms around her and hers went around his neck. He pulled away, but put his forehead against hers.<p>

"I love you." He whispered and kissed her quickly once more.

"I know." She said with a smile and he laughed. They then heard the stairs creak and they looked up to see Jane standing there awkwardly. Ruth turned a bit red and untangled herself from Harry.

"Call if there is an emergency, I mean it." Harry said. Ruth nodded.

"Bye."

And with that, Ruth left. Harry turned and looked at Jane.

"You're not going into work?" she said sternly and walked down the stairs.

"Not with a drugged up son upstairs," He answered roughly. "I have a meeting this afternoon, but other than that I'm not leaving."

Jane just looked at him, and then went into the kitchen. Harry followed.

"How long have you and Ruth been together?" she asked without looking at him. She began to make tea.

"Over two years."

Jane dropped the spoon she was using, but didn't turn around. Harry sat down at the table.

"And you haven't popped the question yet? Pregnancy first?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't planned that way." He growled.

"And she is what? Fifteen years younger than you." Jane spat. Harry got up from the table.

"Alright, enough. My relationship with Ruth is none of your business. We're not here because of Ruth. We are here because of Graham."

"How do you think Graham will react to you having another child with another woman?" Jane sneered. "Having him and her in the same house is not a good idea."

"This is Ruth's house as well and Graham is my son as well. I want to be a better father to Graham and that won't happen with him under your roof an hour away."

Jane frowned and was about to speak with Catherine yelled down the stairs,

"Mum! Graham's awakening!"

Jane and Harry stood up and headed upstairs to the spare bedroom. By the time they got there, Graham was sitting up and had a hand on his head. Catherine mouthed "hangover" to them. They nodded. Graham looked up at his parents, but didn't say anything. Jane went and sat on the side of the bed.

"Hi." She said softly. Graham gave a small smile, but it didn't stay.

"Where am I?" he asked and turned to Catherine. Catherine looked at Harry.

"Dad's house. You're in his spare bedroom."

Graham looked over at Harry. Harry was leaning up against the doorframe. Neither of them knew what to say. Graham finally turned to Jane.

"Can I have a glass of water… and maybe something to help with this hangover?"

Jane nodded and stood up.

"Bathroom is down the hall." Harry said. She nodded and brushed past him. Jane opened the first door she saw, but it wasn't the bathroom. It was the nursery. Her jaw dropped at the site of it. It was beautiful. She took a couple steps in and looked at the black crib and the rocking chair and the giant teddy bear. She turned and saw a frame with several photos in it. One was of the first sonogram photo Ruth had, another was of Ruth in the back garden sitting with a book, and the last one was of Ruth and Harry at some type of party. He had his arms wrapped around her from behind and she was smiling into his neck. Jane couldn't help but give a small, but sad smile. Harry looked so happy with her. Jane's thoughts were broken when Harry came down the hall and saw her in there. She looked away from him as he came in.

"I um… I thought this was the bathroom."

Harry nodded and looked around the room.

"The bathroom is the next door." He said. Jane nodded, but didn't move. Harry turned and looked at the photos hanging up.

"You really love her, don't you?" Jane asked. Harry nodded.

"Very much," Jane nodded and looked at the ground. Harry could tell what she was thinking. "Jane, we once had something special but we married too young. Maybe if we had waited…"

"Harry," Jane said stopping him. "I don't need an explanation. I… I heard you and Ruth last night. I was going downstairs to grab my purse and I heard you guys talking. I never thought I would say this, but… she sounds like she is good for you. More than I could have ever been to you."

Harry was speechless. He didn't expect that from her. Jane left before he could respond. Harry took one last look at the photos of him and Ruth. He gave a soft smile before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Harry came back into Graham's room and found Jane up against the window and Catherine in the chair. Graham looked at Harry.<p>

"Who's Ruth?" Graham finally asked without breaking eye contact with Harry. Harry moved into the room.

"Not my whore as you referred her to being last night," Harry answered roughly. "Ladies will you give us a minute."

Catherine and Jane looked at each other and then moved past Harry and out the door. Jane shut it behind her. Harry went and sat in the chair Catherine had been sitting in.

"Four years ago you were clean, what the hell Graham?" Harry asked. Graham rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if you were around back then you would know!" he yelled back. Harry bit his tongue.

"I tried Graham, but you didn't listen or want to listen," Graham looked away. Harry knew he was trying to think of something to say. "I know I was a bad father to you and Catherine when you were growing up. I won't deny that. I was a young MI-5 agent who thought that he could balance out work and family and keep them separate. I was wrong and if I could take back the things I did I would, but I can't. I'm trying to make things right now though. Catherine finally is able to trust me and rely on me for being her father. I'm not saying you should forgive me right away, but I want things to be better between us. It takes two to make an effort."

Graham still didn't look at Harry. Harry waited a couple more minutes before standing up and heading towards the door. He opened it and let Jane and Catherine back in. He had a meeting to get ready for. Graham watched Harry leave, but never said a word. Mostly because he couldn't find the right words.


	49. Chapter 49

Catherine walked into Graham's room and brought him a bowl of soup. Graham gave her a small smile as she placed it in front of him.

"Thanks," he said and took the spoon to begin eating. Catherine went and shut the door. Graham raised his eyebrows. "Where is mum?"

Catherine walked over and sat on the edge of Graham's bed. "She's gone home for a bit. I said I would look after you. Dad already left for his meeting…"

Graham rolled his eyes.

"So even though he says he'll stay he doesn't really mean it. Gee, where have I heard that before?"

Catherine frowned.

"No Graham, he was going to stay. He actually is the one who made this soup for you. He got a phone call… a colleague of his was murdered."

Graham looked down at his soup and twirled his spoon in it.

"Oh."

Catherine nodded. She took a deep breath. She knew she had to say what was on her mind.

"Graham, I know you're mad at dad for never being… the best father he could be. I understand that, but he has changed so much over these last years. He's… he's trying to make things right."

Graham frowned. "And so creating a new family is making things right? Do you know the definition of right?"

Catherine bit her tongue. "Yes, but I know you won't want to hear this however I'm saying it anyways. I think dad is different in a positive way because of Ruth," Graham rolled his eyes and kept eating his soup. "It isn't a crime to want to move on and be happy. You know mom has Daniel now and they seem serious. I don't know if they'll have a child like…"

Graham's eyes snapped to Catherine's. "You mean dad is having a child with this woman? Now how is that right?"

"It wasn't planned Graham, at least not for now. I don't know if it were their intentions in the future. Dad isn't trying to replace us and to be honest I like Ruth," Graham made a face and Catherine glared at him. "You and I both know we cannot blame dad entirely for the divorce."

"I don't want to talk about that."

Catherine stood up.

"But we have to! You're mad at dad because of him cheating on mom and always working! First off, dad kept us away from work to protect us and I see that now! His work is scary to me! I never told you this but about two years ago I got caught in the middle of one of his cases and had a knife to my throat. I was to pass along a message to dad and dad went crazy! I had never seen him so… worried and believe it or not but scared!

Graham just stared at Catherine. Catherine began to pace at the foot of the bed.

"He shut us out to protect us. Now, as to the affairs I was mad, but I'm not anymore. It's the past and he isn't completely to blame. You saw what I saw that night."

Graham looked down at his soup again.

"I'm trying to forget it."

"So why can't you forget about dad's mistakes? You'll forgive mom but not dad why?"

"Because I never had a father!" Graham yelled. Catherine stopped pacing and looked at him. "Maybe if he had been around more I wouldn't have been in the situations I've been in! Maybe he would have been the one that stopped me!"

Catherine came around the side of the bed and stared down at him.

"I can understand that when you were thirteen and fifteen and seventeen, but you can't blame him for the situations now! You're an adult and you have made the choices you've made! And now he is here to help and you keep pushing him away! How can he be the father you want if you push and push?"

Graham looked up at Catherine and saw tears in her eyes. Graham moved the tray of soup off to the side and sighed. There was silence for a few moments and Catherine sat down on the bed.

"I want to forgive him, but every time I even think about it I just keep picturing him with all these mysterious women and I just…"

Catherine took Graham's hand.

"Please, please try. And I'm not saying you have to like Ruth, but give her a chance, too. She is an incredible woman. I'm not saying she is mom, but she is something," Catherine said. Graham squeezed her hand. "And I want their baby to have a family, to have us its brother and sister. I know at times I'd be a challenge, but we have to try."

Graham looked at Catherine and gave a slight smile. Catherine smiled and tackled him with a hug.

"I'll try." He whispered.

"Thank you," Catherine said and pulled away. "He is trying to balance things now, but I overheard him last night. There is a plot with the government and someone is trying to overthrow it. I think… that situation we need to understand and just stay here."

Graham nodded.

"Wouldn't want a knife held up to my throat."

Catherine let out a small laugh and put Graham's tray back on his lap. "Now eat your soup!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the team was gathered at Adam and Fiona's house discussing what to do next. Malcolm was still upset and not on best speaking terms. He was sitting in an armchair while Fiona and Adam remained standing. Zaf was sitting on the couch and further down the couch Harry was seated next to Ruth. When he looked in Ruth's eyes, he saw hurt and sadness. However he also saw exhaustion. He had his hand in hers and was rubbing circles on the back of her hand. They still didn't like showing major public displays of affection, but they had no problems holding hands.<p>

"We can't go out for revenge, Malcolm." Adam stated. Malcolm frowned.

"So what? We just pretend Colin's death hasn't affected us?"

"Yes." Adam said. Fiona looked at him.

"Adam…" she said but Adam stopped her.

"We have to smile. If we go out for revenge then we're playing their game."

Malcolm stiffened and looked away.

"Unfortunately Adam is right," Harry said sadly. "We are just going to go into deeper waters and get into more danger if we play their game."

"I won't do it." Malcolm said.

"Colin was a good at his job and he will be missed but we have…" Harry began when Malcolm cut him off.

"Oh shut up you pompous old food! He wasn't just some bloody spook he was my best friend! Would you have smiled at these people if they had killed Ruth?"

Harry took a deep breath and tightened his grip on her hand a little bit. Fiona saw and decided she needed to settle this down.

"Okay, why don't we all just take a deep breath and stop arguing. We cannot change what happened, but we can prevent worse things from happening, Now Malcolm," Fiona said and knelt down next to his chair. "Colin means something to all of us, but the only way we can catch the people who did this to him is to smile. When we catch them, then we can kick their arse."

Malcolm looked Fiona in the eyes and eventually nodded. Fiona stood up and looked at Harry.

"What next?" Zaf asked.

"We catch them." Fiona answered.

"How?" Ruth asked.

Nobody answered. Malcolm stood up after some time and grabbed his coat.

"Call me when I have to smile." He said coolly. He went to the door and slammed it shut behind him.

"He's hurting." Ruth said sadly and a tear slipped down her face. Harry used his free hand and brushed it away.

"We all are," Fiona said. "Makes you think…"

"About what?" Zaf asked.

"Tomorrow. You can never assume there is a tomorrow."

And with that, she headed out of the room and up the stairs to see Wes. Harry stood up and then helped Ruth.

"Until tomorrow." Harry said. Adam nodded. Harry and Ruth then left.

When they got home, they found Catherine in the living room. She smiled and turned the telly off.

"Hello honey." Harry said and kissed Catherine's cheek.

"Hi dad, I was just waiting up to tell you the situation here. Mum went home, but she'll be around tomorrow. Graham fell asleep about two hours ago. Now, I would like to go to bed."

Harry nodded.

"Are you comfortable on the couch or would-" Harry said but Catherine stopped him.

"I'm fine on the couch upstairs, but thank you. Good night." She said. Harry stepped aside so she could go to the stairs. Catherine briefly smiled at Ruth before heading upstairs. Harry moved into the kitchen and Ruth followed. Harry sighed and leant against the counter. Ruth moved towards him, but didn't touch him. Harry opened his arms and she went into them. He held her close.

"You're shy today." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"I just… I don't want to cause any problems." She said softly. Harry frowned and looked her in the eyes.

"What problems?" he asked. Ruth looked away and a thought occurred to Harry. "It's because of Graham isn't it?" When Ruth stiffened he knew he hit the spot. "Ruth, I'm not going to put loving you on hold. I've said what I needed to say to Graham and if he accepts my apology then we'll begin to work on our relationship. You're part of that package deal and I will never stop loving you. You're my fiancé, now can I have a proper kiss?"

Ruth gave a small smile and leant forward and kissed him passionately. Harry then took her upstairs and they got ready for bed. Ruth got into her pajamas and crawled under the duvet. Her mind was spinning. Colin was dead, the government was falling apart, Graham is struggling, and she felt so guilty for being so content. Harry came out of the bathroom and crawled under. He looked over and saw the look he saw at Adam's. He found her hand and held it.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about. We're going to get through this and see tomorrow."

Ruth sighed and Harry wrapped his arms around her. She fell asleep quickly and Harry kissed her good night softly.

* * *

><p>Ruth woke up in the middle of night, hungry. She managed to untangle herself from Harry without waking him and went downstairs to get something to eat. To her shock, the kitchen light was already on and someone was at the table. Ruth slowly walked in and saw a boy at the table. It must be Graham. This was the first time Ruth had ever seen him and she couldn't help but see how much he looked like Harry.<p>

Graham looked up and saw whom must be Ruth standing in the entry way to the kitchen. He took a deep breath. The first thing he noticed was how pregnant she was, but he stayed calm and reminded himself of the promise he made to Catherine.

"You must be Ruth." He said. Ruth nodded and moved more into the kitchen.

"I… I didn't think anybody would be up at this hour." She said. Graham shrugged.

"I was hungry so I made myself a sandwich."

Ruth nodded and moved towards the fridge, but didn't open it. She could feel Graham watching her. She turned and looked at him. She didn't know what to say to him.

"I…. umm…" she stuttered but eventually said nothing.

"How long have you been with my dad?" he asked. Ruth just stared at him and then gave an answer.

"Over two years."

Graham nodded and took a sip of his water.

"How far along are you?"

"Eight months next week," Graham stiffened a little, but stayed calm. Ruth went into the cabinet and grabbed a plate and then went into the fridge. She pulled out pickles, chocolate covered strawberries, and a jar of peanut butter. Graham raised his eyebrows at her and Ruth saw Harry in him. "You look like your father. He… he can't understand my food habits either."

Graham gave a small smile.

"My sister likes you a lot," Graham said as Ruth made her food. "She said…. you're good for my dad and that you've changed him."

Ruth gave a small smile. "I don't exactly know what change is for him. Since the first day I met him he's been like this."

Graham nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking… how many… how old…"

Ruth stopped him by raising her fork.

"There's a fifteen year age difference if that is what you are asking," Graham nodded. Ruth moved her plate and walked over to the table. "May I?"

"It's your house," Ruth bit her lip. The age difference made him upset. She sat down carefully. "Does it bother you? The difference?"

Ruth took a bite of her strawberry and looked at Graham. She shrugged.

"I never really paid much attention to it. My philosophy is if you're happy then age shouldn't stand in the way of that."

Graham bit his tongue.

"Are you going to marry him?"

Ruth was thrown a bit off guard at that question. Ruth took a deep breath.

"We're already engaged," Graham looked at her hand and frowned. "It isn't public new yet. Not until the dust settles with the whole government thing."

Graham nodded.

"I want to say congratulations but…"

Ruth nodded. "I know. Graham, I don't expect you to… like me or accept me right now. I know what you're going through. My father died when I was very young and when my mom remarried… it just wasn't the same. She married an arse to be honest, but that's not the point. The point is that I'll understand if you want nothing to do with me or your stepbrother or sister."

He just looked at Ruth. Ruth finished her food and carefully stood up to put it in the sink. She headed for the door when Graham spoke up.

"I don't hate him, you know," he said. Ruth turned and looked at him. "I never did… I just never had the father figure around. He was more of an absent father rather than a bad father."

"He regrets that." Ruth states and moves back into the kitchen.

"I know." Graham answered.

Ruth looked at Graham and studied him. He saw she was staring at him and he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry it just… for someone who is doing drugs you don't seem to be…."

Graham smiled.

"Relapsing?" he asked. Ruth nodded. "Well that's because I'm not on drugs. Catie and my parents only think I'm on those. I quit that stuff last year. Its just alcohol now."

Ruth moved and sat down next to Graham again.

"Have you told them that?" she asked. Graham shook his head in the negative. "Why?" Graham shrugged.

"I don't know to be honest. They just assumed and I never argued back because I didn't think they would believe me."

"So, if you're trying to get clean why did you leave the rehab center?"

Graham bit his lip, but answered, "Well to be honest that place was a shit hole."

Ruth laughed and Graham gave a small chuckle.

"Okay then."

"I don't really remember how I ended up at that house. Some of that is a blur."

Ruth nodded.

"Are you going to stay here?"

Graham looked away for a moment as he thought.

"I want to make things right with my dad. I'm willing to try now so yes I will stay."

Ruth smiled.

"That's good."

Graham looked at the clock and stood up.

"I probably should go back to bed before Catherine wakes and has a fit that I'm not there."

Ruth nodded. "As should I or else your father will flip."

Ruth made a move to get up, but found she had difficulties. Graham offered his hand and Ruth smiled. She took it and he pulled her up. They headed up the stairs and said good night to each other. Ruth waited until Graham disappeared into his room before going back into hers. She settled back into bed without waking Harry. She smiled at the sleeping face next to her and kissed him gently before going back to sleep.


	50. Chapter 50

PRESENT TIME

Fiona was driving like a mad woman down the streets of London only to be blocked by protesters. She made a hard left and headed down an alley to cut through the traffic.

"Fiona slow down!" Zaf yelled.

Before Fiona could answer there was a scream from the car. Zaf was in the back of Fiona's car holding Ruth as another contraction hit. Tears were swimming down her face.

"Shut the hell up Zaf! I will drive as fast as I need to!" Fiona yelled back. Ruth was gripping Zaf's hand so hard he was afraid she might break a finger or two.

"This… can't be happening," Ruth cried. "Not now, it's too early."

What a hell of a week it has been between Harry finding his son, having his daughter, ex-wife, and her all in one house, then almost being blown up by a car bomb, and now the government was kidnapping him. She couldn't go into labour. Not now.

* * *

><p>4 HOURS EARLIER….<p>

Harry could hear the ringing in his ears still as he stepped through the Pods. Juliet and the Home Secretary had been rushed to the hospital, but he claimed he was fine. There are more important things that need to be attended to. He looked around the Grid, obviously looking for Ruth, when he spotted Malcolm. Malcolm walked over.

"Bloody hell…" Malcolm said as he approached Harry. Harry was covered in dirt, smoke, everything. "Ruth is getting tea or trying to. Her hormones are a bit… she's not in a good mood let's put it that way."

Harry sighed. Ruth was supposed to be keeping the stress down, but then again who could stay stress-free in this line of work? He entered the kitchenette and saw her stirring her tea.

"Hey," He said stood against the wall. Ruth spun around and her eyes found his. It took a split second for her to put her tea down and for him to move and hug her. When they pulled out of the embrace, Ruth punches Harry in the arm. "Ow! What was that for? I just survived a bombing for crying out loud!"

Ruth had tears in her eyes and punched him again. "I know! I told you (punches again) to be safe when you left home this morning and then you (punches again) go and nearly get blown up!"

Harry settles her in another hug an stops her from punching him. Ruth relaxed and this time when they pulled apart she didn't punch him.

"Calm down, you can't get worked up like that. It's not good for you or the baby." He said softly and stroked her hair. Ruth nodded and turned her attention to the tea again.

"I just want all of this to be over… And I know it is part of the job, but when I applied the thought of the government splitting and one side trying to build some sort of…tyranny didn't cross my mind."

Harry smiled and walked over to stand behind Ruth. He placed his hands on her shoulders and softly began to rub them. Ruth gave a small smile. She loved this side of Harry, but she knew once they left this room that side of Harry would disappear for a bit. He kissed behind her ear and pulled away after a few minutes. She felt so much more relaxed.

"I'm going to see the Home Secretary. I will be back shortly, but until then could you please try and stay under the stress radar?"

Ruth turned and gave a slight smile with a nod. Harry smiled and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Be safe!" she yelled after him as he raced out the door.

* * *

><p>PRESENT TIME<p>

Zaf and Fiona helped Ruth into the emergency room and found it was packed. Due to the riots on the streets more people got into fights, which meant more people would eventually need medical attention.

"Hey!" Zaf yelled at the nurses taking down names. One turned and looked at him. "I've got a woman in labour over here!"

Two out of the four nurses in that group raced over to Ruth. One grabbed the wheelchair and Fiona helped Ruth into it. Zaf was about to follow them in when Ruth grabbed his hand.

"Zaf," she said with tears still coming out of her eyes. "Find Harry, please, find him."

Zaf took a deep breath and nodded. He glanced at Fiona who nodded for him to go on. Zaf turned and ran out. He had to find Harry. Zaf pulled out his phone to call Adam for an update. He thought back to Adam trying to convince Harry not to leave the building and now, given the present situation, he wished Harry had listened.

* * *

><p>2 HOURS EARLIER…<p>

Ruth was seated at her desk when Adam came into view with Malcolm behind him. They had those looks on their faces. Ruth shot them a glare and moved to stand up when Malcolm told her to stay seated. Adam sat up against Ruth's desk and Malcolm stood behind her chair. Now she was really scared.

"Adam… what's happened?"

Adam took one more look at Malcolm before answering, "Ruth, they've captured Harry… they kidnapped him from his car and are holding him."

Ruth could have sworn her heart stopped. Malcolm put a hand on her shoulder, but she brushed it away. She stood up and walked away from them, Adam was about to chase after her when Zaf raced over towards them. Adam saw Fiona coming his way also. They met eyes and Adam signaled over towards the ladies room. Fiona understood and raced off after Ruth. Zaf explained the situation and Adam sighed.

"It'll take too long to narrow down all the possible warehouses even with Malcolm's technology. The riots are getting bigger."

Zaf frowned and looked around. "What if Ruth takes half the places?"

Adam shook his head.

"We'll be lucky if we get her focused."

Zaf's eyes went wide. "You mean you told her Harry was captured? Why on earth would you do that?"

Malcolm saw a fight was about to arise and he had to put it to bed. Adam walked away and Zaf walked the other way. Malcolm sighed. This was not a good week.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Ruth was gripping the counter when Fiona came in. She came up to Ruth and put a hand on her back.

"It'll be okay, we'll find him."

Ruth nodded, but didn't verbally answer. Fiona frowned and moved closer to Ruth's side.

"Fiona…"

"Look Ruth, we all know how much Harry means to you,"

"Fiona…"

"But we have to stay strong and we need your help,"

"Fiona…"

"So please be that Ruth we all know,"

"Fiona! Will you just shut up and listen!" Fiona was a bit taken back at Ruth's harsh response, but listened to her. "I think my water just broke."

Fiona's eyes went wide and she backed away to the door. She shouted Zaf and Adam's names and within the minute, the men were in the ladies room.

"What is going on? We were about to…" Adam began when Fiona cut him off.

"Ruth's water broke."


	51. Chapter 51

Fiona held Ruth's hand as Ruth lay in a bed in a private room waiting to give birth to hers and Harry's child. Fiona hated seeing Ruth like this, especially since Ruth couldn't take the drug that numbed the pain since she was allergic to it. Ruth had a good two to fours hours before she would be ready and Fiona knew she had to keep Ruth's mind off of things.

"Do you have any names in mind?" she asked. Ruth turned and looked at Fiona. Ruth's eyes were red from crying. She shouldn't be in labour right now, it was too early and Harry was missing. This was definitely at the top of her worst days ever list and it shouldn't be. However, she wasn't going to ignore Fiona.

"We've settled on a name if it is a boy, but not a girl yet. If it is a boy we decided on Brody Daniel Pearce."

Fiona smiled knowing they named their baby after Danny.

"That is adorable. Have you thought of any names if it is a girl?"

Ruth gave a small smile and began to relax a bit. Fiona gave a small cheer inside for that.

"We have narrowed it down to three names, but only first names. Middle is undecided. We like Sadie, Lucy, or Rose. Personally, Sadie is my favourite."

Fiona smiled.

"I like the names Sadie and Lucy. If Wes ended up being a girl I wanted to name him Lucy, but Adam wasn't a fan."

Ruth smiled but it quickly faded when the baby gave a sharp kick and Ruth bit her tongue and squeezed Fiona's hand so tight she could have broken it.

"I swear this baby will be a soccer player or a very flexible gymnast if it can kick me in two places." Ruth gasped. Fiona gave a small, but curious smile. She looked at Ruth's bump. Ruth was only eight months pregnant, but she looked awfully big. The thought was pushed from her mind when Ruth spoke again. "Have you heard anything about Harry?"

Fiona got that look on her face, which told Ruth they still hadn't found him yet.

"They'll find him Ruth. It'll be alright."

"This is not how I pictured this day in my mind when I first found out I was pregnant, but then again I pictured it being a normal pregnancy. Can't exactly have that when working for MI-5."

Fiona laughed at Ruth's comment. Ruth gave a small smile to her laugh.

"Tell me about it, when I was six months pregnant with Wes I had to go undercover and Adam flipped out. I'm surprised six didn't throw him to the curb. He drove everybody crazy."

Ruth smiled and yet again it faded quickly as another contraction hit. It was going to be a long time.

One Hour later….

Harry saw the flame going flying in the air and Adam charge to it. This couldn't be how things ended. All he could think about was Ruth and their child. He couldn't leave them. There was so much he wants to say and do. He watched the flame slowly descend to the floor when the fire alarm went off and the sprinklers followed. Harry smiled as he saw the flame go out and the lighter hit the floor. Zaf then raced into the room from a side hallway. He had a pair of pliers and he cut the lock off of the cage door. He swung the door open and grabbed Harry. Harry's eyes widened at this act.

"We don't have much time." Zaf said and pulled Harry out. Zaf turned to Adam.

"I'll take care of this mess!" Adam yelled. Zaf nodded and nudged Harry along.

"Ruth went into labour." He said to Harry as they went outside. Harry froze and stared at Zaf.

"I… she is early! Wait… did I already miss… shit!" Harry said and raced to Zaf's car.

"No, you haven't missed it. Fiona is with her. I've got a change of clothing in the back seat that you might want to change into so you don't smell."

Harry nodded and got into the back seat and found the clothing. Zaf stood in front of the door to give him privacy and then once Harry was changed he got out and hopped into the passenger seat while Zaf drove.

* * *

><p>"So, how did you and Harry… you know? I mean we all found out at the hospital you're in a relationship, but how did it start?" Fiona asked. Ruth blushed a little. She didn't really want to talk about it, but she knew Fiona was trying to keep her mind on happier thoughts.<p>

"Before you, Zaf, Adam, and Jo were with five Harry ran a lockdown drill. We thought it was pretty routine until we all believed it was real and there was a virus loose. Harry pretended to us all that he was ill…"

Three years ago…

_She walked into the office. She saw him on the couch talking to himself. She froze and her heart nearly stopped. She knew the symptoms and she saw all of them in him. She slowly walked over to him. _

_"Harry…" she whispered. He didn't even look up at her. A tear went down her face. She stumbled backwards and called out for Tom. He came running and they re-entered the office. When Tom saw what was in front of him, he immediately dismissed her. She couldn't take her eyes off of Harry. She finally nodded and left. She leaned against the door as tears fell from her eyes. She tried to pull it together, but she couldn't. She heard Tom coming towards the door. She wiped her tears away and hurried to her desk. Tom came out and she saw him lock the door. She swore her heart stopped now. He turned and walked over to her. Tom pulled her aside._

_"You cannot tell anybody about Harry, Ruth." Tom said to her. Ruth wasn't sure if she heard that properly. Her red and wet eyes flashed him a look._

_"You're going to leave him in there to die?" she said in a whisper, but angry tone. Tom nodded._

_"I have no choice Ruth."_

_Ruth felt anger boiling in her._

_"You bastard," she hissed. From a distance, Malcolm was watching Tom and Ruth talking. Something didn't seem right and Ruth looked like she was going to explode. "Harry shouldn't die alone! After every…" she began when Tom quieted her. Ruth struggled but relaxed as Tom held her. Tears flowed from Ruth's eyes._

Fiona's eyes went wide as Ruth told the story of her and Harry.

"And you thought about what if he died…" Fiona said slowly. Ruth nodded and her eyes watered a little bit.

"I knew I had a bit of… crush I guess I should say, on him but I never thought he would return them. After all, there is an age difference and I work for him. Anyways…"

_"You scared me to death Harry," she finally said and looked at him. "To walk into your office and see you just sitting there talking to yourself! You wouldn't respond to me you just sat there staring into air! And then you come out of your office with that smirk…. That was the worst part."_

_Harry looked at her, but couldn't find the right words._

_"I hated doing that to you Ruth, you the most. But it had to be done… I wished it was Tom at the door, and I hated that it was you. I kind of knew though since you didn't knock." He said with a little joke at the end._

_Ruth smiled slightly, but it didn't stay on her face. He needed to get her mind away from being angry at him. His next words he knew were a risk, but if she felt the same way then things would get better._

_"Would you like to have dinner one night?"_

_Ruth's head quickly turned and met his gaze. She wasn't sure if she heard that properly either._

_"I'm sorry… what…?" she said in a little bit of shock. Harry didn't back down._

_"Dinner," he said. "That is if you'd like to of course…."_

_Ruth gave a small smile._

_"That.. that is quite a conversation shift if I may say. And a risk if I may add."_

_Harry nodded, "I know. But I'd say it is a much happier topic than the present one."_

_Ruth nodded in agreement._

_"Yes, yes I'd say it is."_

_Harry smiled, but he didn't know if that was a yes or not._

_"I know a nice place that I think you'd rather enjoy. I could pick you up around seven say tomorrow?" he said hoping she would say yes._

_She looked at him and smiled._

_"I don't tolerate my dates being late."_

_Harry smiled. He took that as a yes. He moved towards her ear._

_"In that case, I'll come five minutes early."_

Fiona smiled.

"That was his way of asking you out?"

Ruth laughed.

"Yes, but it was sweet and like I said a bit of a risk on his part. That's Harry for you though. He took me on a walk after and it was so nice. He didn't feel like my boss. He was just Harry. However, it was me who wanted to keep everything quiet. I didn't want… I didn't want people to think I was just sleeping up the ladder."

"I'm sure nobody close would think that of you." Fiona said with a slight frown. Ruth bit her lip.

"I know, but it just… I wanted to keep work separate."

_"How are you going to explain this to Tom? Or Zoe? The first thing Malcolm will want to do is contact MI6 for the other codes! Then all of our jobs are on the line!" Ruth yelled. Harry sat at his desk and nodded as Ruth paced in front of his desk._

_"I understand…"_

_"Okay no are you sure you understand? Rule number one is you never ever bring work home!" she said and sat down on the couch. Harry ran a hand up his face._

_"It was three in the morning and it was easiest to just bring it home and lock it up in my safe."_

_Ruth didn't say anything._

_Harry just looked at her._

_"You have to tell them Harry and hope that they will help you out of this mess." She said. Harry nodded._

_"I just wanted to inform you first." He said and stood. She looked at him strangely._

_"Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why did you want to inform me first?"_

_Harry looked at her._

_"It's easier telling one person before the others."_

_"But you could have told Tom or Danny or Zoe? Why did you choose me? It's not because of…"_

_"No no no, Ruth no," Harry said and moved towards her. He took it as a good sign when she didn't move. "You're easier to talk to, you… you help keep me calm in situations like this." He said and the last part he said in a whisper. Ruth nodded._

_"Me blowing up at you keeps you calm?" she asked. Harry looked at her. He shrugged. "I don't know if I should be angry or feel special at this point."_

_Harry chuckled. Ruth gave a small smile._

_"I'd hope you feel both to be honest."_

Fiona laughed at Ruth as she explained how she blew up at Harry. Ruth eventually relaxed a little as she told Fiona the stories of her and Harry. It felt nice telling someone about them and she knew Fiona would keep it to herself.

"Malcolm said he knew about you guys, is that true?" Fiona asked. Ruth nodded.

_He had been shot. Not just shot, but shot by the Section Chief. The tears were flowing right out of her eyes without control. Malcolm looked over at her and frowned. He came over._

_"Ruth…." He said calmly and hugged her as she stood up. "Shh….shhh." he whispered as he held her. She pulled away. She didn't want to give anything away._

_"I'm sorry… I'm just a bit in shock." She said. Malcolm gave a soft smile._

_"He's going to be alright Ruth. It was a shot to the arm, not the heart."_

_Ruth listened to him and tried to hold back tears, but she couldn't help but let a few slip. Malcolm rubbed her back to calm her down._

_"I'm sorry… gosh this is embarrassing," she said and sat down again. "I'm just not fully used to this."_

_Malcolm nodded. She couldn't think clearly. She wanted to go see him, but also knows he would want her here finding Tom._

_Ruth's head was spinning in circles. She didn't know what to do. She didn't see her hands were shaking. Malcolm noticed and grabbed one of them._

_"He'll be alright." He said. Ruth turned and saw softness in his eyes. She nodded and Malcolm hurried back to work._

…..

_"Malcolm, what can I do for you?" he asked and watched Malcolm shut the door._

_"I just came to be sure you were okay. Coming from an old friend." He said with a smile and sat down across from Harry. Harry nodded._

_"Thank you Malcolm. I will be alright."_

_Malcolm nodded and took a breath. Harry frowned._

_"I think you need to convey that message to other people on the Grid." He said with a straight face. Harry knew he must be talking about Ruth. Harry nodded._

_"And who may that be?" he asked trying to hide everything. Malcolm frowned._

_"You and I both know who Harry. Poor girl was shaking. I see the way you both look at each other and rest assured your secret will never leave my lips."_

"It's nice that Malcolm was looking out for you." Fiona said. Ruth smiled.

"At first I was uneasy about him knowing, but it was comforting after a while. Knowing someone else knew about us and if he were ever… Malcolm would be there. I'm not saying I'd break out in uncontrollable tears, but having someone there to say it would be alright was comforting."

"It must have been a rough road with Olive Mace in the way a lot."

Ruth nodded.

"I found it a bit sweet the way Harry always protected me, but at some points it drove me crazy because I can take care of myself. There was one man named David who started working on the Grid…"

_"At least let me buy you coffee." He offered. Ruth shook her head in the negative._

_"No David. Now please, I have work to do."_

_David was about to protest when Harry called for Ruth. He had been watching the whole thing. Ruth quickly stood up and raced to Harry's office with a file. He shut the door._

_"Are you alright?" Harry asked. Ruth nodded._

_"Bloody man doesn't take no for an answer." She groaned and handed him the files to point to him where to sign._

_"I could have him transferred to Africa." Harry said half joking._

_"Could you please?" Ruth said in a serious tone. Harry looked at her._

_"I will deal with him." He growled. Ruth smiled a little inside. She found it attractive at how protective he was, but she can take care of herself._

Fiona laughed, "That must have made him crazy! What ever happened to David?" Ruth smiled and said,

"All Harry said was that "He went away". I've never gotten a straight answer."

Fiona smiled.

"Was having kids part of the plan in your relationship?"

Ruth didn't answer, mostly because she didn't know what to say. She always thought having a child would be nice, but she knowing Harry already had two children made her believe he wouldn't want anymore.

"Not at the time. I mean, I'm telling you this in full confidence you wouldn't repeat it, I always thought we would marry first then think about a child. Turns out it is vice versa," Ruth said. Fiona nodded. Ruth blushed as she continued, "But we weren't exactly… careful so… maybe subconsciously it was part of the plan. I'm just glad he was happy when he found out."

Fiona remembered that day. Harry literally jumped out of his seat to the doctor and then ran down the hall to Ruth's room.

_"Harry... I tried to tell you..." she said softly as her eyes began to water. Harry used his free hand and brushed away her tears._

_"Shhhh, it's okay. Everything will be alright. The doctor said there was no harm done to the baby." he said with love in his voice. He moved closer to her as he possibly could. She saw this and moved over as much as she could without being in pain. Harry got the message and got on the bed next to her and held her gently against him. Her head found his shoulder and he kissed her forehead softly._

_"I'm scared Harry." she whispered. Harry looked at her._

_"There's nothing to be scared of. Everything will be alright."_

_"I didn't know how you would react... or if you'd be happy... or if you'd even want this child..."_

_He silenced her after she said the last part by kissing her lips softly._

_"Look at me," he whispered. Her eyes met his and he brushed away more tears. "I love you, and the fact you're carrying our child makes me love you and the baby even more."_

_She gave a soft smile as he leant and kissed her again. His hand was still on her cheek as he kissed her deeply. The other found her right hand and he intertwined them together. She moved their hands so they rested on her abdomen._

Fiona smiled and was going to speak when the doors opened. She smiled. Harry was standing there out of breath as if he ran down the hall and Zaf stood behind him. Ruth turned and let go of Fiona's hand. She gave a soft smile at Harry and Fiona moved. She and Zaf made a quick and quiet exit while Harry took Ruth's hand and kissed it lightly. She smiled and his kissed her lips softly.

"I love you." He whispered. Ruth returned the kiss and when she pulled away she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Now this day went from horrible to amazing.


	52. Chapter 52

"You're ready."

He looked at the woman and then down at her. This was it. He'd become a father again and she would become a mother. She gave a small smile up at him as she squeezed his hand. They wheeled her out of the room and headed to the delivery room. The doctor was waiting in there.

"Ah Ruth! Are you ready to become a mother?"

Ruth smiled and was going to answer when a contraction hit. Harry stroked her hair as it passed and they situated Ruth.

"Now, I don't want you to panic if they baby is not crying right away. It can be common with premature birth, but it doesn't necessarily mean anything is wrong."

Harry nodded and Ruth nodded.

"Where is our doctor?" Harry asked. The male doctor handling them looked at them.

"Boat accident, currently on leave at home in a wheelchair."

Ruth frowned and then cried out.

"You'll be okay," Harry reassured and kissed her head. "I promise."

The doctor situated himself and had two nurses behind him ready. Ruth began to push and then rest. This went on for fifteen minutes until the doctor said,

"Okay Ruth this is it, the final push you can do it! Harry count for her."

Harry nodded. "Ready, one, two, three!"

Ruth pushed again and cried out and leant back. The sound of a child crying broke the silence in the room. Ruth was crying, but had a smile on her face.

"It's a girl." The doctor said. Harry moved away a bit from Ruth to get a better look.

"Sadie…" she said softly. Harry turned and looked at her. He reached for her hand and kissed it.

"Sadie Rose Pearce," he whispered. Ruth smiled and Harry kissed her. When he pulled away he brushed Ruth's tears away. "You did it."

The doctor came back to his stool with a fresh pair of gloves.

"You don't have much time to rest the other will be along in a minute."

Ruth's eyes went wide and Harry snapped his head and looked at the doctor. Harry let go of Ruth's hand and moved towards the doctor with his eyes still wide. The doctor frowned.

"I'm sorry… what ummm… who should be along?" he said stuttering. The doctor turned to his paperwork.

"It says right here that it is twins. Are you saying you didn't know?"

Now Ruth's hormones kicked in big time.

"Oh yes of course we knew! Yes we only decided to buy one crib, one car seat, one highchair we thought they could just bloody share! And now you ask if we knew? Asking the mother who is carrying her child but has only ever felt one child move certainly knows!"

Harry kissed her forehead and calmed her down before turning to the doctor.

"What the hell are you talking about? Our doctor never told us it was twins. All we said was we didn't want to know the gender but I think we should have been informed of multiple children! Did you know?"

The doctor nodded and grabbed the paperwork again.

"Yes, it says right here in the papers Ruth Evershed, twins. How could they not tell you? This has never happened before."

Ruth had had enough and felt another shot of pain and a kick. There certainly was another child inside of her.

"OH GOSH DOCTOR THAT MAKES US FEEL SO GOOD AND SPECIAL!" she screamed and then cried out.

"Okay Ruth you can yell at us later but right now you have to push," The doctor said. Harry grabbed her hand again and she pushed. She pushed for about thirty seconds before she fell back. "Ruth you have to try harder than that."

"I can't!" She cried. Harry stroked her hair again and said,

"Yes you can. Let's give it one final push ready, now!"

Ruth pushed as hard as she could and cried out as the other child came out screaming.

"He's here." The doctor said. Harry broke out into a grin.

"He? It's a boy?"

The doctor smiled and showed Harry. He turned to Ruth but his grin faded. The nurse rushed over to Ruth who was unconscious.

"Doctor…." The nurse said. The doctor stood up and handed the baby off to another nurse to get him cleaned up.

"She's fine," he said after checking pulses and everything. "She has just passed out from the pain since she couldn't take the drug."

Harry didn't look convinced, but then a nurse brought Sadie over to him. He smiled down at her and carefully took her in his arms. Her eyes weren't open yet, but she had a bit of blonde hair on the top of her head.

"Hi Sadie," he said softly. The doctor and nurses smiled and moved away to give Harry some privacy. "You will be so loved in this world. By me, your mum, your stepsister and hopefully stepbrother, and by your unexpected brother."

He carefully kissed the top of her head when he heard a soft moan. He looked over and saw Ruth woke up. He let out a breath of relief. She smiled when she saw Sadie. Harry went over and handed her to Ruth. She gasped and more tears came out of her eyes. This time tears of joy. Before Harry could speak the nurse brought over the boy. She handed him off to Harry. The doctor came over.

"The boy is a bit on the small side so I'd like to keep both children here until they reach five pounds and two ounces."

Harry nodded.

"How long will that be?"

"A couple days. Sadie is at four pounds ten ounces and the boy is at four pounds eight ounces."

"Brody," Ruth said to correct the doctor. Harry smiled. "The boy is named Brody Daniel Pearce."

The doctor smiled.

"Yes, now you can hold onto Sadie for a bit longer but I would like to take Brody to make sure his lungs are developing properly."

Harry nodded and handed Brody over to the doctor, but first he kissed his head lightly.

"May I go with you?" Harry asked. The doctor raised his eyebrows. "Well just so he isn't alone?"

He smiled and nodded. Harry turned to Ruth and she nudged him to go on. Once Harry had disappeared, her eyes went back down to Sadie. She sighed in awe. Ruth kissed the top of her forehead and held the little baby's hand. All Ruth could do was smile.

* * *

><p>Harry watched the doctors as they examined Brody. At one point, Brody began to cry and Harry wanted to just run in and hold him, but he knew he couldn't just yet. The examination took about twenty minutes before the doctor lifted Brody into his arms and rewrapped him in the blue blanket. Harry watched as the doctor brought Brody to him. He was handed Brody and the doctor began speaking,<p>

"His lungs are doing fine, they aren't fully developed but I don't think he needs to be hooked up to machines all day. I will have him hooked up to some at night while he is sleeping, but for now I think you can bring him back to Ruth for a bit."

Harry nodded and looked down at Brody who was snuggled into his chest.

"But he will be okay, right?"

The doctor nodded.

"Yes, it is just because he is a premature birth. As for Sadie, she seems fine, but I'll have the night nurses keep an eye on her just to be safe."

Harry thanked the doctor and headed back down to the room where they moved Ruth. Before he went into the room, he paused to just take a look at Brody. He, like Sadie, had a bit of blonde hair on his head. He smiled and wondered what color eyes they would have. Harry carefully opened the door and saw Ruth was still holding Sadie. Ruth looked up and smiled when she saw Harry had Brody.

"How is he?" she asked as Harry came and sat down on the bed next to Ruth.

"He will be okay," Harry said. Ruth got a concerned look on her face when she heard the word "will." Harry saw and continued his sentence. "His lungs are a bit undeveloped, but he will only be hooked up to machines at night. The doctor said there is nothing to worry about."

She nodded, but still looked concerned.

"Want to trade? I haven't been able to hold him yet," Harry smiled and carefully switched so he was now holding Sadie and Ruth had Brody. "He's so small."

Harry nodded. Ruth then moved over on the bed so Harry could lean back against the pillows next to her. Harry looked at Ruth and watched her look at Brody. He moved towards her and kissed her cheek softly.

"You did it." He said. Ruth smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"I am happy to have Brody and Sadie, but what the… heck was our doctor thinking?"

Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Don't worry, I will have a few choice words. Did you ever feel like it was two inside of you?"

Ruth shook her head.

"No, it was always one kick in a certain spot… well a couple hours ago when Fiona was with me I was kicked in two spots and I thought our child was just flexible."

Harry chuckled.

"I guess we can't blame the doctor completely I mean we only had three ultrasounds and all three were when it was still hard to tell what was what."

Ruth smiled.

"Well that is what happens when you work for MI-5."

Harry laughed. A nurse then came in the room.

"Are you going to use a formula or breast feed?"

Ruth looked down at Sadie and Brody and then at Harry.

"It's your choice." he said. Ruth nodded.

"I'll breast feed."

Harry smiled and watched the nurse help Ruth with Brody. After a couple of tries, Brody eventually latched on and began to feed. Ruth smiled and watched her son with love. When Brody was done, it was Sadie's turn. She latched on easily and began to feed. Harry moved to Ruth's ear.

"Feel like a mother yet?"

Ruth grinned. That was her answer for Harry. Harry kissed her cheek and they continued to watch Sadie with joy.


	53. Chapter 53

Sorry I haven't updated! I've been away on vacation but I'm back now and ready to continue HR!

Ruth was sitting in her room with Brody and Harry was beside her holding Sadie. Today Brody was going to be weighed to see if they could go home. Sadie had already passed the weight requirement, but Ruth refused to bring one child home and not the other. The doctor took Brody and paced him on the scale. Harry also saw that Ruth was nervous and Harry took her hand in his. The doctor then picked Brody up and brought him back over. Ruth squeezed Harry's hand a bit tight, but Harry didn't complain. The doctor smiled.

"You may take your children home today."

Ruth let out a breath of relief and smiled at Harry. The doctors took the twins back to the nursery to prepare them for departure while Harry helped Ruth get ready to leave. Harry pulled her up from the bed with a smile on his face and hugged her.

"It's nice to be able to wrap my arms completely around you again."

Ruth smiled and kissed his neck.

"It's going to be torture not doing anything for six weeks." She sighed, as they pulled apart. Harry nodded in agreement.

"It gives you more time though to figure out what you want to do for our wedding."

Ruth smiled. She liked the sound of that. Our wedding. She finished getting ready and they then proceeded down to the nursery. Ruth gasped when she saw the twins. They were adorable. Brody was wrapped in a blue blanket with a matching hat and Sadie was wrapped in a pink blanket with a matching hat. A thought occurred to Ruth.

"Harry we only have one car seat!"

Harry smiled and shook his head.

"While you were asleep yesterday I went out and bought another one."

Ruth smiled. How did she end up so lucky? The nurse handed Brody to Harry and Sadie to Ruth. Ruth looked down at Sadie and Sadie stared right back at her. Ruth couldn't help but let a tear slip. The nurses stepped back and gave them some privacy. Harry moved closer to her and kissed her softly.

"We made them Harry." Ruth choked out. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek. They headed out to the car and they each strapped one child in. The rest of the car ride back Ruth was just watching them. Neither of them had opened their eyes yet. She was curious as to which baby had which eye colour. So far they were both blonde, but Ruth was blonde when she was a baby so their hair colour could easily change.

"I haven't told Catherine that we had twins. She still thinks it is one child." Harry said as they pulled in the driveway. Ruth nodded and got out of the car. She took Brody while Harry took Sadie. As they approached the door, before Harry could grab his keys the door opened and Catherine stood there. Her eyes went wide and she smiled.

"Oh my gosh! You had twins!" she squealed. Harry smiled and Ruth blushed a little. Catherine moved so Harry and Ruth could get in. Catherine shut the door and followed them into the living room. "They are so cute! What did you name them?"

Ruth smiled and looked down at Brody.

"This is Brody Daniel Pearce."

Catherine smiled and looked at Brody. She knew he was named after Danny. She looked at her father who was holding Sadie.

"And this is Sadie Rose Pearce," Harry finished. Catherine smiled with awe. "Would you like to hold her?"

Catherine's eyes went wide, but she nodded. Harry gently placed Sadie in Catherine's arms.

"Oh she is so precious! Has either of them opened their eyes yet?"

Ruth shook her head.

"No, but I am hoping they do soon. I don't know how much longer I can wait!"

Harry chuckled.

"I hope Sadie has your eyes." Harry replied and kissed the top of Ruth's head. Catherine smiled and handed Sadie back to Harry. Ruth looked at Brody and then at Catherine.

"Would you like to hold Brody?"

Catherine smiled and Ruth handed Brody to her.

"Oh, he is so small. How many weeks early were you?" Catherine asked.

"Five weeks."

A thought then suddenly hit Harry.

"Where is Graham?"

"He's upstairs still." Catherine answered without taking her eyes off of Brody. Harry nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well, shall we show Brody and Sadie their new room?"

Catherine nodded and handed Brody back to Ruth. Ruth frowned.

"We are going to need to buy another of everything. Plus, as they begin to grow they will eventually need separate rooms so the guest room will have to turn into one of their rooms," Ruth stated as they went up the stairs. They headed down to the nursery and Catherine opened the door. Harry let Ruth go first and Ruth gasped. Graham was sitting in a rocking chair that was next to another rocking chair. Ruth looked over and saw there were now two cribs. The only thing that wasn't a double was the dresser and changing table. Ruth met Graham's eyes and he gave a small smile. Ruth then turned around and saw Harry and Catherine smiling at her.

"I phoned Catherine and told her and so she and Graham put this all together." Harry said with a smile. Ruth turned back around and surprised everyone by attacking Graham with a hug. He gave a small smile and returned the hug. Ruth then went over to Catherine and gave her a hug. Catherine laughed and hugged back. When it was Harry's turn, Ruth wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. The kiss was broken off by the sound of one of the baby's. Graham walked over and looked into Brody's crib. Brody looked up at Graham. A thought hit Graham.

"Um, his eyes are open." He said and stepped back as Harry and Ruth came over. Harry smiled and lifted Brody up. Brody continued to just stare at everyone around him and Harry kissed his cheek softly.

"He has his mother's eyes."

Ruth blushed as Harry kissed her cheek. Catherine tugged at Graham's sweatshirt and they made a quick exit, wanting to let them have a private moment with their children.


	54. Chapter 54

Ruth loved the sight in front of her. Harry was lying on the couch with the TV on low and Brody was across his chest. She could see Harry was half asleep, but aware of Brody and holding him protectively. She hated that she had to wake Harry. Ruth had Sadie in her arms and she sat down next to Harry. The previous day, Sadie had opened her eyes and revealed she had her father's brown eyes. Today, she was a bit wiggly in Ruth's arms and as she sat down, Sadie accidentally hit Harry in the nose. Harry groaned, but smiled as he opened his eyes. Ruth smiled back.

"Our guests will be here soon." She said softly. Harry nodded and carefully sat up holding Brody close to him. Ruth laughed a little when she saw how wide Brody's eyes went as Harry sat up. Apparently, he didn't like the new seating arrangement.

"How are we going to tell them we had two?" he asked and kissed Brody's forehead. Ruth shrugged.

"I could just have Sadie when they come in and then you can come in with Brody I guess."

Harry nodded and stood up. He headed into the kitchen with Brody to get something to drink when the doorbell rang. Ruth went over and answered it with Sadie in her arms. She smiled when she saw Fiona, Wes, and Adam standing at the door. Wes was holding a big box with a bow on it.

"Oh my gosh look at this angel!" Fiona said as they walked into the house. Ruth turned Sadie so Fiona could see her. Sadie just stared at the new people. Ruth led them into the living room and was going to sit down when the doorbell rang again. Ruth went over and opened the door to see Jo, Malcolm, and Zaf standing there. Jo squealed when she saw Sadie. Ruth laughed and moved aside so they could enter. She looked down the street to see if Catherine and Graham would be back soon with Scarlet. No sign of them however. Ruth closed the door and headed back into the living room where everyone was seated and chatting.

"What is this sweet baby girl's name?" Malcolm asked as Ruth sat down next to him. Ruth turned Sadie so she was facing everyone.

"This is Sadie Rose Pearce." Ruth answered with a smile. Everybody awed and Sadie just looked at them all. Wes whispered in Fiona's ear and Fiona nodded. Wes carried the present over to Ruth.

"Aunty Ruth, this is from me and my mum and dad." Wes said and placed the present on the table in front of Ruth.

"Oh, thank you Wes! Harry! Come here!" Ruth yelled. She heard Harry in the kitchen opening and closing things as if he was looking for something.

"Hang on, Ruth where is Brody's pacifier?"

Ruth gave a small smile at everyone's confusion before answering.

"Table."

She heard Harry ah and moves towards the living room. Ruth swears Jo and Fiona screamed louder than a bomb going off in a tunnel as Harry appeared holding Brody. Brody had his blue pacifier in his mouth and eyes wide as Fiona and Jo rushed over to look at him.

"You had twins!" Jo said and turned to Ruth. "How could you not tell us?"

Ruth shrugged.

"It would have helped if I knew myself."

Zaf and Adam's eyes went wide.

"Wait, you didn't know?" Zaf asked. Ruth nodded. "How can you not know?"

"We're working on that." Harry growled and came further into the room so everybody could see Brody.

"And so what is young Brody's full name?" Malcolm asked. Harry turned to Ruth.

"We decided on Brody Daniel Pearce."

Harry saw Fiona's eyes water a little and her whisper, "After Danny?"

Harry nodded. "Would you like to hold him?"

Fiona's eyes lit up and she nodded. Harry carefully handed Brody to Fiona who took him just as carefully.

"Awe, Ruth he has your eyes!" Fiona said as Brody stared at the new person holding him. He turned back and looked at Harry and then at Fiona. He decided he didn't like this new person holding him and began to cry.

"Nice job, Fi." Adam chuckled as Fiona handed Brody back to Harry. Harry bounced him around a little before Brody settled down and made a fist into Harry's shirt. Ruth shot a look at Adam.

"I'm sure it is just with so many new people he is a little overwhelmed." Malcolm stated. Before anybody could reply, the door opened and they heard claws on the wood floor. Scarlet came running in and went straight to Wes who had open arms for the dog. Graham and Catherine then appeared with pizza and soda. Harry smiled and then remembered they knew Catherine, but not Graham.

"Everyone you remember Catherine and this is my son Graham." He introduced. Graham gave a small smile and wave. Jo stuck her hand out to greet him.

"It's nice to meet you." She said cheerfully. Graham smiled back and responded,

"You are Jo? Right?"

Jo nodded. "And over there is Zaf, Adam, Malcolm, and Fiona."

Catherine turned to Ruth, "Where do you want the food?"

Ruth looked at Malcolm, "Would you mind holding Sadie while I help them?"  
>Malcolm grinned. "How can I deny such a beautiful girl?"<p>

Ruth laughed and carefully handed Sadie to Malcolm before going into the kitchen to help Graham and Catherine. Unlike Brody, Sadie was quiet in Malcolm's lap and didn't fuss.

"You have the gift Malcolm!" Zaf teased. Adam shook his head.

"No, we need to test it! He should hold Brody!"

Jo giggled and took Sadie from Malcolm as Harry set Brody in Malcolm's arms. For a moment, Brody was silent. However it didn't last long. He began to cry again and had one arm out towards Harry. The ladies awed as the men laughed. Harry took Brody from Malcolm and instantly Brody was quiet. Harry smiled and Ruth came in with Catherine and Graham.

"What's so funny?" Catherine asked.

"Brody hates us all," Jo said. Ruth raised her eyebrows and looked at Harry. "If any of us hold him he'll flip out and look for Harry."

Ruth smiled. Everyone except for Jo and Ruth filed into the kitchen for food and brought it back into the living room. Zaf grabbed a plate of food for Jo so she didn't have to let go of Sadie. It wasn't until an hour after they finished eating that Sadie began to cry. Jo frowned,

"Well she made it longer than Brody!" Fiona said as Jo handed Sadie to Ruth. Wes came over to Ruth.

"Will you open your present?" he asked. Ruth smiled and nodded as she calmed Sadie down. Wes smiled and brought over the box. Ruth moved and went to sit next to Harry on the couch. Catherine took Sadie and Sadie settled easily into her arms. Ruth ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. She smiled, but Harry looked confused.

"Had we known you had twins we would have gotten two." Adam added.

"It is very thoughtful of you, thank you." Ruth said and hugged Wes. Harry still looked confused. Zaf could see the confusion and chuckled.

"It is a baby sling, Harry. You can put either Sadie or Brody in it to hold them and still have your hands free." He clarified. Harry nodded.

"Got it."

Jo then reached into her purse and pulled out three small boxes.

"These are from me, Malcolm, and Zaf."

Ruth took them and opened one box first. She smiled. It was a little green rattle with a bow on it.

"We didn't know if it was a boy or girl." Malcolm said.

"Thank you." Ruth said and handed it to Brody. Brody took it in his hand and just held it there. He looked at Ruth with wide eyes as if he was asking, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Ruth opened the next box and found a card in it.

"It is a gift card to that baby store near Thames House." Jo said. Harry looked at the card and knew where the place was. Ruth opened the last box and found a red rattle. Zaf smiled.

"Can't have enough of them!"

Ruth handed the rattle to Sadie, who gave the same look as Brody.

"Thank you, all of you." Harry said.

The rest of the evening went smoothly and the twins fell asleep right after they left. It couldn't have been a better evening.

* * *

><p>One week later…<p>

Harry and Ruth were called into Thames in the middle of the night to deal with a threat, leaving the twins with Catherine and Graham. Everything was going all right until about ten in the morning.

Everyone was working hard and focused on the Grid to locate a terrorist cell. The team filed out of the briefing room and just as Harry entered his office and shut the door his phone rang. He took it out and saw it was Catherine.

"Hey honey, everything okay?" he asked when he answered. Clearly the answer was a no as he heard either Sadie or Brody screaming in the background.

"Dad, I'm sorry to bother you at work but I can't get Brody to calm down. He woke up around six, saw it was Graham and me here and has been crying ever since. I don't know what to do! Graham took Sadie for a walk in the stroller with Scarlet so she wouldn't start crying."

Harry bit his tongue as he heard Brody cry and Catherine sounded like she was going to flip out soon. He then remembered it was the first morning the twins were away from him and Ruth. He looked onto the Grid and couldn't find Ruth. She must have already headed down to the Registry.

"Okay, Catie grab his bag and the baby sling thing and bring Brody here. I'll talk to security so they let you up."

The other end was silent except for Brody.

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. If he has been screaming for four hours then he either wants me or Ruth to calm him down."

He heard Catherine moving about the house.

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

* * *

><p>Harry called down to security and talked them (well threatened first) and the guards finally agreed to let Catherine up with Brody. Ruth was still out and about when Catherine got there. Harry was at Adam's desk talking to him when he saw Catherine. Brody was dressed in all blue and a blue cap and screaming. Catherine looked around. It had been the first time she was on the Grid. She saw Jo and Fiona who were giving her sympathy smiles. Harry rushed over to Catherine and ushered her into his office. Once he shut the door, Catherine handed Brody to him.<p>

"Hey, shhh." Harry cooed him and rocked him gently. Catherine took out the sling and helped Harry put it on while he calmed Brody down. After about five minutes, Brody closed his eyes and settled against Harry peacefully. Catherine's eyes went wide.

"I give up." She said and sat down on the couch. Harry smiled and sat down next to her.

"You were like this when you were little, you know," Harry said. Catherine gave a small smile. "Your mother did the same thing once and brought you here… well not here on this floor, but to my work. You settled down instantly and fell asleep."

Catherine looked at him.

"You never told me that…"

Harry shrugged.

"You were about three months old."

Catherine looked at Brody and said, "He is like not even two weeks old," Harry smiled and Catherine stood up. "I'm going home to check on Graham and Sadie. I'll come back for him after."

Harry shook his head.

"It's fine, Ruth or I will bring him home later. Wouldn't want him damaging his vocal cords."

Catherine nodded and said goodbye. Harry watched her leave and then went back to his desk and continued working. Brody just watched him quietly. Harry had given him a pacifier and it kept him calm.

* * *

><p>About an hour after Catherine left, Ruth returned with Zaf. She didn't even look into Harry's office before sitting down to work. Adam rolled his chair over to Ruth.<p>

"Hey Adam, I got the reports but it doesn't seem like much…" she began, but Adam took the folders. Ruth stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Harry has a visitor." Is all he said and rolled away. Ruth frowned and looked up into Harry's office. Her eyes went wide and she stood from the desk quickly and raced over to his office. Adam smiled as he watched her hurry over to the door and slide into Harry's office. He looked up at her and then stood up. Ruth came over and looked at Brody who looked right back at her. She smiled and then looked at Harry with a serious look.

"What is Brody doing here? Where is Sadie?"

Harry ran his hand lightly over Brody's face and answered, "Catherine and Graham have Sadie. Brody woke up this morning, saw it wasn't us and apparently screamed his head off. Certainly vocal for a baby who was born with his lungs a bit undeveloped. I told Catherine to bring him here."

Seeing the look in Ruth's eyes he knew she wanted to hold him. He turned so she could carefully lift him out of the sling. She kissed Brody's cheek and held him close. He curled up against her neck and began playing with her necklace. Ruth kissed the top of his head.

"Do you want me to look after him so you can get work done?" she asked without pulling her eyes from Brody. Before Harry could answer Jo knocked and came in. She saw she was interrupting and stepped back a bit.

"Um, sorry but I need Ruth." She said. Ruth nodded and helped put Brody back in the sling. Once settled, Ruth kissed the top of his head one more time before following Jo out.


	55. Chapter 55

Harry sighed and looked at the clock. It was almost five, they still didn't find the cell, he hadn't seen Sadie all day, and he knew there was no way Juliet or the Home Secretary would let anybody leave. Brody was currently sleeping in his arms as he typed away on the computer. The office phone then rang and he expected it to be Juliet, but he was wrong.

"Hi Dad, umm this a good time?" Graham asked. Harry's eyebrows went up. First Catherine and now Graham.

"Better than any other time," he sighed. Graham chuckled a bit. "How is everything? Is Sadie okay?"

Harry sat up more when Graham didn't answer.

"Fine for the moment but we sort of ran out of formula thanks to Catherine." Graham said. Harry could hear Catherine in the background.

"Well maybe if you would close a drawer every now and then I wouldn't have run into it and split the last of the formula Ruth left!" she yelled. Harry rolled his eyes. Graham did never shut drawers.

"So we were just wondering when you would be…." He began when Harry heard Sadie cry. She needed Ruth. Harry looked out onto the Grid and saw Ruth working with Zaf and Fiona. Then his eyes saw Juliet entering the Grid with Blake behind her. He groaned. This was not a good day.

"Not any time soon. Bring her here."

Graham okayed and hung up to get Sadie ready. Harry watched Adam approach the guests, but they only ended up arguing before all three headed to Harry's office. Ruth looked up and knew she should get Brody. As Juliet, Blake, and Adam went through one door, Ruth headed to the other door.

"What the hell is going on here Harry?" Blake yelled as he entered. They all paused when they saw Brody. Juliet raised her eyebrows. Ruth slipped in the door and felt everybody's eyes on her.

"Home Secretary…" Adam began and tried ushering them out of the room, but they would have none of it.

"I will be with you two in a minute," Harry growled and stood up. He left his office with Ruth leaving Juliet and Blake speechless. Harry and Ruth went over to her desk and Harry knew the guests in his office were watching them. Ruth took Brody carefully while Harry took off the sling and helped Ruth put it on. Ruth settled Brody in and sat down. Harry leant forward to whisper so nobody else would hear. "Sadie is out of formula and so they are bringing her here since I know we won't be let go. Set them up in the emergency room."

Ruth nodded and looked at Brody.

"When did you feed him?"

Harry looked at the clock.

"I'd feed him now. Fiona will cover for you." Harry answered as Fiona was walking by. She turned when she heard her name.

"I'll what?" she asked and came over to the desk.

"Cover for Ruth while she goes and feeds Brody."

Fiona nodded and grabbed the folders off of Ruth's desk. Harry gave one last look at Brody before turning and heading back to the mess in his office. He entered his office to Juliet snapping at him.

"I didn't know MI-5 ran a daycare."

Harry glared at her as he returned to his desk.

"Ruth and I had few options when we're dragged into work in the middle of the night when I'm supposed to be on leave for three more weeks and Ruth on maternity leave for the next three months."

Juliet rolled her eyes and before she could speak Adam stepped in. Harry was grateful that argument was put to bed.

* * *

><p>The argument wasn't in bed for very long. Juliet, Blake, Adam, and now Zaf were all in Harry's office. Harry was looking at Blake when he noticed Graham, Catherine, and a very upset Sadie enter the Grid.<p>

"Okay, we are moving this to the briefing room," Harry announced and stood up. "Adam gather everyone and set up in there."

Adam nodded and led Juliet and Blake out the office door with their backs turned to Catherine, Graham, and Sadie so they wouldn't see Sadie. Harry exited the other door and went over to his children. Graham handed Sadie to him and they then followed Harry to where Ruth was. She was just finishing up feeding Brody when she heard Sadie and then saw her. Harry sat down on the bed next to Ruth and took Brody and gave Sadie to Ruth. Once Sadie began to feed she calmed down.

"Thank you," Ruth said to Graham and Catherine. They nodded. "Have you packed yet Catherine?"

Catherine was leaving in the morning for a job in France for the next few weeks. She shook her head.

"No."

"Then go home and pack," Ruth said. "And relax. You too, Graham. We'll handle them now. You've been such a big help."

Catherine and Graham smiled and left the room. Harry looked back at Sadie.

"I've missed her." He says and lightly runs his hand over her head as she feeds. Ruth nods in agreement.

"I'm not working after this is done, Harry," Ruth said seriously. Harry nodded. "I'm serious. They're not even a month old."

Harry nodded.

"I know and I promise after this I will make sure you get your maternity leave."

He stood up with Brody in his arms, but no sling.

"Thank you." Ruth says softly.

Harry cradles Brody against is chest and walks towards the door.

"Come into the briefing room when you're done before Juliet comes looking for you herself."

Ruth smiled a bit and watched him leave. She looks down at Sadie and smiles. She leans forward and kisses her forehead.

"I love you so much."

* * *

><p>Harry enters the briefing room and sees everyone is there minus Ruth. Juliet frowned and Harry took his seat at the head of the table.<p>

"Malcolm just gave them the run down of what we have so far." Fiona says. Harry nods and turns to them.

"So Adam and Zaf will go undercover and get the info we need then we'll wrap this up."

Blake shook his head.

"Time is running out Harry and it seems like we are not focused enough. Why didn't they go undercover before?"

Adam spoke up. "Our Intel led us to the wrong person, but it turns out the info…"

Juliet put her hand up.

"Since when does this team get wrong intel, Harry?"

Harry glared at her. "It happens Juliet."

Before Juliet could protest, Ruth came in with Sadie in her arms. Her eyes went wide.

"Is this why the intel was wrong? Your senior analyst isn't even focused! This is not a daycare!"

Jo stood up to challenge Juliet.

"Well maybe if we were out working this would get done faster, but no we are sitting in here while you find reasons to yell at us!"

Harry gave a small smile, but then had a serious tone. "Miss. Portman, sit down please."

Jo nodded and sat down. They went through the rest of the meeting without arguing and everyone went off. Harry stood up and walked over to Ruth who was sitting still with Sadie and reading a file.

"The intel shouldn't be wrong…" she mumbled and kept looking through the file. Harry put a hand on hers before she could flip the file. She looked up at him.

"Let me and Malcolm take care of it, you should go with Brody and Sadie and go home."

Ruth sighed and stood up.

"As much as I would love to do that I can't. It will go a lot faster if I just do it myself."

* * *

><p>Harry could tell she was aggravated and so he stepped back. Ruth brought Sadie with her and headed back to her desk to finish up. Harry went back to his office and groaned. His guests were still there. Brody then felt the need to make his presence known so he grabbed Harry's tie. Harry looked down at him and gave a small smile. Brody just stared back and put a hand up. Harry moved back into his office determined to set things straight.<p>

"Harry…" Juliet began when he held a hand up.

"No Juliet, you had no right making those accusations back there about Ruth and I will not put up with that," Harry growled. "Ruth is supposed to be on her maternity leave for another three months and I'm supposed to be for the next couple of weeks. Being pulled from our house in the middle of the night like that was extremely frustrating, but we came anyways. That being side, calling Sadie and Brody a distraction after we have both been here for hours is not acceptable."

Juliet didn't say anything. She just crossed her legs and looked away from Harry. Harry hoped that would keep Juliet quiet for the rest of the day.


	56. Chapter 56

I'm jumping ahead to one year later because I'd like to finish up this story with maybe 4-5 more chapters. I hope you like it! Oh, I'm not killing anybody off as the years go on. I like the team I write with lol.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he opened the door to his home and closed it. It was almost nine and he had missed dinner. Ruth would have, too if Harry hadn't sent her home to spend time with the twins. He dropped his briefcase onto the kitchen table and went to the fridge. He pulled out a couple of things and made a sandwich. The sandwich was quickly eaten before he ran upstairs to find the whereabouts of his fiancé. They'd been engaged for a little over a year and next month was their wedding. It would have been last month, but Ruth argued she hadn't lost all the pregnancy weight she wanted to so they pushed it another two months ahead. He poked his head into the nursery to look at his beautiful children, only to find they weren't there. He frowned and then headed to his and Ruth's room. He smiled at the sight in front of him. Sadie was curled into Ruth's side and her head resting on Ruth's hip while fast asleep and Brody was lying on top of Ruth with his head on her stomach. Ruth was reading a book and smiled when she saw Harry. Harry discarded his tie and shoes before carefully climbing into bed.<p>

"I see we have company tonight." He whispers and kisses Ruth. She smiles against the kiss.

"Neither one of them would fall asleep in their room so I brought them in here."

Sadie began to stir against Ruth and Ruth saw Sadie's brown eyes open and stare at Ruth. Ruth smiled and moved to hold her when Harry beat her to it. Sadie, not knowing Harry was there, was startled when another set of arms picked her up. She was prepared to cry, but then she saw whom it was. Harry settled her into his arms and kissed Sadie's forehead. Sadie rested her head against Harry's chest and stared up at him.

"Her hair is turning dirty blonde." Harry observed as he stroked Sadie's head. Ruth nodded.

"So is Brody's." she added and stroked her son's hair and watched him sleep.

"Da." Sadie said and hit Harry on the chest. Harry chuckled and then tickled Sadie. Her face scrunched up as she smiled and giggled. The giggling must have woken up Brody because Ruth felt him stir and then his blue eyes were open. Ruth picked him up off her stomach and moved him closer to her head. She kissed his cheek and turned him so he could see Harry. Brody smiled and opened his arms for him. Harry carefully moved Sadie so she was in between her and Ruth before taking Brody and kissing his forehead. He then placed him next to Sadie.

"Adam says in the next couple months they will develop more dialect." Ruth said. Harry nodded.

"It doesn't feel like a year," Harry responds and lies down so his face is level with his children. Ruth put her book down and did the same. "I feel like it was just last week I laid eyes on them for the first time."

Ruth nodded in agreement. They silently watched their children until Sadie and Brody drifted off to sleep again. Sadie turned until she was on her stomach and Ruth giggled quietly. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"She sleeps just like you do," She whispers. Harry frowns. "You sleep like that on the nights we don't have sex."

Harry nodded, now understanding. He carefully got up and changed into his pajamas before returning to their bed.

"Are we going to let them sleep here tonight?" he whispered. Ruth shrugged.

"Might as well not wake them up."

Ruth turned and shut the light off and got comfortable. Soon, she was out and only Harry remained awake. He smiled as he closed his eyes. This moment made his day.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry woke up around six and was very confused as to why he was awake. He and Ruth had this Saturday off and yet he was awake. It was only then did he notice Brody and Sadie wide-awake next to him smiling and poking him. Harry turned onto his other side so he could face them.<p>

"Da up!" Brody squealed. Harry smiled and tickled his stomach and then Sadie's. He received a fit of giggling. Harry looked over and saw Ruth was still asleep. He sat up and scooped up Brody and Sadie as they giggled and made his way down to the kitchen. He placed Brody in one highchair and Sadie in the other.

"Okay now let's see what I've got for food." Harry says and goes through the cabinets. He pulls out two cups and pours whole milk into them. He gives it to the twins to keep them busy while he searches for their breakfast food. This past year, he has learned that Sadie is allergic to strawberries and Brody has a gluten allergy. Ruth had had a gluten allergy when she was little until she was five so she wasn't surprised one of her children had it. As for the strawberries, that was a complete mystery. He found some cut up fruit in the fridge that Ruth had labeled. He smiled and took out the containers that said Brody and Sadie. Their doctor suggested Sadie and Brody start with small bits of fruit cut up since they have some teeth, but not all. Harry pulled up a chair and helped feed them their fruit bite by bite. He smiled when Brody's face scrunched up at the taste of blueberries. Harry made sure to put that on Brody's list of foods. He then fed Sadie a piece of apple and kept going. Once they were done, Harry put their containers in the sink and picked them up to bring them to the living room. It was more like a mini playroom right now. Sadie went for the building blocks while Brody played with the giant toy cars. Harry just reclined on the couch and watched the weather channel while they played. He was mostly watching the twins though. Around eight o'clock, Harry heard Ruth's footsteps coming down the stairs and moments she was in sight. Harry smiled at her appearance, she was in her gray silk robe and her hair was a bit messy. Sadie smiled when she saw Ruth and grabbed the table. Harry and Ruth watched with wide eyes as Sadie stood up. Ruth gasped and rushed over to Sadie and picked her up. Sadie was still smiling and Ruth kissed her cheek multiple times. Harry looked over at Brody, who just stared at Ruth and Sadie. Harry began to feel a bit bad so he got off of the couch and picked up Brody. Brody then smiled as Harry sat back down on the couch with him in his arms.

"Don't worry buddy, it will be your turn soon." Harry said and kissed his forehead.

"What time did they get up?" Ruth asked as she cooed Sadie. Harry looked at the clock.

"Around six. I woke up to them poking me on my side. It was quite cute actually." He answered.

"And you fed them?" she asked. Harry nodded. "And gave them their milk?" he nodded again.

"Always a tone of surprise." He chuckled. Ruth placed Sadie on the ground and she continued to play with her blocks. Ruth headed into the kitchen to make some tea. He then heard the phone and heard Ruth answer it. Moments later, Harry heard a crash in the living room. Harry put Brody on the ground next to Sadie and raced into the kitchen. He found Ruth next to the phone looking white as a ghost and a shattered mug around her. She stepped past the glass and Harry immediately brought her close.

"What is it?" he asked. Ruth moved past him and went into the living room and shut the shades. Now Harry was really worried. She then sat down on the ground and pulled the twins close to her.

"Oliver Mace escaped custody." She said hoarsely. Harry's eyes went wide. He hated that Oliver survived the surgery and now he was out there. It made sense why Ruth suddenly closed the curtains and pulled their children close.

"Who called?" Harry asked and picked up Sadie to hold her close.

"Adam. He, Zaf, and Malcolm are on their way over now." She whispered. She stood up and Harry wrapped his arm around her to bring Brody and her close. He kissed her temple.

"I'll keep you safe."

Harry looked down at the twins and saw Brody had grabbed Sadie's hand. He gave a small smile and kissed Sadie and Brody.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ruth had moved to the couch with Brody and Sadie as they waited for the team to arrive. Sadie and Brody were playing with stuffed animals Harry picked up for them to play with. When the doorbell rang, Harry gave Sadie to Ruth and went for the door. Moments later, Ruth saw Zaf, Adam, and Malcolm. Harry returned to the couch and took Sadie in his arms while Malcolm and Zaf sat in the armchairs and Adam remained standing.<p>

"When did he escape?" Harry asked immediately.

"Last night. He killed two guards and had a getaway car." Zaf answered. Harry sighed. Sadie looked up at him and touched his cheek. Harry smiled and kissed her hand before putting it back down. It was a bit strange for the other three men seeing their normal boss Harry in the father roll.

"Do we have any idea where he may be going?" Harry questioned. Malcolm shook his head.

"No, but it would only be natural for him to want revenge on you and Ruth and…" Zaf began but stopped his sentence when he saw the looks Malcolm and Adam were flashing him. Harry saw in the corner of his eye Ruth bring Brody closer to her.

"We should move you both to a safe house." Adam said. Harry shook his head.

"Mace has ways of finding out every safe house MI-5 has. We'd be safer in a field."

Brody then made a sound and Ruth kissed the top of his head. Ruth then realized she was still in her robe. She felt a bit self-conscious, but pushed it aside.

"Mu!" Brody said. Ruth smiled and tickled Brody. His face scrunched up with a smile. Zaf and Malcolm smiled as well, but Adam got them back on track.

"What about our emergency safe room?"

Ruth shook her head.

"Mace can pretty much get everywhere."

"We'd be better off here with security," Harry answered and stood up with Sadie. "I'm going upstairs to change her."

Ruth nodded and they all watched Harry head upstairs.

"What kind of security would you be comfortable with?" Malcolm asked. Ruth paused and looked down at Brody.

"Jo and I can stay here until he is caught." Zaf suggested.

"Ros would stay as well," Adam answered. Malcolm and Zaf frowned. "She isn't that much of a cold hearted bitch. Fiona is warming up to her."

"I can also install cameras around the house and in the twin's room."

Brody made a noise when Malcolm said "twins" and it made Malcolm smile.

"The twins will stay with me and Harry in our room until Mace is caught. I don't want them leaving my sight."

Adam wasn't quite used to seeing Ruth in the mother roll, but he learned to not question Ruth when it came to her children. Brody and Sadie are lucky to have her as their mother. He simply nodded. Ruth stood up with Brody.

"I'll start setting up." Malcolm said.

"I'm going to change him and change into…. Well not my pajamas."

Adam chuckled and Ruth headed upstairs leaving the three men in the living room.

"Anybody else find it a bit weird seeing Harry and Ruth in parent roles?" Zaf asked. Adam shrugged.

"If you find that weird, imagine them on the grid after they get married."

Malcolm rolled his eyes.

"Those two couldn't be happier and besides the time when Juliet and HS pulled them away from the twins, they've always been professional."

He had a point, but Zaf suspected professionalism would go out the window very soon.


	57. Chapter 57

It's the call she didn't want to get. The call she feared. It came late in the afternoon. She knew something was wrong when nobody rang all day. She stood in the kitchen clutching the phone about to break down in tears not caring who was watching her. That was a lie, she couldn't cry in front of two little children.

Ruth listened to Adam on the other end of the line, her face turning white as a ghost.

"He's been shot in the side, Ruth. Mace is captured and under Britain's tightest security."

Ruth wiped away the tear that fell from her eye.

"I'm on my way down." She said with a tremble in her voice. She then hung up and turned to see everybody including her children looking at her. She took a deep breath and went for her purse.

"Ma!" Brody said and opened his arms up. Ruth gave a weak smile and picked Brody up. He looked more like Harry everyday. She kissed his cheek and Brody giggled.

"You should bring them." Ros mumbled and sipped her tea. Ruth shook her head.

"No… um Jo do you…?"

Jo nodded. "Go Ruth. They'll be safe here."

Malcolm then stood up and grabbed his jacket. Ruth frowned. Malcolm said, "You're not going there alone or driving for that matter."

* * *

><p>By the time she and Malcolm reached the hospital, Harry was out of surgery and in a recovery room. Adam was sitting in the room waiting for Ruth. Ruth raced down the halls until she found the correct room. She froze in her steps when she saw Harry hooked up to all the machines. The tears rebuilt in her eyes as she walked in the room, not even registering that Adam and Malcolm were with her. Finally, Adam stood up from the chair and walked over to Ruth. Ruth looked at Adam.<p>

"It was a through and through thankfully," Adam said in a soft tone. "The bullet grazed his liver, but other than that the doctors said there won't be any lasting damage."

All Ruth could do was nod. Malcolm then signaled to Adam that they should let Ruth have a moment. Once the men were gone, Ruth took the seat Adam was in and took Harry's hand.

"Please be okay. Please don't leave us." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Ruth spent the night at the hospital with Harry, but he still hadn't woken up yet. That morning, Jo called wanting to know what Ruth wanted to do next. Ruth said she would be home in a couple hours and much to Ruth's appreciation Jo said she would watch them for as long as Ruth needed. The doctor came in and visited in the morning as well. Ruth introduced herself and the doctor explained what was going on. Basically, Harry, when he wakes up, will need to take it easy for four weeks and use a cane. Ruth knew that would be a challenge.<p>

Ruth sat by his side all morning until noon hit and she knew she needed to go home to the twins. She quietly grabbed her purse and headed towards the door when she swore she heard a moan. She knew it wasn't her so she turns to see Harry begin to stir. Ruth dropped her purse and rushed back over to Harry and took his hand. She watched Harry's eyes move until they opened and Ruth let out a breath of relief.

"Ruth…" he said in a hoarse voice. Ruth squeezed his hand and Harry slowly turned his head.

"I'm right here," she whispered with love in her voice. "It's okay. You got him. You got Mace."

Harry gave a small smile and tried to sit up, but when he did he groaned and Ruth immediately stood up.

"Should have seen that one coming." He mumbled. Ruth sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at Harry.

"What's important is that you're alright."

Harry looked in her eyes and took the hand she was holding and reached up to her cheek to graze his hand across it.

"How are Sadie and Brody?" he asked. He loved the way Ruth's eyes would light up when she talked about their children.

"They're fine, Jo is watching them. I was going to go home to check on them, but then I heard you waking up."

This time, Harry moved to sit up a bit and Ruth hit the recliner button so it tilted a bit.

"When can I leave?"

Ruth knew that question would be coming and she sighed.

"The doctor said maybe tomorrow afternoon or the following morning."

Harry frowned and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine I can go now."

Ruth put a hand on his chest as he tried to get up. "You are not fine. You're still recovering from surgery. You're resting here."

It wasn't a question, but an order. Harry sighed and put his head down on the pillow.

"I already miss the twins so much." He said with a hint of sadness. Ruth knew it was hard for him especially being away from them because he doesn't want to fail them. Ruth leant forward and kissed him.

"I can bring them here if you'd like," she whispered when she pulled away. Harry's eyes lit up and he nodded. Ruth laughed and kissed him once more. "I'm going to go home and feed them and then I'll bring them here."

"You sure you're okay with bringing them to a hospital…?" Harry asked. Ruth nodded.

"I scanned the place while I was coming in. I knew you'd be here a while and would want to see them. Nobody within a ten room radius of you has an illness or disease."

That's one of the qualities Harry loved about Ruth: she was always prepared.

* * *

><p>Like Ruth promised, she brought the twins to the hospital after lunch and they were bouncing with excitement to see their dad. Sadie was better at walking so Ruth held her hand down the hallway while she carried Brody. However, Brody seemed to be developing speech quicker, which is unusual considering females are known to have a higher development of language skills.<p>

Harry was wide awake and watching the news while waiting for Ruth to return with the twins. He didn't actually see them first, but he heard them.

"Dada!" Brody squealed and smiled at Harry. Harry grinned back and watched Ruth bring them over. She went to his good side and set Brody down before picking up Sadie and putting her next to Brody. Brody climbed up Harry's good side and it looked like he was going to give Harry a kiss on the cheek but instead he blew onto it. Sadie laughed at Brody and Ruth laughed at Harry's wide eyes.

"I guess that is what Jo taught them while I was away."

Harry smiled and returned the favor to Brody. Brody giggled. Sadie saw this and then felt it was her turn. She gave Harry that puppy dog look and Harry smiled. Ruth moved Brody so Sadie could climb over to Harry. Harry blew on her cheek like he did with Brody and then gave her an actual kiss. Sadie wrapped her little arms around Harry's neck and held on. Ruth smiled.

"She seems to be like her mother." Harry chuckled. Ruth smiled.

"Da hur?" Sadie said. Harry gave her a reassuring smile.

"Daddy's alright." Harry said to her. He couldn't help but notice how much longer her hair has gotten. Brody's is dirty blonde and a bit shorter than Sadie's. Sadie was definitely going to be a full brunette.

They were very much enjoying their family visit until the door opened and Harry groaned. Brody and Sadie turned to see who it was, but they didn't recognize them so they turned back to Harry and Ruth. Ruth sighed. Standing there was Blake and Juliet. By this time, Sadie was relaxing on Harry without touching his wounded side and Brody was relaxing in Ruth's arms. Ruth had changed her seat so she was sitting on the side of the bed.

"Uh oh!" Brody said. Harry had to try and hold back his laughter because Brody's statement was true.

"We need to talk about the events involving Oliver, Harry." Juliet said and set her briefcase down.

"I'll be happy to discuss it when I'm not in the hospital hooked up to a bunch of machines." Harry sniped back. Sadie decided she didn't like Harry's tone so she clung to Harry's neck as if she was somehow trying to comfort him.

"We're here on orders, Harry," Blake said. Harry frowned. "The Prime Minister wants this settled so he can settle the Iran document issue."

Harry knew how to get out of this one easily, "Then I'm afraid I'm not the person you should be speaking with. Adam Carter and Malcolm Wyatt Jones currently have all the information you are looking for."

Blake sighed.

"Very well, also we need to discuss the matter of the vacation you'd like when you're out of the hospital."

Ruth was confused at first, but then she assumed it must be for their honeymoon.

"What is there to discuss?" Harry asked with a frown. "I haven't had a vacation in twenty five years."

Blake sighed. "Harry you know your position in MI-5 it is not easy to just grant vacations."

Juliet frowned, "What is this sudden vacation for?"

"For our wedding and honeymoon." Harry answered back quickly. Ruth blushed a bit and turned her attention to Brody, who was playing with her necklace. They still hadn't fully discussed the honeymoon thing. Ruth wanted to take Brody and Sadie with them and kind of make it a family vacation, but she didn't know if Harry would want to do that. Knowing him, there would be certain activities he'd like to participate in for celebrating their marriage.

"We'll discuss this all later then if you don't have the answers we need," Blake said and opened the door. "Will I find Mr. Carter and Johns at MI-5 headquarters?"

Harry nodded and Blake gave one final nod at Harry before leaving. Juliet picked up her briefcase and stared at Harry before following Blake out and closing the door behind her. Ruth kissed Brody's forehead before turning to look at Harry.

"How much time did you request off?" she asks.

"Two weeks," Harry flat out answers. Ruth nods and looks back to Brody. Harry senses she wants to say something, but she fears his response. "What is it?"

Ruth looks over at Sadie and Harry and takes a deep breath.

"If we go on a honeymoon I'd prefer to bring Sadie and Brody. They're still young and I don't like the idea of leaving the country without them."

Harry smiled and it surprised Ruth a bit. "Well of course we're going to bring them. I'd miss them too much."

Ruth lets out a breath of relief and smiles. "Thank goodness we agree on that."

Harry frowns, "Why wouldn't we agree on it?"

Ruth bit her lip, "It's just… I know on honeymoons it's kind of supposed to be a celebration of our marriage… and…"

Harry began to laugh as Ruth spoke, but she stopped when he laughed.

"If that's why you're worried I wouldn't agree then I'm a bit relieved. We'll look at it as more of a family vacation," he says. Ruth smiles a bit and nods. "Plus, the twins will have to nap at some point so we'll celebrate our love then."

Ruth's eyes went wide. "Harry!"

Harry smiled. "It's not like I said the exact words."

* * *

><p>Harry returned home a few days later and was instructed to take it easy. Ruth laughed to herself about the thought of Harry taking it easy, but she made no comment. He also didn't take a leave from work because he didn't want his injury to be the reason they didn't get honeymoon days.<p>

Ruth was currently sitting on the couch reading a file while watching the twins play. They were both up and walking now, but only a few feet. Ruth put down a plush carpet on the living room floor so if they unexpectedly fell it wouldn't hurt so much. Harry was sadly still at the Grid working and he expected it would be a late night. It was around six and Ruth was about to get up and prepare the twin's dinner when the doorbell rang. She frowned and walked to the door to see who it was. She gasped when she opened and saw who it was. Ruth just stared at the person and her grip on the doorknob tightened. Finally, the person sighed,

"Well, are you going to continue staring at me or are you going to let an old woman in from the freezing cold?"

Ruth bit her tongue and felt all of her emotional walls go up. Standing in front of her was her mother, Elizabeth Evershed. Ruth didn't know if she should let her in. They hadn't spoken in years.

"Why are you here?" Ruth asked coolly. "And how did you find me?"

Her mother gave a huff and looked around.

"Wasn't very difficult. I've got old friends around."

Ruth frowned and was going to respond when she felt someone grab her leg. She looked down and saw Brody managed to walk to the door and grab hold of her leg. Ruth, in the corner of her eyes, saw her mother's eyes go wide and her jaw drop. Ruth picked Brody up and balanced him on her hip before returning her gaze to her mother.

"You still haven't answered my first question." She says. Elizabeth just stares at Brody. Brody looks back and eventually gets bored and begins to play with Ruth's necklace.

"I… well I am moving and I am selling the house," Elizabeth states and looks away from Brody. "And I have boxes of your things in my car."

Ruth just looks at her mother and then looks down at Brody. "Very well, how many?"

Elizabeth bites her lip, but gets an answer out.

"Four."

Ruth nods, but doesn't look back at Elizabeth.

"Fine, I'll get them in a moment."

Ruth made a move to go back into her house when Elizabeth spoke up, "Who is that?"

Ruth looked down at Brody and was going to answer when he beat her. "Bro!"

Ruth smiled and kissed Brody's forehead before looking sternly back at her mother. "His name is Brody."

Elizabeth nodded. Ruth turned and left the door open. She went back into the living room and found Sadie standing by the table.

Elizabeth contemplated going inside, but the child made her curious so she walked in and closed the door quietly. She followed Ruth and gasped when she saw Sadie. Ruth placed Brody next to his sister and together they both stared at Elizabeth.

"You have two children?" Elizabeth asked with a hint of surprise. Ruth caught it.

"Yes," she snapped back. "Always a tone of surprise."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"What is the girl's name?"

"Sadie." Ruth answers as she sits down to put her shoes on. Elizabeth looks around and sees photos of her daughter with a man and a photo of the man and Ruth with the children. Immediately, she noticed that the man looked like he was a bit older than Ruth. Ruth saw Elizabeth looking at the photos and she was waiting for Elizabeth to ask about Harry. She finished putting on her shoes and stood up.

"You married?" Elizabeth asks without looking at Ruth. Ruth shook her head.

"In a few weeks I'll be married."

Elizabeth frowned, "Interesting. Children then marriage. I thought it went the other way."

Ruth rolled her eyes and didn't even bother answering. She pushed past her mother and headed out to the car. She carried to boxes up to the door and then grabbed the last two. One she was done, she put the boxes in the hallway and shut the door. When she reentered the living room she found Sadie and Brody sitting and playing with toys. She also saw her mother had seated herself on the couch. She watched the children play and when Ruth returned she stood up. Ruth kicked her shoes off and placed them by the door and then returned to her children. She was about to make them dinner when her mother unexpectedly visited. She knelt down beside them and acted as if her mother wasn't here.

"Let's get you guys fed." Ruth said and picked them both up. Both Sadie and Brody smiled as Ruth picked them up and walked into the kitchen. Elizabeth watched with raised eyebrows and quietly followed Ruth into the kitchen where she saw Ruth place Brody and Sadie in their highchairs.

"Who is there father?" Elizabeth asked. Ruth didn't turn around to answer as she went to the cabinet to get two plates. Elizabeth sighed. "Am I going to have to ask the children?"

Ruth nearly dropped the plates, but didn't. She turned and looked at her mother.

"It's none of your business."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows again, "None of my business? My daughter has twin children and an unknown man and it isn't my business."

Ruth nodded as she went into the fridge and grabbed the milk.

"That is a bit harsh."

Ruth bit her tongue. She didn't want to yell at her mother in front of the twins.

"No," Ruth said in a cold tone and looked at her mother. "Harsh is casually telling a daughter her father has died over dinner. Harsh is shipping her off to a summer camp every summer to avoid having to spend time with her. Harsh is finding out your mother remarried while you were at camp without a single letter. Harsh is loving a stepson more over your own daughter. Those are harsh things."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You haven't gotten over that yet? I told you it was spur of the moment."

Ruth gave a cold laugh as she plated the twin's food.

"You told every single one of your friends and his friends but you couldn't even send a letter to your daughter?"

Elizabeth put her bag on the ground and her hands on her hips.

"And you're so perfect? I never once received a visit from you after you left for college or even a phone call! Now years later I come by with boxes of your things that I nicely dropped off so you wouldn't have a two hour drive and I find my daughter has two children and is engaged! How much of this did I know, zero!"

Ruth looked down at the twin's food to make sure it was right before handing it to them.

"Perhaps if you hadn't been a terrible mother to me I would have told you!" Ruth snapped back. Elizabeth stiffened. Ruth felt her eyes begin to water. It was like her whole childhood was being slammed into her face again. Ruth turned away from her mother as a tear slipped down her face. Sadie was watching the two women fight and then looked to see her mother was beginning to cry. She frowned.

"Mama!" Sadie said and threw an arm in the air. Ruth turned and went over to Sadie. She bent down next to Sadie. Sadie saw a tear on Ruth's cheek and Sadie reached out and brushed it away. Ruth smiled and kissed Sadie's cheek and she giggled. Elizabeth watched her daughter interact with her own daughter and was going to say something when the front door opened and closed. There were sounds of claws on the floor and one bark. Brody smiled. Harry had to take Scarlet to the vet because of a stomach problem and now she was finally able to come home.

"Hey Ruth! Is Adam over? It looks like his car in our driveway!" Harry calls out from the hallway. Ruth sees Scarlet come racing in and bites her tongue. Ruth stood up and tried to regroup herself, but Harry had already made his way to the kitchen. He at first didn't notice Elizabeth standing in the corner next to the fridge. His eyes were set on his family.

"Dada!" Brody said excitedly and kicked his legs. Harry smiled and scooped him out of his chair to kiss him. While holding Brody, Harry bent down and kissed Sadie's head and she smiled. Sadie may have Harry's eyes, but she has her mother's smile. Harry then looked at Ruth and his smile faded. He saw her eyes were red and he immediately put Brody back down and went over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong? Were you crying?" Harry asks and cradles Ruth's face in his hands. Ruth goes to answer, but Harry finds another voice behind him answers.

"Is this the mystery man then?"

Harry spins around and stares at the woman in front of him. He looks her over and Ruth knows he has figured it out. Harry stiffens and says,

"You are Ruth's mother."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Elizabeth nods.

"Elizabeth Evershed. And you are?"

"Harry." Harry sternly answers. Elizabeth looks Harry up and down.

"My mother was just leaving." Ruth coolly says. Harry nods in agreement. He can see Ruth is upset and like any fiancé, he does not like seeing his lover upset. Elizabeth rolls her eyes. She leans down and picks up her bag.

"One day Ruth," Elizabeth says. "You'll wish we made amends."

And with that, Elizabeth turns and stalks out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Ruth wanted to curl up and cry and Harry could see it. Ruth needed a distraction. He scooped up Brody again and placed Brody near Ruth's face. Brody blew onto Ruth's cheek while giving her a kiss and that earned him a smile from Ruth. Ruth took Brody into her arms and kissed his cheek.

"I thought you would be late." Ruth says softly and quietly. Harry smiles.

"I managed to get out early with a little help from Zafar."

Ruth places Brody back in his chair and turns to Harry.

"I'm going upstairs for a little while."

Harry nods and watches Ruth walk away and head upstairs with a box of things. Well, this wasn't what he expected when he got home.

* * *

><p>Harry takes care of the twins the rest of the night. Ruth hasn't reappeared since she went upstairs with the box. As worried as Harry was, he knew Ruth would want him to focus on the twins first. He gave them their bath, which left his shirt soaking wet. Then he changed them into their pajamas and put them in their cribs. Now he would go see if Ruth was alright.<p>

He slowly pushes open the bedroom door and sees Ruth sitting on the bed looking through photos and a box of tissues was next to her. Clearly, she had been crying. Harry walks over to her side and finds her staring at one photo in particular. It looked as if it were her when she was little with another man he guessed to be her father. Harry sits down next to her and doesn't say anything. He wraps an arm around her shoulders for comfort, but no words. She was the one who spoke first,

"I never got to say goodbye to him, you know," she says as a tear falls from her face. "I didn't even know he was sick until he had a month to live. I only saw him once in the hospital because at the time my mother fooled me into believing that the hospital only allows one visit per family.

Harry lightly kissed Ruth's temple while she pauses to take a breath.

"And then, over dinner one night… we were having chicken and potatoes… I remember because my dad always liked to eat that on Tuesdays, my mother breaks the silence and casually says that dad died in the hospital this morning." Ruth cries as she looks at the photo. Harry brings Ruth closer and wraps his other arm around her.

"Shhh…" Harry whispers into her ear before kissing her cheek. Ruth spends five more minutes crying before she settles down again.

"I never want to see that woman again." Ruth says quietly, but with anger. Harry doesn't dare argue her. Instead, he just kisses her softly on the lips.

"I don't blame you."

Harry moved the box of stuff to the floor so Ruth could relax against him. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Harry could almost feel her mood transitioning and her focus.

"Nothing major as far as you know is happening on the Grid tomorrow right?"

Harry nods. "As far as I know. We just finished up a case, why?"

"Tomorrow is my day off, but I have three papers I need to briefly sign so I'll have to bring Sadie and Brody with me."

Harry didn't' have a problem with that. Speaking of the twins, when Harry and Ruth didn't speak, they could hear faint voices. Ruth smiled into Harry's chest.

"They're talking to each other." She whispers. Harry runs a hand down Ruth's back as he listens.

"Maybe it is a good thing we had twins," Harry says to Ruth. She looks up at him with questioning eyes. "They'll always have each other."

Ruth smiles and kisses Harry's cheek. He was right though. Between all the chaos this past year and there will be more to come, neither of the children will be alone. They'll have each other.


	58. Chapter 58

Just as Ruth said, she would swing by the grid in the morning to sign some papers and then leave. She had the twins in a stroller, which would be interesting trying to get through the pods. After all, they weren't really made for strollers.

However, she managed just fine when she arrived around ten. For once in a blue moon, there was no major case going on. Everyone was sitting at his or her desks doing paperwork, including Harry. When Jo saw Ruth with the twins she grinned and stood up to greet them and Ruth.

"They get bigger everyday!" Jo exclaims as she bends down to say hello to the twins. Ruth smiles. "What are you doing here?"

Ruth turned the stroller to her desk and Jo followed, "I have to sign a couple of things and check on something and then I'm out of here. I have to look for some new clothing for these two."

Jo smiled. They stopped in front of Ruth's desk and Ruth remembered she had a question for Jo. She wanted Jo to be her maid of honour. It was difficult choosing between her and Fiona, however Fiona and Adam were going to be the twins guardians so Ruth saw it was only fair to let Jo be the maid of honour.

"I was wondering," Ruth began as she flipped through her papers. "If you wanted to…"

Ruth's sentence was cut off by the sound of the alarm and the power going out. Sadie, not likely loud noises, began to cry and Brody, not likely the dark, began to cry. Ruth immediately dropped her papers and knelt down. "Shh, it's okay mummy is here." She says and kisses each child. They begin to settle down, but Ruth knows they do not like this and neither does she.

Harry came storming out of his office and over to the group.

"What is going on, Harry?" Ros asks when Harry reaches them. Malcolm turns on a flashlight and shines it near Harry.

"I have no idea. This was not in any agenda I'm aware of. Malcolm, see if you can figure out the power situation."

Harry had also been unaware that Ruth was there with the twins. He had been on a phone call when they arrived and had his back to the grid until the power came on. Brody would fix that. He heard his dad's voice nearby and decided to make himself known.

"Dada!" Brody cried out and held his arms out waiting for his dad. Harry turned quickly and Malcolm shined the light near Ruth's desk. His eyes went wide and he immediately went over to him. Harry scooped up the crying Brody to quiet him down. Brody settled quietly onto Harry's shoulder and curled up.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asks Ruth softly so the team cannot here. The team takes it as a sign that he would like a private moment with Ruth.

"I told you last night I was coming in for around ten minutes to sign a couple of things and check something. Then I was taking the twins shopping."

Harry remembered the conversation and nodded. Ruth bent down and picked up Sadie so she wasn't sitting in the dark alone.

"Ah yes." Harry says quietly. Ruth bits her lip and thinks back to a similar situation…

_She walked into the office. She saw him on the couch talking to himself. She froze and her heart nearly stopped. She knew the symptoms and she saw all of them in him. She slowly walked over to him "Harry…" she whispered. He didn't even look up at her. A tear went down her face. She stumbled backwards and called out for Tom…_

_She watched as all the lights came back on. Tom and Zoe still had their guns raised, but fake bullets were in them. Someone had replaced them._

_"It was a drill…." She heard Danny say softly. They all turned and saw Harry coming out of his office. He had a smirk on his face._

_"I hated lying to you, but it had to be done."_

_"You scared me to death Harry," she finally said and looked at him. "To walk into your office and see you just sitting there talking to yourself! You wouldn't respond to me you just sat there staring into air! And then you come out of your office with that smirk…. That was the worst part."_

_"I hated doing that to you Ruth, you the most. But it had to be done… I wished it was Tom at the door, and I hated that it was you."_

She needed a moment with Harry right away. Ruth touched his arm and signaled for them to move into his office. Harry nodded and they quickly escaped the group while they tried to figure out what was going on.

"Harry… I seem to remember a similar scenario years ago where you had to lie to me… but I want the truth this time I don't care if you are bound by a law not to tell me!" Ruth says with strong emotion. Harry is going to respond, but Ruth was not finished. "Is this a drill or not? If it is a drill then I can breathe a bit more knowing our children are safe but if you don't know…"

"Ruth," Harry says and pulls her and Sadie close with his free arm. His head goes to her forehead. "If this is a drill, then I am unaware of it. I do not know what is going on and I would never lie when it comes to the safety of Sadie and Brody."

Ruth nods and takes a deep breath. Fiona then came knocking on the door and she swung it open.

"Harry, Ruth, you need to see this. Briefing room."

Ruth and Harry followed Fiona to the briefing room with Brody and Sadie still in their arms. Everybody was standing around the screen and they turned when they saw Fiona return with Harry and Ruth. Harry's eyes went wide when he saw who was on the screen.

"While trying to turn on the power," Malcolm says and Harry looks at him. "I found this video waiting for us."

Ros, who was sitting down hit the play button. "Who is this?"

Everybody sits down except for Harry, who is holding Brody.

"Her name is Tessa Phillips." Harry answers. The video then begins to play.

"Hello Harry, yes it has been a while since we've spoken," Tessa begins with that evil smirk on her face. Harry's jaw tightens. "As you probably already know the Grid has been shutdown and locked from the outside world. Let me tell you how my years away from MI-5 have been. You see, before I left Britain I gained a substantial amount of money and I'm pleased to say I've spent my money wisely. I've met some new friends, friends who are very eager to get back at Britain."

"Oh boy." Adam mumbles as he watches.

"Of course, getting back at Britain would mean we would need their best security services shutdown for a while. The people in Thames believe you called an exercise drill so they see no worries. Speaking of your team, you've had quite some changes!" Tessa exclaims as she reaches for a paper near her. Harry takes a deep breath and waits for her to speak again. "First off, I'm sorry to hear about poor Daniel. Pity."

"That bitch." Fiona sneers.

"You seem to have a whole new line up in your section! Got rid of Tom Quinn and replaced him with Adam Carter… a former member of 6? Since when do you rely on people from 6? And he brought his wife Fiona Carter. I know some people in Iran who would love to get their hands on her,"

Adam slams his hand on the table is going to speak, but Fiona shoots him a look not to.

"Then you have this… Jo Portman? A former journalist. Interesting things here about her mother… dying is she? Pity."

"That bitch!" Jo yells and echoes Fiona.

"A Zafar Younis… hmm I could have some fun with him and some people in Moracco. I see you also have Malcolm. I must admit I liked Malcolm, sweet man. I'd hate to have to something to his mother," Tessa says. Malcolm takes a deep breath, but says nothing. "Ros Myers really interests me. I feel we share a connection after all she is the daughter of Jocelyn Myers. I like her style. Perhaps with some persuading she will one day join me."

"Sure, when my father becomes Prime Minister." Ros says sarcastically. Everybody looks at her for a moment and then back at the screen.

"The one that I'm most interested in is… Ruth Evershed. Well Harry, I never pegged you for a man to go after a woman fifteen years younger than you and she is your employee!" Tessa says with a laugh. Ruth bites her tongue. "But what really amazes me is you went and got her pregnant! Well now you're stuck with her eh? Two children, Sadie Rose Pearce and Brody Daniel Pearce, how sweet of you to name Brody after Daniel Hunter. You've become quite the softy Harry. Let me cut to the chase now, MI-5 has some things I want and you will get them to me unless you want the following to happen: I will send men to your house to kill your fiancé and children."

Everybody looks at Ruth with Sadie.

"Well that one we know she can't do." Jo says. Ruth tightens her hold on Sadie a bit.

"Then if demands still aren't met, I shall go after Adam Carter's son Wes who is currently visiting his grandparents," Tessa says. Fiona grabs Adam's hand and squeezes it. "Then I will send some men over to the residences of Mrs. Portman and Mrs. Wyatt Jones. Oh I do like this one as well; you have an agent in exile. Poor Zoe. If only she had listened to me. I have friends in Chile who could have some fun with her and her two year old daughter, Danielle."

"Zoe…" Ruth says softly.

"This is what I want. I want four case files sent to an email address attached to this video. Oh, don't bother trying to track the email. Not even the billionaire playboy in America could solve this. I want case files F9OLA7, TEAF745, WWOMN89, and QDTH8M1. Next, you are to hack into the banks and transfer 3.5 million dollars to the account with this video. If you don't do this within the next 48 hours I'm afraid I will have to carry out some threats. Have fun."

And with that, the video clicked off. Everybody was silent. Nobody knew what to say.

"How does she expect us to transfer things if the grid is in lockdown?" Jo eventually asks. Ros is the one to speak up.

"Most likely it is part of her plan to get back at Britain. Make us solve the impossible."

Fiona took a deep breath. She knew that they needed to stay calm or nothing would get done.

"So," Zaf speaks up and they all look at Zaf. "This is her way of getting back at MI-5 then? And whatever is in those cases are for her friends?"

Everyone looks over at Harry, who has yet to say anything.

"What do we do?" Jo asks. Harry looks at her, then Ruth and Sadie, and then the team.

"We solve the impossible."


	59. Chapter 59

_Previously on Spooks….._

_"They get bigger everyday!" Jo exclaims as she bends down to say hello to the twins. Ruth smiles. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I have to sign a couple of things and check on something and then I'm out of here. I have to look for some new clothing for these two."_

_"What is going on, Harry?" Ros asks when Harry reaches them. Malcolm turns on a flashlight and shines it near Harry._

_"Dada!" Brody cried out and held his arms out waiting for his dad._

_"Ruth," Harry says and pulls her and Sadie close with his free arm. His head goes to her forehead. "If this is a drill, then I am unaware of it. I do not know what is going on and I would never lie when it comes to the safety of Sadie and Brody."_

_"Her name is Tessa Phillips."_

_"Zoe…" Ruth says softly. _

_"What do we do?"_

_"We solve the impossible."_

Ruth was currently sitting at her desk and holding Sadie against her as the team gathered around in a circle to figure out how to either outsmart Tessa or meet her demands.

"We meet her demands!" Jo argues to Ros. Ros shakes her head.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists." Ros answers coolly. Jo moves and stands in front of Ros as if it were about to be a showdown between the two of them.

"You may not have anything at risk, but we do! So maybe if you could for once have a heart and see this from our perspective them I may resist slapping you!" Jo yells in Ros's face, who doesn't flinch.

"Enough!" someone yells. Everybody turns to see Adam exiting Harry's office with Harry, who still had Brody in his arms. Jo backed away from Ros and retook her seat with arms crossed.

"Arguing will not solve anything," Adam says. "We have 48 hours until she will strike. We start by trying to figure out a way out of the grid and to outsmart her and if it doesn't work we go to plan b."

Jo bites her tongue, but says nothing. Fiona turns to Malcolm and says, "Have you gotten anymore emails?"

Malcolm shakes his head as he works on the computer. "No."

Adam takes a seat next to Zaf and Fiona while Harry goes and leans against Ruth's desk. Thankfully, the twins are being quiet… for now that is.

"Do we have access to the files that Tessa wants?" Zaf asks. Malcolm nods.

"Yes, two of them are from back in the days of Tom Quinn, Zoe Reynolds, and Danny Hunter. The Kurdish rebels, do you remember the case, Harry?" Malcolm asks. Everybody looks at Harry and he nods.

"Yes, Johnny Marks I believe his name was. He was one of Tessa's assets back in the day. It was said he died in a car bomb in Northern Ireland, but really it was like an escape route for him. He was handling the Kurdish rebels. His goal was to obtain the identities of every MI-5 and MI-6 agent that has ever worked here in Thames and then across the river. There was a hostage situation with the banker's daughter, which Tom handled and Danny led a team into a bank to capture Mark's men. In the end however, Mark escaped and he only took the money." Harry sums up.

Malcolm nods and Jo speaks up, "So this Tessa and Mark have something in common then, a love of money."

Harry shrugs, "That's one way of putting it."

"It was Zoe who discovered Tessa was a dirty agent. Tessa was running phantom agents for monetary gain." Malcolm adds.

"So how did Tessa get away?" Adam asks. Harry sighs.

"I fired her after Zoe brought the information she discovered to my attention."

Zaf raised his eyebrows, "That's all you did? You just fired her? No prison of any kind?"

"We cannot change the past Zaf so you might as well move past it and focus on catching her now." Ros snaps.

"She ran a private security firm and tricked another one of my agents into stealing more MI5 information. She fled the country before she could be arrested." Harry concludes.

"Is it possible now she has reunited with Johnny?" Fiona asks. Malcolm nods.

"Anything is possible at this point in the game."

"So let's say they are together and these men Tessa claims to have are or were involved in the Kurdish rebel back then," Adam says and stands up. "Then this whole thing is a way for them to get more money, something they both love, and revenge on MI5, mainly section D."

"But," Fiona says and they look at her. "How did Tessa know who is working now in Section D and everything about us? Or where this former agent is now hiding?"

A thought then hit Ruth about Zoe. Will. Ruth sighed and the team took notice. "Will."

Zaf frowned, "Who is Will?"

"The man Zoe was engaged to before Zoe was put into exile. It's possible Danny told him where she was and so Tessa would only have to track Will and where Will was then Zoe must be." Ruth answers.

"I told Danny not to tell Will." Harry growled. Ruth looked up at Harry.

"Danny loved Zoe, Harry. Somewhere it must have dawned on Danny that the only way Zoe would truly be happy is if she had Will."

"Okay, so that is one down, now what about the rest of us?" Fiona asks.

"Well she must have people following Harry, which led her to Ruth," Ros says and looks around the room. "She could have eyes in 6 which would have led her to Adam here and then Fiona. Her planning must have taken months if not years to create. My father's position and him on the news would have led to me. Then of course you all meet for drinks sometimes after work so Tessa would just have to follow Malcolm and she would discover Jo and Zaf."

Not bad, Harry thought. That could be exactly how Tessa worked it all.

"Fucking woman," Jo snaps. Ruth flashes Jo a glare and Jo puts a hand on her mouth. "Sorry! No more swearing around children."

They continued talking trying to come up with ways when Sadie became restless in Ruth's arms. She knew she had Sadie's bear in the stroller and so she excused herself and brought Sadie back to Harry's office where the stroller was to get the bear. Sadie settled down when Ruth gave her the bear and then Ruth was about to leave when she noticed a spider in the corner of the room. Then it came to her. She put Sadie in the stroller and rushed back out onto the grid where they were all still talking. Fiona noticed Ruth rushing over. Ruth parked the stroller in front of Harry, who frowned, and then she ran off to the control room.

"Where is she going?" Jo asks. Harry shrugs and moments later Ruth appears with a file. She goes back over to her desk and opens the file and begins typing away. Adam walks over.

"Care to share, Ruth?"

"Spiders and hackers." Ruth says.

"I beg your pardon?" Adam asks and looks over Ruth's shoulder. "Who is Noah Gleeson?"

Harry then realized what Ruth was thinking about as did Malcolm.

"Back before you all came when we had Tom, Danny, and Zoe we had a case where our system was hit big time with a hacker and was able to break into our system because he found a weak spot in our system," Ruth explains. "We all believed it to be a man named Gordon Blaney, a history teacher in a school. However, it ended up being a boy named Noah taking revenge on MI5 for not being able to protect him and his father in Greece. His father was murdered before MI5 stormed the shack."

Harry, now put Brody in the stroller and then went behind Ruth's desk and Adam moved aside.

"The one hole in our system he spent months searching for," Harry continues and rereads the file. "That hole lead him to the heart of our operations and he could control security, look up files, he could do almost anything. Had Zoe not appealed to his sense of humanity we may not be here today."

"So," Malcolm says and now is behind Ruth's desk and assisting Ruth on her computer. Everybody else just watched the three with raised eyebrows. "The only way Tessa can be getting information to us during a lockdown is if she found a hole in our security, which led her to the rest of our operations. We find the hole…"

"And we find a way out." Ruth finishes.

"We'll need every computer available." Malcolm says. Ruth nods and the two of them head off to the control room again. The rest of the team is still sitting there not knowing what to do.

"Look in the weak spots in our security." Malcolm instructs Ruth as they reappear. Ruth shakes her head and turns to Malcolm.

"The weak spot is not necessarily the hole. If Tessa is smart, her men will have attacked the strongest part to break it."

Malcolm sees her point and is about to talk when Adam speaks up,

"Oi! If you three can hold off for a moment and explain to us what is going on here in English then we can help!"

Harry seems to ignore Adam for the moment and brings the file back over to Malcolm and Ruth. Subconsciously, he puts a hand on Ruth's hip as he shows her the file. She notices, but doesn't comment.

"Here is the paper with the codes Colin was able to find that Noah used. Malcolm, start with these three. Maybe our enemies are using a similar program."

"And if not it will eliminate areas they could have broken into." Ruth adds.

Malcolm takes the paper and walks off back to the control room. Harry then turns to the rest of the team.

"Briefing room."


	60. Chapter 60

Ruth and Malcolm were currently working away at their computers while Harry briefed the team on the old case. Ruth had a playpen that they kept at the grid just in case set up next to her desk and the twins were standing and watching her curiously. The team eventually filed out and all went to their assigned tasks and Harry went over to Ruth and Malcolm.

"How is it going?" he asks and stands next to Malcolm's desk.

"No luck so far, but we have eliminated some places the hole could be." Malcolm answers. Harry nods and then goes to Ruth's desk.

"Dada!" Sadie squeals and puts a hand up. Harry kisses the tops of their heads before turning to Ruth.

"I've got the same as Malcolm, but I'm trying a different angle then him. He is checking our security's weak points while I'm checking our strong areas were someone could slip by." Ruth says to Harry as she types. Harry nods.

"Keep me posted."

Harry turns and heads towards his office when someone calls him back.

"Dada!"

Harry turns and sees Sadie sadly watching him leave. Harry looks at him and in the corner of his eye he can see Fiona watching to see what he would do. Harry walks back over to Sadie and picked her up. Sadie giggled and hugged him. For a moment, Ruth watched them with a smile. She looked down at Brody, who looked like he felt left out so she scooped him up and he smiled. Harry took Sadie into his office while Brody sat on Ruth's lap while she worked.

A couple minutes later Malcolm stands up and rushes to Harry's office. A moment later, Harry rushes out with Sadie still in his arms and listens to Malcolm.

"What did you find?" Ruth asks.

"A mole," Malcolm answers. Ruth frowns and moves her chair over to Malcolm's desk. "Section C. I've found the gap in security and it is coming from that section."

Harry stiffens a bit and Ruth looks around the grid for the team. She frowns when she doesn't see them.

"Control room." Harry answers and then heads off to his office. Ruth gets up and heads over to the control room and finds only Zaf and Jo in there, but they aren't aware of her presence.

"I'm not paying you. The bet was over like a year ago." Zaf growls. Jo smiles as she types away.

"He put his arm around her, I win and it is long overdue."

Ruth blushes and immediately knows what they are discussing.

"Do you ever think it's a bit strange?" Zaf asks. Ruth bites her lip and continues to listen. Jo shakes her head.

"Why would it be strange?"

Zaf shrugs. "I'm not saying I'm against it or anything, but he is a bit older than her. Plus, having newborns at his age? I always thought men slowed down as they got older."

Jo can't help but chuckle at his last sentence. Ruth takes a deep breath and speaks up,

"Then you know very little about real men, Zafar," She says and uses his full name. Zaf and Jo both go silence. They don't turn around and Ruth finds it a bit amusing. "Are you going to turn around?"

"No." they both say at once. Ruth slowly walks more into the room and comes into their view. Jo and Zaf slowly look at her.

"I had no idea you were so interested about that, Zaf," Ruth says and Zaf is about to protest, but she isn't done torching him. "If you must know what a real man is then all you had to do was ask. I mean the heights he has brought me to…"

"No Ruth I didn't…" Zaf says but Ruth cuts him off.

"Just because men get older does not mean they cannot perform as well as a matter of fact, I've found that older men are much…." And she drags out the next much. "Much better than younger men."

Jo chuckles as Zaf's face changes.

"Really I wasn't…" he says but can't finish.

Ruth crosses her legs in front of him and leans back against the counter. "Oh no Zaf, you must know all of the facts if you're going to talk about us like that behind our backs," Ruth insists. "It all depends about positions, although I believe our favourite position is when my back is…."

"Okay! Okay! I get it! I'm sorry!" Zaf yells.

"Understand what?" Another voice says and Zaf cringes. Harry walks into the room to check on progress and is curious as to what he has stumbled onto. Jo is holding back laughter and Ruth seems very relaxed.

"Zaf apparently was explaining his curiosity to Jo as to how our sex life is since you are on the older side so I began explaining it to him." Ruth says casually and takes a paper from Jo and begins to read it. Harry's eyes went wide and right to Zaf.

"Is that right?" Harry growls and Zaf goes to protest and Ruth speaks up.

"Yes, I walked right in on it. I was just about to tell him about our favourite position when you walked in."

Harry's eyes go dark and he looks Zaf right in the eyes.

"Harry I didn't mean…" Zaf begins when Ruth moves away.

"Then next time keep your bloody mouth shut!" Ruth says angrily and walks out. Ruth goes back out and sees Sadie standing up and looking for Ruth. Ruth walks over and kisses her and Brody when he stands up. She sits down and looks down at her beautiful children. Harry comes out from the control room a couple minutes later and looks as if he had just been yelling. He makes his way over to Ruth's desk.

"I apologise for Zafar, note that will not go unpunished." He says quietly as Adam passes by. Ruth nods.

"I think he is punished enough."

Harry raises his eyebrows.

"What did you say to him?"

Ruth blushes a bit and says it in a low voice so the others won't hear her. "He didn't believe older men can perform as well so I simply explained how older men satisfy women more and the heights you've brought me to. Then I was going to describe our favourite position when you walked in."

Harry smiles and she can tell he is remembering that position. Malcolm interrupts him from his thoughts.

"I think I've got something Harry."

Fiona then comes running out of nowhere and she looks to be a bit dirty.

"Ros and I have got it. We found the panel."

Ruth frowns. "What panel?"

Before Harry can answer, Brody begins to whine and Ruth knows it will be crying soon if he and Sadie aren't fed. She picks him up and cuddles him while Harry goes on to explain.

"I had a secret panel installed in the walls after the issue with Angela. However, it takes a lot of work getting into it."

Fiona nods. "And as I've said, Ros and I have found it and we need a small person to get through and push one button on the inside and then we are set."

"How small?" Adam asks as he comes over.

"Very." Ros answers as she rounds the corner and like Fiona, her clothing is dirty. Ros then looks at Brody in Ruth's arms and Ruth sees that look in her eyes.

"No," Ruth says firmly. "Not a chance and don't bother arguing because my answer is no."

Adam and Fiona frowned. "No what?" Adam asks.

"Ros wants to use either Brody or Sadie." Ruth answers coldly. Ros shrugs. Harry picks up Sadie.

"No way in hell is that happening," Harry growls. "See if Jo's hands are small enough."

Ros stalks off to find Jo and Adam looks at Harry. Ruth sees Adam wants to reason with Harry and she stops the sentence from coming out of his mouth.

"No Adam."

Adam sighs, "Ruth, Harry, they may be our only chance if Jo can't hit it."

Ruth stands up angrily and approaches Adam while still holding Brody. "You expect me to say yes to one of my children crawling through a little dark hole in the wall to reach a button? A hole that was made in the wall by Fiona and Ros and not very safe? You are out of your mind."

Ruth takes Sadie from Harry and balances one child on each hip.

"Where are you going?" Fiona asks.

"To feed them and to get them as far away from Adam as possible." She says with anger and heads to the emergency room where they keep the food.

"Harry, they may be our only chance to stopping Tessa. If we can get out then we can stop all of this." Fiona says. Harry shakes his head.

"Ruth said no. That is final."

Adam frowns, "But you're the section chief! Come on Harry! You have everything safe here while the rest of us have everything on the line!"

Harry moves really close to Adam and says, "I am section chief, but in this situation I am Sadie and Brody's father first and Ruth is their mother," he says coolly and Adam takes a step back. "Therefore, if she says no to something when it concerns the safety of our children the answer is no. I realize you all have things on the line, but you will have to find another way."

As Harry walks off, Adam punches the table in anger and then walks away. Malcolm watches everybody leave and he sighs. Curse Tessa.


	61. Chapter 61

**I've neglected this story for so long and I'm really sorry. I felt like I jumped the shark in the last chapter and reviews were going down so I thought nobody was interested anymore. I'm adding another chapter and depending on the number of views and reviews maybe I will pick it up again.**

Jo and Ros dug the hole out more and cleaned up a bit. They could see the button five feet away, but nobody could reach it. The hole was large enough for a baby to crawl a couple feet and hit the button, but Ruth refused. Currently, she was sitting in the emergency room with Sadie and Brody. Adam had tried again to talk to her until Adam threatened to send him to Africa when this was all over. Ruth expected it to be Harry or Adam when the door opened, but it was Fiona. Fiona gave a small smile and shut the door softly. Sadie saw her and smiled,

"Fi!" she said with her hands up. Fiona placed Sadie on her lap while Brody climbed onto Ruth.

"You're here to talk me into it." Ruth said sharply. Fiona nodded.

"No point in lying to you, but I did to Harry," she responded. Ruth looked away and at Brody. "Please Ruth, analyze the situation before you. Or imagine if you were in my position with the chance of never seeing your child again. I know you're scared, we all are, but please do this for us."

Ruth doesn't respond. She doesn't even look at Fiona, but Fiona knows Ruth's mind is spinning and processing everything. Brody takes Ruth's hand and plays with it. Ruth looks at Brody,

"Ma hep" he says. Ruth frowns and Brody says it again, "Hep."

Ruth looks at Fiona and into her eyes. She sees what every mother fears. Ruth finally lets out a quick nod. Fiona lets out a gasp of relief.

"Which one?"

Ruth looks between both her children and knows she cannot possibly pick. However, it isn't her or Fiona that makes the decision.

"Ma Bro hep" Brody cries and raises his arms for Fiona. It was as if Brody understood what was going on. Ruth and Fiona switch children and once Fiona has Brody she races off. Ruth holds Sadie close to her and prays.

* * *

><p>"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF I AM GOING TO AFRICA!" Adam yells at Harry. "Better there then dying in here or Wes dying out there!"<p>

The entire team is gathered in the middle of the Grid arguing when Jo sees Fiona with Brody.

"Fiona!" Jo says and they all look at her. Harry's eyes go dark and he stops Fiona in her tracks.

"Ruth gave me permission and so did Brody now move!" Fiona says and pushes past Harry. Harry is about to yell when he hears another voice,

"Harry…." He turns and sees Ruth holding Sadie. "Don't."

Harry meets her eyes and is about to object when they hear a loud noise. They both hurry to the area where the hole is and see a door had opened and now Jo was holding Brody.

"He did it!" Jo said happily. "He got right in there and it was as if he knew what to do!"

Harry took Brody from Jo and turned to the rest of the team.

"Get special branch on this now and find Tessa!"

* * *

><p>Within the next four hours, with the help of Special Branch and 6, they were able to track Tessa and her gang. Harry had their house swept and security updated to be sure Tessa didn't do anything to their house. When given the all clear, he sent Ruth home with the children. Harry would most likely be late seeing as how he and Adam were going to have a chat with Tessa while Zaf and Fiona took on her partner.<p>

Harry came home at around one in the morning. He first checked that everything was locked, security on, and then headed upstairs with Scarlet and Fidget at his heels. He went into Brody and Sadie's room and for a moment panicked when he didn't see them. He hurried to his room and his heart rate went down when he saw Ruth awake with a night-light plugged into the wall and she was watching Brody and Sadie sleep. Brody was curled into her side while Sadie slept next to him. He quietly opened the door more and Ruth looked up at him. He gave a soft smile and let the animals in before closing the door. He quickly got dressed in the bathroom and then rejoined his family in bed. When Harry settled, Sadie began to stir, but didn't wake. Instead she moved closer to Harry and he wrapped his arm around her. They didn't speak as they watched Sadie and Brody.

"I'm leaving the service Harry," Ruth said after a while. Harry's eyes shot up and met hers and he saw the seriousness in her eyes despite the lack of lighting in the room. "Please don't ask me to change my mind and before you say anything I want to explain why," she continued. Harry didn't respond so she continued. "When Fiona came to me to ask for either Brody or Sadie she told me to put myself in her position and I did. I'm not questioning her love for Wes, but how often do they see him? Rarely because they are dedicated to their work. Wes sees his grandparents more than them. Sadie and Brody are the only children I will ever have Harry. I don't want to miss them grow up."

Harry processed what Ruth was saying and he agreed with her perspective, but there was one thing he was worried about; his relationship with Ruth going south like it did with Jane. Harry would never cheat on Ruth and they both know that. He also didn't want Ruth to leave him for working so much and never being home. He didn't want Brody and Sadie to hate him for not being around. Harry had enough money saved up to last them and Ruth had also come into possession of some money when her father died so they also had that as well as the money she made from working for GCHQ and MI5.

"I understand," Harry says after a while with hits of sadness. "Can I convince you to stay until Tessa is dealt with?"

Ruth was a little surprised he didn't argue back. She was sure he would and she had a backup argument all ready. She nodded.

"Of course."

When the clock struck two Harry and Ruth quietly and carefully put Sadie and Brody into their own beds before returning to their bedroom. He wrapped his arm around her right away and she put her head on his chest.

"Ruth," he says softly and she looks up at him. "You do understand the protocol of what happens when you leave the service right?" he asks. She frowns. She knows it, but isn't sure what part he is emphasizing. "Obviously you will still be able to see me outside the service, but other than that you'll no longer be allowed contact with the team on or off the job until they retire one day."

Ruth didn't answer. She was tracing patterns on him, which meant she was thinking. Harry doesn't believe she thought that part through. He knows how attached she has become to the team, particularly Malcolm, Fiona, and Jo.

"I guess that is a sacrifice I will have to make." She says, but Harry hears the uncertainty in her voice.

"I'm not trying to convince you to stay, but are you sure leaving is in your best interest?"

She doesn't answer for a while and he begins to believe she is asleep, but he can tell by her breathing patterns that she isn't.

"Even if I'm your wife I won't be able to see them? You, Adam, and myself have met Malcolm's mother and she knows our real names. Couldn't I just sign another secret's act?"

Harry kisses her forehead and she nuzzles his neck. "I wish it was that simple, but unfortunately I am not the person you have to ask."

"Who do I have to ask?"

"Juliet."

Ruth sighs, "Well I guess that option is out the window since she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I have you!" she says with a bit of a loud voice. "And because I gave birth to your children. The woman clearly still loves you Harry even you can't deny it. She would do anything to make my life miserable or keep me away from you."

Harry quickly pins her to the bed and looks down at her, "You understand she will never have me?" Ruth doesn't respond and so he kisses her. When he breaks away he looks at her again. "I'm yours."

"I have to leave…" she whispers. "For Brody and Sadie."

A while later Ruth had fallen asleep, but Harry was wide-awake. The truth was ever since they had the twins he has been planning his retirement in a couple months. Nobody but he and the Home Secretary knows. At first, Blake refused, but good old fashion blackmail sealed the deal for Harry. He knows exactly who will become the new Section Chief and knows the person will thrive in this role.

When the twins were born, Harry knew he was given a second chance at parenthood. So for the past year while Ruth has been planning their wedding he has been secretly planning retirement. With Ruth wanting to retire now, he envisioned another dream. He imagined them living in the countryside with a nice house, a backyard for the twins to play, maybe a pool, and a garden. The house, in his mind, would have two levels plus an attic, a master bedroom with its own bathroom, two bedrooms for the twins, and a guest room for if they ever had company.

Harry wasn't sure how to approach Ruth with this idea or if she would even like leaving the city. For now, he watched her sleep until he fell into sleep himself.


	62. Chapter 62

Ruth was sitting at her kitchen table finalizing the small invite list to the wedding. Graham came over for a visit and was currently playing with his baby brother and sister in the living room. Harry, unfortunately, was called to Whitehall to have a meeting with Juliet and HS. Ruth flipped through and a thought occurred to her, she didn't invite her mother. She sighed and put her pen down. It was at this time that Graham came into the kitchen to get some water.

"They are balls of energy in there," He says with a smile as he fills his cup. Ruth smiles, but Graham can see the smile doesn't reach her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Ruth shook her head, but Graham was insistent and sat down next to Ruth at the table.

"I'm just going through the invites and I realized I… I didn't invite my mother."

Graham frowned, not knowing about Ruth and her mother's relationship. "By accident or…?"

Ruth shrugged, "My mother and I are not on good terms. We never got along when I was a child and the day I was old enough I left for college and didn't look back. Then a little while back she shows up at my door with boxes of things claiming she is selling the house and she saw Sadie and Brody and…"

Graham put a hand on Ruth's shoulder to calm her down. "Take a breath here.

Ruth brushed away a tear that escaped her eye. "The last thing she said was I would one day wish we made up."

Graham, knowing these feelings because of his past with his father, nods and then gets Ruth a glass of water as well.

"When I was younger and naïve," he begins when he sits back down. "I had every intention of turning my back on my father after the divorce and never letting him back into my life. He did lame things to try and be a part of my life, he would still call on my birthday, but I never answered. The first time I actually spoke to him I was drunk and he along with my mother and Catherine were fetching me from… well let's just say it was a bad place,"

Ruth smiled a bit and looked down at her glass. Graham chuckled a bit, but continued, "It was actually when he slammed on the brakes during that car ride that sobered me up a bit."

"Why did he slam on the brakes?" Ruth questions. Graham goes a bit red and clears his throat.

"Catey mentioned you and I may have said some unnecessary things. It pissed him off, I hadn't seen him that mad since I accidently threw a baseball through a window, but anyways," he says and straightens in his seat. "When I was sobering up here I realized he had changed… mainly because of you… and I decided to put the past in the past. The point is, shit happens and you can't control some of it, but you can control what you hold onto and what you choose to let go."

"There are some things I can never forgive her for." Ruth says in a small voice. Graham nods.

"Same with me and dad, but I'm taking it one step at a time. And to be honest I'm glad I have. I've been sober for a while now, mostly because of Sadie and Brody. I want them to know they can count on me as a big brother."

Ruth had happy tears in her eyes and she hugged Graham tightly. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

Graham nods and then returns to the living room. Ruth takes a deep breath and goes over to the phone. She dials the number and waits to see if there is an answer. When she hears the click she says,

"Hello mum…"

* * *

><p>She finds her sitting in the café they agreed to meet in. She has a small cup of what looks to be tea and she keeps her eyes on the cup. When she hears footsteps she looks up. Ruth bites her lip.<p>

"Hello mother."

Elizabeth stood from her seat and nodded at Ruth, knowing Ruth would not want to hug. "Hello Ruth."

Ruth took a seat across from her mother and removed her jacket before beginning to speak.

"Thank you for coming."

Elizabeth nods.

"I'm surprised you had my number."

Ruth shrugs, but continues the conversation along. She pulls an envelope out of her purse and hands it to her mother. Elizabeth frowns, but opens it. On the front in scripture it says "You're invited" and on the sides there are what appear to be purple paint stains. She opens the card and it reads

"To Elizabeth Evershed, You are invited to celebrate the wedding of Sir Harry Pearce and Ruth Evershed…"

"I apologize for the paint, Sadie felt it was necessary to get paint all over her and then touch everything in sight." Ruth chuckled and Elizabeth smiled.

"You were like that at that age as well, the apple doesn't fall far," Elizabeth says softly and looks away. "I didn't think you would want me at your wedding."

Ruth takes a deep breath and fiddles with her hands. "There are many things I cannot begin to forgive you for yet, but I want to… to try. I don't want to regret never patching up our relationship. And… to start I'd like it if you came over for dinner tonight."

Elizabeth gives a sad smile, "I know I have done unspeakable things to you and I wish I could go back and change them, but I can't however… I will try, too… to fix our relationship. And I wouldn't mind meeting Harry properly as well as my two grandchildren."

Ruth nods, "Our house tonight at six."

Elizabeth agrees and finishes her tea before saying goodbye for now. Ruth watches her leave and takes a deep breath again.

* * *

><p>"What time did you tell your mother?" Harry asks as he dresses Brody while Ruth dresses Sadie.<p>

"I told her six so she should be here soon," Ruth replies as she finishes Sadie. She places her into the playpen and Harry follows with Brody. "Please try and be nice. I know it's difficult for you."

"After everything that woman has put you through… look I just want you to be happy." He answers and wraps his arms around her. Ruth smiles,

"I know you do, but I have to try and make it work and I can't have her and my future husband hating each other."

Harry nods and kisses her. As they break apart they hear the doorbell ring. Ruth picks up Sadie and Harry grabs Brody before going downstairs. Ruth hands off Sadie to Harry and he goes into the living room while Ruth answers the door. Her mother was standing on the other side.

"Hi." Elizabeth says. Ruth gives a small smile.

"Hi."

Ruth steps aside and allows Elizabeth in. She takes her mother's coat and hangs it up before they go into the living room. Harry had put Sadie and Brody on the mats so they could play, but when Elizabeth walked in they both looked at her. Sadie frowned. She definitely remembered this woman. With the coffee table as support, she stands and waddles over to Harry, who was sitting on the couch, and grabs hold of him.

"Up!"

Harry lifts her and places her on his lap.

"As I said… last time," Ruth says quietly. "That is Brody, Brody Daniel Pearce. And on Harry's lap is Sadie Rose Pearce."

Elizabeth slowly walked over to Brody and knelt down next to him.

"Hi Brody." She says sweetly. Brody frowns and looks at Ruth, who smiles at him. Brody looks back at Elizabeth.

"Hi!"

Elizabeth smiles and stands up again, "How many words can they say?"

"They both have dada and mum and several one syllable words." Ruth replies. Elizabeth nods and walks over to Sadie. Sadie, who is still in Harry's lap, hides her face in Harry's shirt.

"Hi Sadie." Elizabeth says, but Sadie doesn't turn around.

"Give her time." Harry replies. It's the first words he's said in front of her so far aside from the last visit. Elizabeth bites her lip,

"And you're Harry."

Harry nods, "Henry actually, but people call me Harry."

"I'm going to go check on dinner." Ruth says and leaves the four of them alone.

"I know this is difficult for you." Elizabeth says when Ruth is out of the room. Harry stiffens instantly.

"I promised her I would try."

Elizabeth nods and watches Brody play on the floor. "I'm glad she found someone, I worried when she was younger."

Before Harry can reply, Ruth returns with a tray that has a pot and china for tea. Sadie wiggled out of Harry's grasp and returned to play with Brody.

"So, who is the maid of honour at the wedding?" Elizabeth asks as she prepares her tea.

"Our friend Jo and Harry's son, Graham, is the best man," Ruth replies. Elizabeth raises her eyebrows when Ruth mentions Graham. "Harry has son and daughter from his first marriage, Graham and Catherine. This reminds me, Graham would like us to meet the girl he wants to bring to the wedding."

Harry raises his eyebrows, "He never mentioned it to me."

Ruth rolled her eyes and smiled, "He did only you were passed out on the couch after playing with Sadie and Brody all afternoon."

"How old are Catherine and Graham?" Elizabeth asks.

"Catherine is twenty seven and Graham is twenty five." Harry answers. He sees Elizabeth bit her lip, but she does not speak. Harry knows she knows she is in no position to judge.

"So, what have you made for dinner dear?" Elizabeth asks, changing the conversation.

"Lasagna and vegetables." Ruth replies. Elizabeth smiles,

"Sounds wonderful."

Harry stands up, "If you'll excuse me I am going to get something a little stronger than tea. Would you like anything Ms. Evershed?"

"Elizabeth please please," she says with a small smile. "And I wouldn't mind a whiskey."

Ruth and Harry's eyes widen in shock. "Since when do you drink whiskey?" Ruth asks with shock in her voice. Elizabeth shrugs.

"Since I lost my liking for wine. I tried rum but I felt like a bloody pirate."

Harry chuckles and goes into the kitchen to get two whiskeys.

"Do you mind watching them for a moment, dinner is nearly ready and I'm going to set the table." Ruth says and follows Harry into the kitchen leaving her mother with the twins. Elizabeth looks at them and they look back. She gets up and carefully sits on the floor with them. They both stare at her with wide eyes.

"Hi Brody, Hi Sadie." She says softly. Brody smiles, but Sadie frowns. Elizabeth reaches into her rather large bag and pulls out an old green blanket. Brody's smile turns into a curiosity expression.

"This was your mummy's when she was very little, she used to bring it with her everywhere she went. Oh how she loved this thing," Elizabeth says and puts it to her face to smell it. "I can still smell the hints of baby lotion and her father's whiskey scent."

Elizabeth hands it to Brody and he takes it. He looks it over and does what Elizabeth did and smells it. A grin appeared on his face. To him, the whiskey smelt like his father. Elizabeth smiled and then reached into the bag again and pulled out a small music box. Sadie's frown turned into a curious expression like her brother. It was an oval shaped music box with a blue top and a gold border that matched the gold on the rest of the box that also had a blue border near where the box opened. Elizabeth reached under her blouse and pulled out a necklace and hands Sadie the music box. She carefully takes it, still curious as to what it is. Elizabeth inserts her necklace into a little slot on the side and twists it. Sadie's eyes go wide when the box opens and begins to play music. Inside a prince figure danced with a princess in a circle.

"Woah…." Sadie says as she watches and listens. Elizabeth smiles. What she and the twins are unaware of is that Ruth was watching from the doorway, listening to the music box. It was her grandmother's. Tears began forming in her eyes as she listened and saw Brody with her blanket.

"_Now dear Ruthy this is for you." her grandmother said. Little Ruth's eyes lit up when her grandmother pulled out the music box from her purse. She held her blanket close as her grandmother twisted her necklace into the box. _

"_What is it grandmother?" she asks, but she is silenced when the music begins to play._

"_This, my dear is a music box. It will sing you to sleep when I no longer can."_

"_Why won't you be able to?"_

"_One day my dear I'll walk with you grandfather in heaven above, but when you play this I will always be close by."_

Harry snapped Ruth out of her memory when he announced dinner was ready. Ruth took a deep breath and made sure she looked as if she were never crying.


End file.
